BloodWind: A Souls Worth
by CeNedraCorvinus
Summary: Shit shit shit . Twilight you kidding me is is revenge for isn't it. Shit! Kess and her immortal mafia family are pulled back to the movie that made her famous. Now there were twist turns and lots of blood to stop their goal. Stay away from the vamps and shapeshifters. Fucking asshole didn't make it easy imprints hikaris. its like Mission impossible vs Twilight crossover SHIT!
1. Chapter 1

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

Prologue

The wind screamed in sorrow and death. Carrying the scent of blood and gore to the remaining 7. They were once human 21st century humans then, now though they just weren't. All of them thrown back in a time not their own and younger versions of themselves each of them brought together under strange circumstances. They grew together after much distrust between them. Yet over the years they came together under on banner. Her banner.

She told them she was no hero that she was scared but her heart couldn't stand to see them hurt not if she could at least try. They were the first people to give her what her heart yearned for and she would fight for it till death and in the afterlife. Yet she was the youngest, bravest and full of happiness innocence and a smile that never dulled. It shamed them to a point they couldn't believe her. Why was she like this? They couldn't understand. Until she showed them opened her heart her soul to them. In return they did the same, they stood naked in front of one another and finally knew a peace like no other. Imagine holding nothing back no secrets no lie's no hidden agenda just to be accepted and loved by those who were not your blood before.

Centuries, millennia had passed and the 7 never strayed far from each other. They came from the 21st century and waited for it thinking they were to start again. Immortality wasn't what it seemed arrogance was human nature though they had not been human for many years it didn't stop them… She grew in battle she always wanted to be a NaraUchiha warrior. When they expressed their confusion, she told them it was from a Japanese manga called Naruto. The Naras were a clan revered in their intelligence during battle and the Uchiha for their sharingun which helped them copy moves from their enemies and made them fierce warriors.

She wanted to be cultured and strong she had a second chance to be what she always dreamed to be. Not all of them had regrets most of them had lived their dreams and were living the good life money fame. So, she went her separate ways to learn all she could along with all the fighting styles. She fought for those who couldn't themselves she said she was no hero, but she was acting like one. They all went their own ways after she left. All of them drawn to power so they created their own kingdoms that were feared and respected. They had an unspoken agreement if one went to war they all did. Wine, food women and men all in abundance. They were a force to be reckoned with each one able to take down 100 men at a time on their own.

Yes, it was hard not to be arrogant with a feat such as that. Soon kings and queens turned into Gods and Goddesses. Being near indestructible to man demon or beast, the 6 lost themselves in the throes of power. Soon blood become their life source, screams turned into a sweet melody and fear was the perfume they liked best. They still had their morals and it never went too far, but it had gone far enough. She prayed to god and told him to give her strength and to give her a chance to save them before all was lost. He answered he swept them up in the storms that had wiped out man and took them elsewhere. As they looked in a way they were ashamed once they had solitude of their own minds and of each other, they also saw the snake.

A snake who had whispered in their ears drowning them in selfishness and prayed on their weakness, their wants mixed into needs gold, food, land and sins of the flesh. They could not believe how far they had sunk once again She had saved them. Upon the island she taught them all she knew and gave them the gifts bestowed upon her once she knew they were worthy. These gifts had humbled them. Time held no meaning for them, they were at peace. Then a ship appeared with fresh supplies and no crew. It was time to leave. She had told them of the "quest" and said all she wanted was them by her side she would do the rest. No, they wouldn't let her do it alone especially after what happened with William and Marcus.

Scars marred her once perfect skin you would think she would not wear an open back dress, yet she wore it well the scars a pinkish white on her caramel skin glowed as she held her head high and swept across the room, no they would do this together somehow. Each land different each enemy cunning each power growing. Fantasies you could say and yet the blood the emotions were to real to be true the transformation from man to beast. No it was real a cruel twist of fate that their surroundings were not real but they were. "So this is what will happen" the girl was 16 barely touching 17 short 5,2 she had an hourglass body her hips wider than her small waist her skin a smooth light caramel complexion her face oval shaped with a button nose full lips and small super nova coloured eyes that seemed to have a small smear of star dust in them, she was beautiful any man no matter what race could see that she had a look of innocence on her face how she kept over the years is an incredible feat.

Her hair was pin straight hip length in the sun it was a rainbow black like that of a raven's feathers though no sun shone through the red covered earth it was eternally grey. Howls could be heard from demons searching for those unfortunate enough to cross their paths. Birds if you could call them that with teeth that stuck out their read beaks and a wing span of at least 3 grown vultures and claws that were almost bear like, also covered in blood nail polish. They look starved but you could tell they had eaten entrails of humans seen on them.

On one there was an eyeball sunk into one of its claws. "I can't believe this… Are you sure about this El?" the oldest in their group spoke his voice deep but smooth and drew you in with a hint a danger promising to be worth it. He was built well not overly done suited his 7.0 height Samoan like tattoos starting from the wrist upwards vanishing under his long sleeved dark blue shirt well semi red now from the wind blowing the blood that had somehow turned to dust their way.

His tattoos were not the same as they were. Now hidden in the depths of his skin was a tattoo a flaming sword like design that glowed blue in battle. All of them had two of the girls only had that tattoo while some added more to their body. Back in the 15th century that had been hard to explain. "I…" the girl now identified as El could not put her thoughts to words. What was there to say "What else is there Leati? Tell me?" she knew there wasn't anything except "Death" her eyes turned dark her aura promised pain and suffering her hair lifted slightly at her power "And what of your wife your child you would give that up knowing we could have done something take the cowards way out? You and I both know your child is there but what of your wife the rest of your family you do not know what lurks in the depths of their souls are you sure you will see all your loved ones? Taking the cowards way out! You will not see your child again taking that path and you know it!" her voice usually stoic and void of emotion, sliced at him as he heard her own insecurities seeping through as he heard the fear cracking her voice.

He slumped his shoulders. Yes, death was the easy way out but now they had to play a game of sick mad man who has an obsession with her. They now were the warriors fighting the war written in all religious texts. They were chosen to lead man to salvation or decimation. It was a heavy burden to bear and he did not know if he could do it. If any of them could. A sudden warmth filled each of them a strength borrowed a light in a dark tunnel. El was lending them her strength "WE can do this ALL of us TOGETHER" she held so much confidence.

"I say we do it" a British accent filled the air it was alluring sweet. "I say we die trying I mean look at this place" her arms swept across the barren lands red and white blood and bones turned to dust mountains made of bodies and bones hopelessness planting seas of madness of those who are left. The young golden red head then stood beside the youngest her shoulders squared and chin raised high her now noble blood that now flowed through her veins now shone proudly in her sea blue green eye. Eventually they all stood beside her same expression as their sister.

El looked at her the man she called brother for past millennia "I need you" her voice pleaded. He took a big breath in and regretted it. Rotten burnt flesh wet bird smell and rotten meat smell now stuck in his sensitive noise. "Star Trek?" looking at the youngest "To boldly go where no one has gone before" she replied with no hint of shame she was a dork and proud the rest of the family snorted face palmed or small smiles.

All jokes aside she too his large hands into her soft small ones "We are going to do it we have already gone beyond all that is human now we just need to go beyond humans". He caved not by her poor excuse of a speech but the fire the certainty behind those words.

He took a step away a frown marred her features and he smirked at her before fling his head back and letting out a battle-ready howl into the blood wind. Soon they all joined adding their howls to the wind all the creatures of the darkness shivered and scampered away from the howls that promised a fight worth remembering. Soon a white light surrounded those things that howled death and with that the 7 left 4 girls 3 boys to start a journey to save those who don't think they need saving.


	2. Summary

**Summary**

"It's not that bad" Leati winced when he felt the sharp glare of the oldest girl "Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD!" she shrieked "WE ARE IN TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT PEOPLE AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T SEE THIS AS A SICK JOKE!"

Kristen Stewart along with her 3 sisters 3 brothers and 3 well sidekicks begin at her first stardom movie TWILIGHT though this time things have changed. Alice saw her coming. Vampires and werewolves can imprint and don't get me started on the random new enemies want to make sure they don't succeed in keeping what they are (though they don't know themselves) away from the Main supernatural characters till they graduate high school… again. Unusual imprints, persistent vampires, djinn summons, ninja assignations and to top it all off they have a Mafia to run. All this coming in from all sides. Use to being in the shadows now must take this new challenge in stride if they hope to stop the BLOOD WINDS from wiping out mankind.

 **Summary**

"It's not that bad" Leati winced when he felt the sharp glare of the oldest girl "Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD!" she shrieked "WE ARE IN TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT PEOPLE AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T SEE THIS AS A SICK JOKE!"

Kristen Stewart along with her 3 sisters 3 brothers and 3 well sidekicks begin at her first stardom movie TWILIGHT though this time things have changed. Alice saw her coming. Vampires and werewolves can imprint and don't get me started on the random new enemies want to make sure they don't succeed in keeping what they are (though they don't know themselves) away from the Main supernatural characters till they graduate high school… again. Unusual imprints, persistent vampires, djinn summons, ninja assignations and to top it all off they have a Mafia to run. All this coming in from all sides. Use to being in the shadows now must take this new challenge in stride if they hope to stop the BLOOD WINDS from wiping out mankind.


	3. Authors Notes Disclamers

Hi all readers I'm CeNedra Corvinus first off I would like to do my disclaimer which I forgot I Do not own Twilight Naruto Burst Angel Underworld, Amulet of Samurkand, Kyle xy, Smallville, Super man, Hannibal or WWE. This story is how I think real people act when faced with the end of the world prospect I don't know if there will be any Romance to be honest I'm not into that type of thing, but if you ask for it I'll just ask my bestie Chanelle to help me. This story has only two of my character's in Chanelle and Elrica the rest if you google their names are actually wrestlers or actors from various movies or shows so the will be Out of character. I'm all for criticism and help. I'm doing this for myself mainly cause I just wanted to get my ideas out there either way with one review or 100 I'll continue till the end. I like action and gore so you might get some dark bloody scenes and its quite an emo story hope you enjoy. Oooh and I'll also be making sequels hahaha


	4. Kristan Stewart

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER ONE.

 **Kess POV**

The fog was thick no human could see but then again those traveling were not exactly human. All their things were already at the estate the only thing left was themselves. They took different cars 2006 SRT8 Dodge Charger, Ferrari Pininfarina Sergio, Limited Edition Bugatti Veyron, Koenigsegg, , Lamborghini Veneno, CCXR Trevita and a Lykan Hypersport all in all you wondering why there 10 of us now we picked up three strays, Colby Lopez, Fergal Devitt and Jonathan "Jon" Good. They been with us for two thousand years on our island. The one that redeemed us but we still don't trust them much but Leati was happy if he was happy El was happy and the rest of the pack followed but they still kept their guard. Two thousand years was a mere blink to immortals it proved so little to them.

 ** _WELCOME TO FORKS._** I felt as if it was mocking me.

*flashback*

I looked at my family my thoughts only coming up with a four year olds retort "why me?!" in a whiny voice seriously I could hear it in my head a four year old whining at the unfair situation. No I wasn't whining for the latest Barbie or Bratz house no. We were redoing my "Famous" movie Twilight and if that wasn't enough apparently changes were made.

Our estate the Corvinus Estate somehow moved to this dreary place might add some culture to it. Chanelle and Emma were checking last minute Mafia business yes we ran a Mafia well over 300 years now immortal and all, our names are feared and we are the most wanted by the FBI. We hired demons well actually we summoned demons along with other summons frogs cats dogs dragons foxes I could go on but the whole point is we don't hire humans except for the basics cleaning cooking gardening. We never brought work back with us and we spoke Mittu an old African language, El said very few people are interested in extinct languages especially African. So, that our human workers can't be used against us though they are exceptionally loyal we do things that would shock most people. Buying cars help pay school fees and college and cars given only if they completed college and did well, upon other things.

El says that you need to give them a reason to be loyal sometimes gratitude is as strong as fear. Well hey she was right, number of times the FBI CIA you name it would try and get one of our humans to turn and they would remain loyal to a fault. Which frustrated them to no end. We selling drugs that technically shouldn't exist V from true blood though we tried to make sure it wasn't as addictive as the real thing and Slow Mo from Dredd all our youngest idea. We shut down prostitution rings kidnappings and such the only illegal thing that we do is drugs and we keep it that way. We run night club's restaurants have percentage's in all major business all around the world it also helps if you were from the 21st century and thrown back in time gives you a chance to invest in Facebook Microsoft you know the deal.

We even got our fingers in car dealerships. So, to put it simple in a sense we are Donald Trump 1000 times over and we like it. Not wanting for anything. Hell, we even give presidents loans and so the turn a blind eye not that they would ever catch us. Back to the problem at hand Twilight I mean come on there are a number of things that could go wrong too many to count and our mission is to make sure the Quileute's and Cullen's don't know What we are not that we know ourselves so I think they just mustn't know about how omnipotent we are. The scowl on my face must be really bad if my brother tried to comfort me by telling me "I won't be that bad" idiot. Colby came in his 2-week-old beard on his face makes him look old though perhaps n human years he is. He smiles at me gently his hair now black casts a shadow over his face. "the cars are packed we ready" then he leaves saying nothing more. I can't hold the sigh that escapes me. This is it. I make my way to my Sesto Elemento yes flashy but we decided if we going to suffer might as well do it in style El was waiting for me by the passenger door patiently a smile that told me it will be ok. I took a big breath in and looked at the others. Same smiles all around it brought me comfort. "Let's do this".

*Flashback ends*

We looked like metal unicorns in this fog beautiful elusive. We decided to arrive on a Friday evening that way less guest likely to arrive to "welcome" us to forks. An evening to ourselves. We arrived at the estate at midnight like exactly creepy right and on a full moon my little sister cackling herself silly at the horror movie creepiness and to make matters worse we found a letter inviting us to some flea market thingy. The look of horror on my face when Colby read it out loud made the others laugh. We set up our den we do have bed rooms but being part wolf and other things that seem to be pack animals thus all of us sleeping in a huge bed together. It's actually quite nice we feel safe and wanted.

For us it was tranquillity two of us would stay awake lightly keeping watch. Depending when we decided to rest some would stay awake the whole nut we don't really need sleep it's just nice to be all together you know sometimes we would all be awake and play video games read. I wouldn't give up my family for the world. Right now, we were lounging around while El, Fergal Leati and Emma prepare our midnight snake… Yup worst pun ever still doesn't stop me from snorting at myself. Colby and Jonathan decided to play video games while Chanz and I look at them. Our 2nd youngest was excited she loved twilight and couldn't wait to see them she was on the thin side but like a super model thin you know with the soft curves flat tome and a nice handful ass. Yes, I grabbed her ass El was upset that she got an abundance of African ass and we got a handful let's say that's the most ass I touched in my life.

Chanz gold hair was tied up in a bun her face had sharp features small pink mouth sharp nose angular face she was beautiful we all looked like vampires you know no imperfections blah blah blah. Her impressive bust was our youngest envy at random times she would call us "boob racists" for the fact we all bigger than her. Chanzi had a crush on Jon and Colby I know hoe brain right, but she says seeing as it would be un wise to act on those feelings best to spread the love. Blonde Bimbo. Matt and Tom were busy sparing in the gym next door. I was feeling tempted to go myself get rid of some pent-up frustration. "Chanzi I'm going to spar with the boys" "can I join you" Colby's voice was like a man who had eaten soft sand. It had edges to it. I shrugged my shoulders not caring if he followed and faster than a vamp sped to one of the clothes rooms. Yes, we have a room completely dedicated to clothes from the boys to the girls.

We don't care who wears what seriously sometimes El steals one of the boys shorts or shirts the only thing we do care about is undies I think we all know why. So as long as I found an out with reasonable sparing clothes it's all good. I went to my underwear drawer seriously though our undies have our names on them cause you know they could get mixed up house elves do it for us. What some things need a supernatural touch to them and we take cleanliness seriously we tell the humans to leave the washing alone only the house elves know how we like our clothes done they are immaculate when it comes to these kinds of things. I took out a sports bra and headed to what I call the gym clothes section. Cause literally it's a section just for gym clothes. I put on a blue top and shin high tights with my puma shoes. Colby changing right beside me. Yes, we have seen Each other naked and we not modest. I rather like it no need to be shy or bashful.

"I'll see you down stairs" I sped away before the reply. MY brothers were competitive well their men what else but when you got a speed beyond light and sound its self and strength that can rival superman's 100 times over well you don't just charge into their battles. Emitting a low whistle through my mouth I wait a minute before they disengage their phase fighting and look to me. "How about a tag team one of you gets Colby". My brothers shrugged "Il take him" Matt had the most adorable baby face El loved it when he smiled so he did it more often than not when she was around. Like El his cursed with a constant baby face no matter if he grew a beard or not. Thinking of him growing a beard makes me smile he looked like literally a baby with a beard it was hilarious. El had down right refused to be in the same room as him till he shaved it off. That whipped idiot didn't last a day before it was gone. All of us were whipped when it came to our youngest but I swear she was blonde in her previous life and was the reason those jokes were created in the first place especially when it came to emotions and how people felt towards her. We exploited humans back in the old days waaaaaaaay before Christ himself and we did it with a smile we were unearthly beautiful non-could resist man women bi didn't matter once you saw us you were lost. El well I think her cluelessness made her twice as beautiful along with her big heart open personality she never manipulated us or used our love. It humbled us and we grew. Now I'm still vain hell we all are but we out grew it in a few it thousand years hehe. Colby made it down we split into I respective teams and phased. We knew using our full power wasn't a good idea but we were frustrated desperate to find a distraction from our demons well actually just one. So, we fought the earth quacking as blows met and the sky letting out a wail as emotions ran high and just for a moment everything was ok.


	5. Vampires What?

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER TWO.

 **Carlisle POV**

The earth quacked beneath us it was quite unexpected even our youngest daughter the seer did not predict this. She now had a face that was shell shocked not seeing this happen but then again, her visions have been strange these past 3 months. She saw Edwards mate finally. I have never seen him so happy to know his imprint was coming. It took Emmet and Jasper to hold him down from running to phoenix and taking her. 100 years was a long time to be without a mate.

After Alice, had explained he won't find her there till a about a week that she is said to arrive it hardly placated him. Instead he counted every last second to her arrival. Apparently, she was adopted Rene ran away from Charlie our chief of police and gave birth to Bella in Romania though now her name has changed to Kristen. Charlie only found out 14 years later she's 15 now and had been adopted by the Corvinus family. Yes, the elusive powerful mafia family the Corvinus, even in the vampire world they made their mark apparently, they have been here well over 1000 years.

Though no one has seen them both vampire and human they have peaked even the Voltari's interest when they hit the Mafia scene they sent vampires after them all came back empty handed. Charlie couldn't believe he tried to get her back but she had threatened to hate him for as long as she lived if he took her away from her family and besides he couldn't afford to go to court yes he might win but they could drag the court case for two years and he didn't have enough money instead the family agreed that a portion of their family would move into the Corvinus estate that was in forks for near 100 years and that he could move in with them. He would be guardian of not only Kess (her new nickname) but also four other teenagers apparently the remaining five males are not really responsible. They told him not to worry and all will be provided for. He spent a week with them and said "they not bad kids just got a bad surname." So, he agreed.

They apparently were to arrive this evening, some last business in Phoenix. Edward was in a tiff he wanted to go there but the estate was fort NOx cameras motion sensors dogs even guards. It wasn't worth the risk. We would see her tomorrow at the mayors' flea market festival Alice said it would be hot but no sun would come out so I planned on tacking the late shift at work which doctor Dudley agreed saying it gave him and excuse not to go shopping with the wife saying "That women is like a hurricane no one will survive" well I just smiled and nodded. He hasn't seen Alice a "pixie tornado tsunami that's what she is" Emmet bellowed after one of the shopping trips.

"I think the wolves will be there I just went blank halfway through the day, but so far I see B- I mean Kess will be there with what m assuming is her family". She then explained she briefly saw her laughing at something with two other girls. Edward wanted more information "What time will she be there?" he asked impatiently "Edward" Esme admonished him. He looked down at his feet. Alice giggled at him "Round about noon? Maybe earlier". Never had I seen such happiness and anticipation on my son's face. We were all excited to meet the new member of our family even Rosalie, even she learnt of the children they were to add to our family. Twins one boy one girl. The females were excited by this already planning the rooms. So, we waited till morning though Edward probably glimpsed this thought from my mind if his grunt of agreement wasn't enough. It was the longest 11 hours of my immortal life


	6. Flea market thingy

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER THREE.

 **PAUL POV**

This was the most human contact we have had since well turning into a wolf, Jacob wanted to see his child love *gag*. Seriously though ever since this stupid wolf thing I haven't gotten laid in over a year. That is any cause to be grumpy not that Jackie boy would know anything about it. Now we were at some farmer market flea market celebration thing. God that was boring the only thing interesting is Jackie's boy's stalker interest is a Corvinus the Corvinus Mafia extraordinaire. This proved interesting and Sam says we should keep an eye on them because their dangerous… For humans. I heard purrs of various expensive engines when I turned to look I see the whole of town also wanting to see the new comers at.

Come on guys at least try to be subtle. Though I couldn't blame them Ferrari's Lamborghini's and wow was that a 2006 SRT8 Dodge Charger? Damn these people didn't pull punches. Were those diamonds? Wow. To make matters worse the people who stepped out were just as well now I'm not gay but the chicks. Damn. Two of them wearing shorts two in short skirts and one in a short summer dress. The one in a summer dress was gorgeous I have never seen such a goddess she was caramel skinned fair in complexion smooth and free from blemishes she had long black hair that seemed to shimmer in what little light there was she stepped out from the Dodge charger drivers side.

She then turned to the other girl's arms folded and pouting her lips look soft pink I couldn't help but want to kiss her. My body was gravitating towards her. "I can't believe I lost the bet I look like a doll I hate this dress why are you boob racists so mean to me its cause I got mosquito bites isn't it!". If I were human I wouldn't be able to hear that I could see from the smiling faces that they heard it to. She was different. "Come on El just suck it up" a brown haired pale skin replied she wasn't bad looking Doe eyed red brown highlights porcelain white skin nice figure, but to me she couldn't hold a candle to the African goddess. "Hi Be-Kess!" Jacob shouted to her in an over eager voice. That's when they all turned to the crowd now looking at them.

The girls shuffled next to the males and then the brown skinned girl did something that would always be remembered she looked at the crowed staring and put her hands to her eyes in a binocular like fashion and faced it towards them. A few blushes later everyone went their own way, now that they were caught blatantly staring at the comers, and soon the whole market was filled with speculations and accusations. I don't know how I ended so close to her I breathed in her scent. It was intoxicating vanilla mixed with a forest scent all mixed with sea breeze air. I never smelt anything like it. I looked at Jacob who was looking at Kess like she hung the stars huh guess he imprinted on her. " Well what's our mission plan big bro?" she was looking at a guy who looked like the Rock from wrestling obviously younger and he had long black hair slicked back in a ponytail he was built like one of us, and looking at El as she stared with a mischievous smirk gracing her face a dimple on her left cheek. He was smiling down at her even though he was her "brother" my wolf didn't like how he was looking a her a barely managed to swallow my growl.

I tried distracting myself by looking at the cars and spotted a group teenagers lounging about drooling at the cars couldn't blame them they were beauties and if my memory serves me most of these cars are said to be the most expensive in the world… I looked at the rest of our pack Sam was off, on the side looking at them with Emily under his arm Leah was looking at Mr Rock 2 with interest hmm. Embry was staring at the Golden red head while Seth was wait what the hell is Seth doing? He was trying to get the blondes attention and she was thoroughly ignoring him much to Leah's ire they all seemed to focus their attention on the two behind me. "ooh I'm super sorry we are so rude, not that you guys are much better you know staring and all allow us to introduce ourselves" was that a backhanded apology?

I turned to all of them being pushed by chocolate bunny decided to put everyone in a line which to me looked like from oldest to youngest her family use to her antics it would seem complied, yet I saw a hint of mischief in the eyes for what I wasn't sure. "Ooh Leati put me on your shoulders please" the buff Mr Rock now named Leati complied with no complaint.

What on earth "Ladies gentleman and hobos" Hobos? Half the market turned to them now fixing her their gaze on a girl in a dress on a man's shoulder my wolf was howling its complaints "I only want to do this once so listen up we about to introduce the infamous Corvinus family children" she then backflipped off his shoulders gracefully. Leati didn't even stumble at the added weight on his shoulders "You wearing a dress!" the blonde snapped at her, she pouted then shrugged her shoulders "sorry chanzy I forgot you know I don't do well with dresses. Back to introductions" after skipping to the end of the line, she then pointed to Mr Rock. "I'm Leati Joseph Corvinus" then a slightly skinnier but built pale skin next to him "I'm Colby Corvinus" then a shaggy haired white skin with dirty blonde hair ripped jeans and black vest he was chewing gum obnoxiously "I'm Jonathan Corvinus" then he praying mantis black hair answered in a irsh accent "Fergal Corvinus" then it was the ones who looked slightly younger one built just like Jacob but with added height and more tan than the others and better bloody fashion sense. "Tom Corvinus" the one next to him was pale and had baby face features he looked towards the youngest who was smiling like she won a big prize at her brothers as they introduced themselves. He gave her a smile "Matt Corvinus".

Then the girls damn they looked hot. Jacobs imprint then introduced herself she was wearing jean shorts and puma shoes with a red design matching her red crop top? Whatever the top shows her belly button piercing which doesn't distract you from the impressive six pack. "Kristen Corvinus" then the golden red head with the girl next door looks "Emma Corvinus" next was Barbie with a huge rack "Chanelle Corvinus" . Then it was her turn at that point she had stopped counting down her turn. While scanning the crowd for a moment her eyes connected with mine, and that's when she became my gravity everything revolved around her. "and I'm Elrica Corvinus" she had a dazzling smile her teeth white perfect everything about her was. My imprint **MINE!**


	7. Chapter 7

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER FOUR

 **KESS POV**

Shit. Shit shit shit that two timing mother- ok Kristen relax it's not the end of the world. I looked at Jacob after our dramatic introduction. I looked at Jacob again I already knew he imprinted on me the first time we looked at each other I didn't feel the world shift beneath my feet. My wolf all of a sudden perked at up the potential male, and warned me of the imprint. In the eyes of my wolf Jacob is not a worthy mate, but wanted to play with his feelings. Yes, you would be surprised at how sadistic wolves can be… Yet Jacob isn't the worse part female wolf went for Leati, Embry went for Emma, Seth to Chanelle and the biggest shocker is Paul and El. He moved closer to her after the brief eye contact we all huddled closer to each other when all of a sudden, El grabbed Matt and Tom with Colby jogging behind the latter towards the flea market screaming about food. I decided to stick with Leite, Emma and John.

Chanz well she looked like she wanted to rip poor Seth apart with her eyes. He gave her a kicked puppy looked her eyes flashed of pain. A mother's pain and she sighed and gave him a soft smile and nodded. His smile could be used in Colgate adverts seriously. Jacob, Leah and Embry were beside us I saw Paul now sneaking away in the direction of El and the boys. God I wish El was here she was good at defusing awkward situations she was immature loud and random but that's what we loved about her and that she would die for us…

Literally. So now we all stood together for maybe the most awkward 15 seconds of our immortal life before Jacob spoke "SO wana check this place out?" "Yeah it's got some awesome food" Leah spoke while looking at Lee or Roman sometimes I don't know what to call his wrestler name real name nickname dammit he answers to all of them so that doesn't help not one bit. "Hey El said something about food?" he looked to me. We didn't like the youngest out of our site she was a magnet for stupid things when I mean stupid I mean some random person professing their love, stalkers things breaking. I got a headache just thinking about it. Leah didn't seem to like the dismissive air that Lee put. "We can show you where" her voice was full of hope. Then I remembered why. This was her 2nd chance at happiness no longer pathetic Leah ex-girlfriend of Sam. Now she had something to look forward to…. OH snap this was worse than I originally thought.


	8. Chapter 8

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER FOUR

 **KESS POV**

Shit. Shit shit shit that two timing mother- ok Kristen relax it's not the end of the world. I looked at Jacob after our dramatic introduction. I looked at Jacob again I already knew he imprinted on me the first time we looked at each other I didn't feel the world shift beneath my feet. My wolf all of a sudden perked at up the potential male, and warned me of the imprint. In the eyes of my wolf Jacob is not a worthy mate, but wanted to play with his feelings. Yes, you would be surprised at how sadistic wolves can be… Yet Jacob isn't the worse part female wolf went for Leati, Embry went for Emma, Seth to Chanelle and the biggest shocker is Paul and El. He moved closer to her after the brief eye contact we all huddled closer to each other when all of a sudden, El grabbed Matt and Tom with Colby jogging behind the latter towards the flea market screaming about food. I decided to stick with Leite, Emma and John.

Chanz well she looked like she wanted to rip poor Seth apart with her eyes. He gave her a kicked puppy looked her eyes flashed of pain. A mother's pain and she sighed and gave him a soft smile and nodded. His smile could be used in Colgate adverts seriously. Jacob, Leah and Embry were beside us I saw Paul now sneaking away in the direction of El and the boys. God I wish El was here she was good at defusing awkward situations she was immature loud and random but that's what we loved about her and that she would die for us…

Literally. So now we all stood together for maybe the most awkward 15 seconds of our immortal life before Jacob spoke "SO wana check this place out?" "Yeah it's got some awesome food" Leah spoke while looking at Lee or Roman sometimes I don't know what to call his wrestler name real name nickname dammit he answers to all of them so that doesn't help not one bit. "Hey El said something about food?" he looked to me. We didn't like the youngest out of our site she was a magnet for stupid when I mean stupid I mean some random person professing their love, stalkers things breaking. I got a headache just thinking about it. Leah didn't seem to like the dismissive air that Lee put. "We can show you where" her voice was full of hope. Then I remembered why. This was her 2nd chance at happiness no longer pathetic Leah ex-girlfriend of Sam. Now she had something to look forward to…. OH, snap this was worse than I originally thought.


	9. Chapter 9

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER FIVE

 **LEAH POV**

His ignoring me. My imprint is ignoring me. Now I finally understand what Sam meant. I can fully forgive him now even Emily. I finally get it. Yet his ignoring me, well stand to reason he doesn't know me, but he barley glanced in my direction since we approached him. Then again, he seems quite adamant to finding the youngest of their group. We were headed towards the food stalls "EEEEEK CHINESE!", her voice carried through the crowd Leati and Kess. Looked at each other smiled and headed towards the voice. I had to swallow a growl building in my throat.

She was Jacobs imprint no threat. We finally found her jumping up and down her two "brothers" smiling next to her as she ordered several things. Without even turning she asked my imprint and Kess if they wanted something and that there was Indian food further down. Eventually the whole group and pack met up each with respective imprint on the side. Pauls imprint seemed to also be avoiding him but in a slight tactful manner. In fact, when I look around it looks as if they all avoiding us they bought us food and such and are talking to us yet they avoiding us in a sense. I wonder if it's a mafia thing, oh yeah, their mafia well this complicates thing. I wonder if anyone else remembered that or are they to enamoured by their new imprints. Mine was handsome I'll give him that his built like the male wolves has an interesting tattoo. I can see he has a caring nature and seems calm yet bold. He was laughing with Pauls imprint.

I know I'm probably paranoid but she looks like the sun in the group everyone seems to gravitate towards her smiling laughing even I'll admit smiling when she does. She made sure everyone felt included even Sam smiled in her direction she made sure everyone was ok. She came off as immature but there's something else there. "So Leah wana come?" I shook my head as my imprint looked at me eyes expectant. I didn't remember how to breath "Dude I think you petrified her" then I remembered "Umm sure".

The girl named El looked at me with a smile tugging at her mouth "You have no idea what you agreed to do you?" I felt my face heat up. Well heat up more than usual she laughed and winked at me "We having a party at our house later tonight as a get to know everyone event you know so Monday won't be to awkward. We already spoke to most of the high school attendees while getting some food." With that explanation, she turned towards her other siblings and animatedly began the party planning. _They are ignoring all of us._ Paul was pacing unhappy of the day's events each of our imprints were carefully avoiding us in such a way that we never got to be alone with them or have a full conversation. _IT could be a mafia thing._ The reaction I got was downright funny. As if a light bulb had been switched on in dark room.

 _I forgot about that. That changes things._ Seth now puffed out air dreaming. The blonde ignored him but he got further than anyone and got 30 minutes of her undivided attention. She was guarded in those minutes and mainly steered the conversation about him. As soon as she saw a chance to escape she took it. _It's too much of a risk._ Sam spoke now I nearly bit into was he trying to steal my one piece of happiness? _No Leah I'm NOT._ Stupid wolf brain _. They are mafia they are constantly in the lime light people are always coming after them even now there 3 new residence in forks renting motels want to bet they here for vacation? That's why they ignoring us they are protecting us. We all snorted at Seth's love filled voice No I'm serious think about it. People are out to get them their famous. People would kill us to get to them you know cops might start digging in our lives and all that..._ If you took Seth's excited voice out you could see he made sense.

 _Duh I'm like the smartest in the pack._ _So, in their eyes we are liabilities. Ignoring my brothers comment._ It all made sense now why they were ignoring us. I felt a lump in my throat, my 2nd chance happens to be another impossible love. _Leah…_ I didn't even wait for Sam to finish I ran out pushing my wolf body as best as I could… I couldn't believe it. Am I not meant to be happy? What's wrong with me. I let out a heart-breaking howl into the night. It just wasn't fair.

The party was well wow is the only word that came to mind and it was all teenager's music was loud enough that it didn't overload our senses. Still was actually a good vibe people were dancing eating having fun. It looked like there wasn't that much alcohol I could still smell it but it wasn't thick the food smelt divine and the decorations. Even though I'm still upset I wouldn't pass up the chance to see him again.

2 hours and we haven't seen any of them at all we looked all over. Some of the rooms were locked I'm assuming that's their bedrooms and what not we were now in the west of the castle? Any way we came to two huge double doors with four guards two at each post staring each other. The on the left seemed nervous of those on the right noticeably so, and when I looked to the right I could see and feel why. The aura the letting out screamed bloodlust. They were intimidating figures; their eyes were the most striking yellow they looked at the other guys as if they were a meal waiting to happen. They looked at us licking their red lips I couldn't help but shudder. The way they looked at us promised death.

"You not supposed to be here party upstairs" the left-hand guys spoke to us a in a heavy french. Finally, being able to pull my eyes away from them I looked at them "S-sorry we just looking for the owners wanted to say hi" the man was 6.7 broad shoulders and chest he looked to have some sort of cross on his neck he was wearing a black suit with a red shirt two buttons from his neck undone showing off his dark chest hair. He was cute in a Johnny Depp kinda way. "They in meeting leave now!". Just as we about to leave Leati comes opens the door to let out a port man short maybe 5.5 his arms were thick and by god he was hairy he seemed to be transfixed by Elrica she was smiling at him and letting out soft angelic like giggles.

"M. Delva. Vous savez je ne peux que penser. Que nos deux empires fera affaires merveilleux ensemble." She purred into his ear "Mon Miss Corvinus que je crois que nous allons" she then gave him a dazzling smile before turning to us. She smiled tight lipped in my direction "Comme vous le savez nous avons un parti escalier et nous être grossier à nos invités, je l'espère, que vous arriverez à mon dîner de fête lors de la prochaine pleine lune ?" "Comment pourrais-je résister une telle invitation enchanteresse ?" his smile was like he wanted to eat her whole I could see Paul was eyeing the man as he kissed her hand and turned to his two scardey cats "laisse aller est la voiture prête ?" Oui sir" the dirty tall blonde replied ' "s'il vous plaît permettre à mes gardes pour vous montrer la façon dont on ne voudrait pas vous égarer serions-nous maintenant ?" Leati's voice was cold and carried a threat. I don't know what they said but all I know the fat man stiffened and nod his head soon the four guards left and went down a down a dark corridor.

As I look back Lee and El are having a conversation with their eyes. Wait so if there here where? Soon as the though was finished a wall on our right opened showing the rest of the family. They didn't seem surprised to see us and simply all turned to us. Kess looked at Jacob smiling "Looking for me" she then grabbed him and walked off soon one by one they were each taken by their imprints I wonder- "So you wana go upstairs" he smiled at me his eyes twinkling and all I could do was nod. All previous thoughts lost as his voice vibrated through me. For a long time, I felt at peace for a long time I was finally happy warm and for some reason I knew it was just for a moment.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER SIX

 **EDWARD POV**

The Voltaire had to visit this weekend just passing through. Was the airy reply we got from Aro. We couldn't risk telling him about my imprint and the fact she is a Corvinus. The Voltaire have been curious about that family all their undead lives you could say Caius and Aro were obsessed with them. We couldn't risk him wanting to take Bella from me and torture her for information. Not that they could touching one's mate is a crime worse than death, but I wouldn't put it past them to try.

They came at 4 in the morning Alice saw them an hour before and warned us. I was livid if it wasn't for Jasper I might have attacked them. They asked, and by ask, I mean threaten us to stay with them and ask us how our diet was going. Honestly, they just wanted to recruit Alice and I once again and drag on the conversation to 3 Sunday morning. It took them 27 hours to realise we not leaving. By now it was too late to go see Bella and I was livid I went to the forest to go level some trees and calm my temper. My one chance to see her I waited so long only to be thwarted at the last possible moment curse Aro. _Edward_ I could hear my sister approach me slowly with Jasper not too far behind her _. We can go tomorrow morning they going to need help cleaning and we can make a pie excuse, they had a party and cleaning it up tomorrow_. My hopes rose a bit I looked at Alice gave her a small smile and thanked her. Tomorrow I will see her.

 **ROSE POV**

This place was beautiful it put Voltaire to shame the gardens looked as if it came out from a magic world pristine well kept. Birds butterflies and even rabbits were around the garden giving it that nature feel. The estate itself was as large as the palace of Versailles maybe even bigger. It was shining black and white as if polished to perfection. Il admit if I wasn't jealous before I was after I saw their cars. The had the 10 most expensive cars and motorbikes in the world along with some old-school cars in good condition. If I was human I would drool at them. The whole car was silent. We couldn't believe our eyes we knew the Corvinus themselves were rich but how bloody deep were their pockets? When we reached the large silver door like the door was made out of silver we all finally closed our mouths and wiped the venom off the corner of our mouths, Edward was fidgety which for a vampire is quite a feat. He gave me a sour look I gave him a glare in return. Alice then skipped to ring the doorbell. All of a sudden there was a crash curses and whining.

Then about 5 minutes of rock, paper, scissors between if I was guessing 10 people. Then a dramatic whine the door sounded as if it was about to open. All the while we were holding in our laughs. Soon a strawberry blonde and a baby faced dark head opened the door. Shock was on their faces as well as ours. They looked like us vampire flawless beauty clear skin. If it weren't for their eye colours and heartbeat I would say they are on of us. There was something about these two that were calling up an instinct I knew I had but never thought I would get to use a mothering instinct. The closer I looked at them the more my brain was making connections. She's got my hair he looks like a child version of emmet I couldn't for the life of me what was happening.

"ummmm hmmm" I missed half the conversation and it seemed like Esme asked something. Then she got a devious smile on her face and looked at the boy next to her he shook his head and then said "I'm hiding behind these guys, you risk your own life" he then came to stand behind Emmet arms crossed the blonde looked at him and muttered "Coward" she then took a big breath in opened her mouth as if to scream a name then looked like she thought better of it. "Who's the coward now" she turned to glare at him "Please come in umm just its not just us living here you know but please come in the living room it's like the only one that's clean" she then lead us in a old modernised living room well modern in terms of the tv and bar the rest looked medieval type and a fire place that looked just a as clean as the rest of the house. Curtains drawn the light made the place look welcoming. "Please take a seat I'll get the others" she then looked at the other boy and stared hard at him "MATT!" she then nudged her head to go. He gave her the cutest smile I have ever seen with dimples on both sides of his cheek _just like emmet_ and left. Edward was excited and impatient so was I but I still wanted to get a hold of these feelings that had been running through me. I felt a warm hand in mine Emmet looked at me with a puzzled expression it didn't suit him. "Did you feel that".

I opened my eyes in shock Emmet felt it too. "They are your Hikari's" Jasper added. Hikari's? they were so rare, when a vampire mated pair would feel a parent like imprint to a child or in this case children. It would be like you gave birth to them yourself. Wanting them to be happy and protect them with your life. Very few vampires get a Hikari for their souls must be worthy of such a gift. I never thought I would get one because of what I did to Royce and the others. My own Hikari not one but two of them. Now that I knew what this feeling was I let it overflow me I couldn't be happier. I looked at Emmet with a smile on my face if I could I would be shedding tears of joy. Emmet was happy as long as I was happy. I had a son and daughter. I had a son and daughter. I kept repeating it over and over again. Wait what were their names "Matt and Chanelle" Edward laughed the answer at me. I couldn't even be bothered to glare at him.

Chanelle and Matt. I loved it. Soon I was pulled out of my thoughts as the door opened and an African American girl stepped through with a buff sumo next to her a big smile on her face that screamed welcome and a quiet calculating demeaner next to her. I heard Jasper take a deep breath in and Alice start vibrating. Soon others followed. They were all breath taking in their own way some had bad boy looks others innocence. They each looked like they were truly family. Edwards was staring at Bella she looks better than the sketches portrayed her. She was avoiding his eyes like they were cursed…. Aww she really is shy. I'm happy for Edward and right now I'm ecstatic myself. I finally felt complete.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER SEVEN

 **KESS POV**

There is something wrong with the Cullen's. Especially Edward. Alice and Jasper were following El Lee and Tom Emmet and Rose were going after Matt Chanz and Colby. Fergal and Jonathan were being hounded by Esme about haircuts poor Emma was getting the third degree from Carlisle and I got stuck with Edward. This is a sick joke I fucken knew it. First the werewolves imprint now vampires too. Luke, you son of a …. ok wait that can't be applied to you but I swear I will get you for this. Fortunately, we needed to clean and the Cullen's volunteered to help.

Cue sword cutting me in half to end my misery. We used this excuse to talk amongst ourselves in Swahili I mean Africa is 24/7 sunny I doubt they learnt the language but just in case El tested them "fly yako ni wazi na uume wako ni zimejitokeza" when none of them responded we sparingly talked amongst ourselves. We didn't like this not one bit now I had two imprints. Double the work of avoidance cause knowing my like while I avoid one I would most likely run into the other. Luke is making my life miserable on purpose I know it his out to get me. Ever since Corcyra when I ruined his chances to get her.

He was doing this to make our lives difficult. I know it. "So how long have you known them". It was talking to me yes, if I was straight I would find him attractive but right now he brought unwanted memories. "All my life, we were raised together well we raised each other in a sense" we happened to be in the kitchen with Matt and Colby busy taking out the trash.

The rest were either sweeping mopping up or picking up random trash around the house. We were so busy trying to distract the wolves from asking questions by the time we realised it was time to go the mess was less than manageable after that. We technically drugged the wolves drowning them in our pheromones and hormones. Us already being their imprints made the job easier. Hopefully they won't connect the dots but knowing our luck it will most likely happen. Fortunately, we had the foresight to lock any rooms we didn't want them in and put away all breakables. We could have left it for the humans on Monday, but we were guilt tripped into making it look decent.

"Do you enjoy staying with them" this time I looked at him directly with a challenging eyebrow raised "Meaning?" he seemed to choose his next words carefully. "I mean did you ever think you would be a Corvinus" I couldn't help it I laughed. I forgot that in a sense we are just children to this empire not the creators. "I wouldn't change it for the world " I then moved closer to him feeling cheeky pressing my body to his our faces nearly touching "Blood doesn't make family, bearing ones soul and feeling nothing but love and acceptance."

He gulped which was interesting to see. "I well um" a stuttering Edward that's fun. I decided I was done torturing him Matt and Colby were snickering behind his back making sexual innuendos behind his back, and quickly stopping when he turned to look. I rolled my eyes _brothers._ Soon a disgusted scream ringed through the house. We knew there was no danger. We don't scream in fear… Ever. Edward raced to see what was happening. We took our time more curiosity than worry. "DON'T TOUCH IT!" her voice rose to new heights, whatever it was must be bad. We followed the voice down the hallway to the recreation room which we locked, even though the room was far out the corridor was long dark slightly creepy.

Soon a whole little crowd was there in the middle of the corridor excluding the adults. I peek over Jon's shoulder to see what they were staring at. Eeew you just got to be kidding me. "In the middle of the corridor. Dude was desperate" Jon was now closely examining it "It looks like a lot of look its even leaking" he pointed to the semi clear white substance on the pearl white tiles. "DUDE SHUT UP!" El was as far as she could be from this thing. Put her in a battlefield she will charge forward no fear put a frog, praying mantis or in this case a used condom. You will only see dust of where she once stood.

Soon the adult Cullen's came in and saw the offending object. "Just leave it for the maids to clear on Monday" tom had his arms crossed looking away. "That's mean we can't do that its degrading, it's not ours but still it isn't right" El shouted at him. She then turned to Jasper pulling the face. Nice, knowing you Major "Please, please, please you look brave please I'm begging you take it out there's gloves in that box you can burn all the clothes used and everything please".

she was now on her knee's tears in her eyes. The stoic blonde was caving in bit by bit she let out one more desperate please. He took a deep defeated breath and went towards the cleaning supplies and proceeded to dispose of the used condom. The little bonfire we made was burning all offending objects to come in contact with the used condom "I would toast marshmallows over it but I'm not into semen spice" … Sigh why did I get the crazy younger sister seriously though.

The house decently cleaned and now Sunday dinner cooking. We were just about to get rid of the Cullen's (offer them human food and see them run mwahaha) and finally relax. El made extra in case the wolves dropped by. But seeing as how late it is we hoped not. We did ask them not to. When goodbyes were said and the left the outer gate. We wordlessly gathered in the dining hall and took our seats. El now looking serious sat on one head of the table Leati in the other.

"It seems this wasn't going to be as easy as we thought" her voice was shallow. She didn't need to shout or talk about a whisper. We could hear well enough. "Did you notice how they were herding us into certain groups" Emma's British accent echoed through the. Yes, it was odd how they herded us eventually they had to let us go clean but they kept sort of a parental watch over us. "He imprinted on me Vampires are not supposed to imprint besides that now I have two of them? Jacob and Edward. I have a funny feeling something bad is going to happen when one or the other finds out about this.

No way this doesn't have dire consequences." We fell silent then thinking about the events of the past 2 days... huh only two days felt like a month drama everywhere we turn "Well he did say they mustn't find out what we are" Tom spoke with confidence now "I mean we can take whatever's coming and deal with it as long as they don't find out. WHAT we are" he had a point though technically we ourselves don't know what we are we just decided to be jinchūriki seeing as they were the closest things to us. "I agree with Tom we just see where this takes us then we will act accordingly, we will also be meeting up with the nest tonight fill them in on the past few days maybe give us some advice?" Emily spoke looking around for objections. It was a good idea to talk to the nest. It has been well over 4 days and we usually speak to them every day, but we didn't want to risk Edward listening in on our telepathic discussion.

So, we decided to meet them in the Aether realm. The Bjuu should also be there waiting on an update. God this was going to be such a drag. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was such a bitch how El handles her god knows. I liked Nibi horny little bastard but good company. "Well I say we wait till about 7 then. Go we don't know what's happening with the wolves I don't want any interruptions" Lee sounded irritated.

He didn't like the fact, we were in an emotional prison a wolf no matter what breed mated for life and imprinting was a forced mating and we all had loved ones waiting for us or were in love already. This was an awkward situation we been put in. In a wordless agreement, we dispersed some taking showers some relaxing and others checking on dinner soon in a quiet rotation we were all clean and having dinner. A million thoughts floating through our minds. 9 pm no wolves we too that as fortunately school only starts for us on Tuesday. Well most of us. We placed seals on our Den trap seals, privacy, intruder, silence you name it we put it. Call us paranoid but you can never be too careful. We then took random spots in the Den. Yet our skin touching intimately. Then a hum of bliss surrounded us. Soon we drifted in complete tranquillity to the Aether realm.

Authors note

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, twilight, Ergon, Underworld.


	12. Chapter 12

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER EIGHT

 **Kess Pov**

The sun was a beautiful fire shade red orange and yellow mixing harmoniously and giving the, sea a jewel effect. Dragons of all kinds stood tall and proud some with their riders some conversing with the bjuu. It took a few centuries but eventually we worked in harmony some more than others, but once they realised one cannot survive without the other and vice versa. We finally worked in harmony. The Aether realm was tranquil with waterfalls and creatures that neither exist or do not exist sang and played in this landscape with no worries. Time passes differently here. Well more like we can choose how time passes for us. For now, we chose to spend a few days with our other halves and be ourselves for a while. Kuruma was trying to nip at Drago's scaly red tail getting her attention. If I didn't know any better, I would say he had a crush on the red female dragon or it could be the fact that she's red. He got another nip in before she tried to set him on fire. His deep laugh boomed through the forest as the irate dragon moved away from the nine-tailed demon king … Emma Jon Colby and Lee were walking on the ocean yes, I said on the ocean. They were using chakra. We learnt it on our travels when we were taking care of Naruto the original container of the nine tails while taking care of her (yes, it's a femNaruto) we trained her and ourselves in all form of jitsu's it was fun tree walking, water walking, seals. I especially loved gengitstu (ps I don't know if I'm spelling this right and I'm too lazy to google). _You're thinking hard little one._ Spyro was a beautiful emerald dragon, he was a bit of a know it all snob, but his dry sense of humour was what brought us closer eventually. My bonded dragon and Nibi were like oil and water most of the time and that's the way most of us preferred it the few times they did work together. Everyone ran away including me and I'm supposed to be their darling vessel or jailer depends who you ask. I don't know how but the one time they switched our bodies sexes it was traumatising yet educational. Elrica ran around naked screaming "See I am a pure breed African" … I think it's enough said don't you think. The boys enjoyed it a bit too much and the girls well let's say after the initial fascination wore off. It was getting out of hand… Anyway, after many interesting cruel pranks later we decided that Nibi and Spyro on good terms means bad news for us. "The vampires and shapeshifters I'm so angry but I know it's not their fault. Luke is playing with fire and keeps adding to the flames. They paying attention to us and we don't want that. Fortunately, we chose something they couldn't have heard of unless they studied Chinese myths but still god knows what else his gong to throw at us... or me for that matter." _You not alone you have us_ he motioned his head to my pack my family I watched them with a smile on my face. I wouldn't trade them for the world. Lee and the other boys were having a wrestling match. While Chanz played announcer. El bouncing in her seat in excitement the others also watching in amusement. I looked at Spyro he went off to sit with Els Black Dragon Ash. Yes, I know I know it wasn't my first choice but he likes it and she's happy. I decided to go sit next to Emma who gave me a big smile and a wink. Then turned to look at boys the bell rang and Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were first up. Yes, I wouldn't no couldn't give them up.


	13. Chapter 13

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER NINE

Leah Pov

We all knew they were distracting us. All of us had foggy memories almost like a drug hazy. Pauls words not mine though I have to agree it was almost as if we were high. Snippets of laughing talking loving caresses. I enjoyed it while it lasted probably wouldn't happen again. School was only starting on Wednesday or so, because of the surplus of students attending. The reservation school was burnt down mysteriously no one knew what started it so they started integrating the forks high with the reservation. It was going to be crowded originally the pack. (those still young enough to attend school) were going to be "home schooled" but now with the imprints. Well the council couldn't say much against it. So now bloodsuckers and shapeshifters were going to be in the same vicinity. Oh joy. "you coming in to eat" Emily and I were on civil terms now after the imprint. We not how we used to be but we getting there. "yeah I'll be there in a moment" I looked back at the forest. My thoughts running a mile a minute. Leati he was native to Hawaii. He was strong in personality. He gave me an impression of the alpha in the group it suited him very well. He didn't seem to have a domineering personality and seemed to handle everything in stride. If anything, handling Pauls imprint seemed like a full-time job. I couldn't help but smile. Jacobs imprint came out of her shell for a bit she was fun a bit stoic. Yet she seemed to ease with everyone else. That family was something else. The squabbled and bickered like children even Lee joined in an impromptu wrestling match even the girls joined in along with Seth and the others. It was fun to see the colour drain from Embry's face when his imprint was playfully slammed on the couch. We were worried at first but realised it was normal. Then there were the random conversations. Something about rats having a secret organisations. To old school cartoons vs new school. Seth and Elrica had an all-out debate about those. It was fun to listen yet somehow everyone got roped in when we added our own. I had never felt so. Human so happy for those few hours. "It's nice to see you smile again" I jumped a bit I thought she went back inside. "He would be good for you" she said sadly. My temper rose and deflated just as quick. I was angry that my imprint had to be mafia. Our world was secretive theirs was to but unlike them we didn't have the benefit of high walls to protect our secrets. Two natives came to the reservation bought a rundown cottage. They had guns we could smell the gun powder even though most of the time was spent in the forest, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they were doing. Maybe about 400km from us there was a cliff that over looked their estate though through human eyes you couldn't see much with the right equipment you could see something. Already this put a hinder on our patrols we had to be extra alert for humans wondering around. "But it's not over yet don't lose hope Leah the gods wouldn't have given him to you if you weren't meant to be together" she was looking out at the trees the sun was hitting them in such an angle their bark looked orange. She had a determined look on her face as if to for herself to believe it. She was right. God wouldn't have given him to me if there wasn't a way for this to work. I looked toward her again to tell her she was right, I only just saw her entering the cottage probably to stop the others from eating all the food. I let out a huge sigh dusting off my shorts I went inside the house smell of grilled chicken making my tummy rumble.


	14. Chapter 14

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER TEN

"You kidding me tell me that I'm hallucinating please someone anyone" Emma's voiced was higher than her normal, emotionless prim and proper kind. They were watching the news they normally don't. Yet they received a phone call from Charlie asking us where we been the previous afternoon and did we have witnesses guess the Cullen's coming here was a blessing in disguise. We had a solid alibi not that Charlie was worrieod it's just we would be the first to be blamed even though several more crimes were reported with same M.O. in other areas but hey let's just blame the mafia kids.

Fortunately, we were not mentioned. Giving it some thought being the top Mafia family took a lot out of us. Yes, we are immortal and knowing things before hand was a huge help.

It was tiring building this Empire took a lot of blood and tears. Especially for the girls besides Elly who if you truly knew her was as emotionally as a brick wall, it takes a lot out of us. Humans were a lot of empires down fall El suggested we use summons. Demons that want to walk the earth and create havoc but still loyal to us. I worked if one of our demons got captured (due to a human mistake mind you) he would immediately vacate the human vessel well actually it was a golem. You know human shell made of clay pretty much brain dead just needs a soul you know. Anyway, once the vacated the golem it would be in a human vegetable state.

They would get nothing from it. We only used humans for cleaning even then we never ever brought business home we used the Aether realm multiple universes came in handy when you importing exporting or making drugs virtually untraceable to man. We lasted 2000 years before the humans realised we were major players, hey you might not get caught but you might get noticed eventually. Gold Diamonds oil you name it we had it eventually we had to step out we knew eventually our names would carry heavy weight in the world and needed to exercise the correct battle plan to in a way rule the world. As the world evolved we kept up and made our presence known. Fear was often associated with our name. People knew us whispered they wondered how we kept having children how come our empire has fallen.

Recently they figured out we were nearly 1000 years old well empire wise. This was the first time they have seen us. It's the first time we were in a sense in public view. You can thank twilight for that. Not that we had much of choice. When Charlie cried in outrage of a daughter he never knew and it was put on live T.V we stepped out into the world. Now everyone knew us and it seemed to have had interesting consequences. On the news, a reporter sneaked past the police to catch a glimpse of the bodies. Skinned skulls and spines missing a bloodbath and in the background, you could make out our estate at the bottom.

No, it did not look good. Whoever they were. They were spying on us (pfft like we already didn't know) no the problem is we know what did this and well I didn't see this coming I mean I was expecting maybe few sea monster's soul reapers even a rouge spirit here and there but I gotta hand it to Luke. His got one heck of an imagination. "We need to go after them their drawing to much attention her!" Emma paced as she spoke. Kess was nodding her head in agreement "I mean maximum it's about two of them right they not pack hunters". Chanz was messaging her temples and irritated scowl marring her classical features.

"We can't" El was composed she stood straight commanding us to listen, standing just behind Lee who sat on a huge blood red one seater. Chanz head snapped up "Why not this is calling attention to us" she bellowed her face turning her signature red. I thought about why El said know and quickly caught on "Because its already calling attention to us, now everyone will be watching the town Charlie the wolves' vampires it doesn't matter that we are lucky enough to have an iron clad alibi with cameras proving our innocence the town will still hang us out to burn blaming us because it was so close hell the hill was looking down at our estate…" I couldn't help but give a short hysteric laugh "We will be under a microscope and god knows how long they will be here but it will be to long" by now everyone besides our two alphas had deflated. Then Kess perked up a smirk we all learned to fear graced her features "Who says we have to get rid of them? We can find others with a **_supernatural_** advantage to do it for us". Huh? What ooooh… El let out a tinkling laugh "Twilight vs Predators who would have thought". It all clicked into place after that and if I'm right about their line of thinking we were going to need a few shadow clones and a distraction. I push myself off the wall I was leaning on and let out a dramatic sigh "Well I have a feeling both of them will be on their way here, we should start our planning.".We all had a place in our pack each taking on a role we never knew we had. El and Lee were not leaders in their human lives but they were loyal and trustworthy to a fault they disliked betrayal and took it as deep as a knife wound.

They held us together one the sun through our darkness the other the voice of reason. When El and I first met, she pulled no punches despite liking my Small Ville series she treated me with respect and indifference. She followed me for 500 years keeping me out of trouble watching my back despite what I did to her. She said she loved me well that she loved all of us she never had that in her human life and wouldn't let go not matter what. She finally found something to die for and she wasn't going to let me throw it away. Ironically, she was lying in a pool of her own blood a sword inches from her heart acting like a painful tourniquet. I cried so much that day and I prayed so hard rocking on heels holding her refusing to leave. Lee and the others came. She lived everyone was pissed but couldn't blame me immortality sucked without each other.

And at some point, we drifted and she put us back together. She had more scars than all of us to prove it and we appreciated it and in return promised each other and her the same loyalty and protectiveness. I wouldn't trade this family. You never know what you got till it's gone. I like being all powerful I try not to let it go to my head we all did but sometimes it creeps through the expensive cars estates latest tech. Fortunately our bjuu and dragons keep us in check not afraid to beat us down to size also remind us empires fall. We came up with a rule the empires fall due to corruption so we do our best to give back as much as we take trying to balance out our bad with good. I heard tyres grounding out gravel.

Damn they don't waste time do they. I pulled the curtain aside and was surprised to see both the Cullen's and Quileute's making their way over. I laughed "Looks like we going to have an interesting day. El was beside me also looking and groaned out loud "Dammit". I looked towards her smirking I just had that weird mother hen vamp to worry about she had a pixie war veteran and a possessive wolf to deal with well her and a few others who also happens to have two imprints hahahah. "So, what's the plan?" El bit her lip it would be the only tell that her brain was working on over drive the others scattered around probably hiding I snorted "Cowards" then El lit up at me a childish glint in her eye I groaned I probably would enjoy this at the same time could end in a childish squabble. "YOUR IT" she squealed while grabbing lee arm toward the back side of the house "HIDE AND SEEK". Huh should be fun **. DING.** That sneaky little tramp now I have answer the damn door!


	15. Click and Hide

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Alice POV

My hikari Tom opened the door his hair looked messy like he never combed it his whole life fortunately he washes it regularly. He had an uncomfortable look on his face. "what's wrong?" I asked gently. He turned red before mumbling "hide and seek" all of us pulled a confused face.

"Huh?" then he took a huge gulp of air "We playing hide and seek sooo ja you can join if you want… Well actually you got no choice El said join or leave." I was shocked their playing hid and seek why? Tom looked at me then spoke as if the question was written on my face.

"El wanted to take our minds off things". It clicked after that. "soooo im going to count to 100 and you can either play or go… if you guys are playing one of you gotta count with me. Back garden only" he then leaned on the wall inside and began counting Jasper then went next to him and started counting with him. No one was going to leave unfortunately that includes the dogs.

I ran to the back of the house I could already hear their heart beats in different sections of the yard. It looked like we were in an enchanted forest it looked surreal(pictures below). I don't know how long we stood there admiring this place listening to a small waterfall east of us. This place in all my years I have never seen a place like this it looked like something out of a book. It felt like all of us and I mean by all is including the Quileute's. stood transfixed for god only knows how long till Jasper raised his voice higher "43, 44!" Once we collected ourselves we moved about cautiously still drinking in the garden of Eden. there were so many places to hide. Emmet and I somehow ended up in a garden that had large fake mushrooms a cute makeshift wall with a stone path running through it.

There were bright flowers tall trees with different shades of green. "looks like we found pixie village" emmet was smiling widely at me I rolled my eyes "idiot" "well you can hide here I don't think bears are allowed here" "go find a cave" he already left no doubt he heard me. I moved around eventually found a hallow mushroom. Don't start ok. There was a hole at the base I could barely fit through but it was good enough I stepped and wrinkled my nose it smelt like leather mixed with pain fortunately not as strong. But strong enough for a vampire. I ducked inside the height of the mushroom just enough for me to stand. I smelt a wolf nearby and I couldn't help but scowl being near them hindered my vision.

Though Edward could still read their minds I despised the fact I was blind. When I saw the news with the bodies I had never seen anything so gruesome their skinned bodies blood red. Their backs butchered open revealing their skull and spine missing. Apparently, hikers discovered them and informed the police and news seeing as how unique the murder was along with its location. Just looking over the Corvinus manor it was fortunate that we went there in the morning to help them clean and security cameras footage helped a lot. They were innocent. We decided to come down and talk to them. Comfort them we were looking for an excuse to come down and see them again. Esme Rose and I were excited and already planning a bigger house to accommodate them. It was the first time that I got along with Rose.

We were all complaining about how the boys need haircuts well not all of them but really. We were also wondering about the change we couldn't change them all at once. To many new born vampires would be chaos and we would need to keep them from the Voltori for at least 100 years. By then they should have control. The only problem we foresaw with them is the fact they are the Elite Mafia who have even managed to outsmart Aro and Caius. Who become quite obsessed with them at one point but since died down but we know they wouldn't pass up the opportunity to **_ask_** them. Though they could not use their normal methods to interrogate them*jane* being our hikari's they were protected from that. Unfortunately, Aro was a well shifty for a lack of a better word and without Edwards mind reading and my premonitions I think we would have been in trouble a long ago. Though now we had a far bigger problem than before. All of them were shields. We knew Bella was a shield we expected it when the future changed well in all honesty it was more hazy than blank, that's when the rest of them stepped in and well now Edward couldn't read their minds not even a whisper. We knew the Voltori would find some way to bypass the law somehow. And none of us would let it happen.I heard a strange sound almost like a clicking sound I couldn't tell what it was the wind brought a strange smell sort of like dessert metal lizard . I heard two heart beats coming from one direction and soft movement if I wasn't a vampire I almost didn't hear it. It was predatory almost I stopped moving kept myself completely still. The clicking noise got closer and whatever it was moved past me. Something told me to keep still not to move so I didn't not that I was afraid no my hikari's were close I couldn't risk them getting hurt at whatever it was when it finally passed I let a breath I never had. Whatever it was it wouldn't end well.


	16. Guns and Frogs

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER TWELVE

Jasper POV

I felt young again well as young as an immortal vampire could feel in certain circumstances. Ever since we found them my blood lust was down to Carlisle control going to school didn't seem so bad anymore I could go shopping with Alice (though that seems more of a curse than anything) it made her happy. Now I was looking in this enchanted forest with my 2nd oldest hikari looking for his siblings. We already found 2 of the werewolves and Rose who was no chuffed neither were the dogs. We found the others after 2 hours and the only ones left was my youngest and Alice after an hour, Rose huffed "How is it possible we can't find her both of them" her blond hikari gave her a look "Have you even reached the end of this garden?".

Then Emmet oohed like a light bulb switch went on in his head. "She's home in pixie village". All steps faltered at that statement and gave him a dubious look. He rolled his eyes at us as if **_we_** were the idiots. He proceeded to walk in a direction with no leads we followed him. Well I'll give it to Emmet it really did look like pixie village large mushrooms bright exotic colours the air smelt sweet in a way. I caught her scent and followed it to a large mushroom with a rock in front of it Tom followed the foot indents that led him to the same spot we looked at each other then proceeded to move the small rock from the hole .

Alice's head peeped out and she then giggled "You had me waiting long enough" I couldn't help but smile memories rushing to me "I beg your pardon maam" looking down on her she gave me a quick peck.I know that one she was worried about something I gave her a look. "OOOk lets find El….". Lee our oldest looked thoughtful for a moment "Did any of you by any chance come across water." Alice then faced him "Yeah not too far from here" then all of them smiled and ran towards where Alice had pointed.

It was like a mini waterfall I have never seen anything like it there were steps that looked like they were made from the trees themselves leading to a pool it was semi-shaded by trees that gave the sunlight that was peeking through a diamond look across the water the air was fresh with a hint of Vanilla. She was here. "Found her dress" Roses youngest held a white dress that was hanging in the branch. She had a smile on her face "That girl and water" "Well I don't know about you but I'm hot and can kill two birds with one stone.

Tom then stripped down to his boxers and jumped in. The pond was deep far deeper than it looked. Soon they all were stripping giggling laughing. Soon screeches were heard along with splashes and laughter. Tom was nowhere to be seen. "So, you guys joining us or just standing there" the golden red head was smiling at us Esme was looking at Carlisle smiling. Soon the wolves stripped down and jumped in Emmet did a cannon ball soon after.

Suddenly Elrica's head popped out she was grinning "Took you long enough to find me means I Win" Alice looked relieved and soon our eldest had her on his shoulders and unceremoniously dropped her in the pool. There were shrieks of laughter. Eventually we joined in with Esme and Carlisle looking on the side like lifeguards. As we started an impromptu water fight. Soon before we realised it the sun set and Esme called us out we all went out. The kids were shivering slightly and went to pick up their respective clothing.

That's when I noticed the tattoos on all of them. El had a phoenix and dragon along her ribcage going down to her thigh in light blue blood red and green. Bella or Kess had a dream catcher like design on her thigh all black in a beautiful pattern each of them had unique tattoos yet there was one that was the same the ones on their left arm it was flame like yet it was a purple blue colour and all of them were glowing slightly. Interesting was it part if their gang? Just like that the events of early this morning pulled into our minds. We know they didn't do it I mean we are part of their alibi along with CCTV footage solidifying it further.

Yet it didn't stop us from questioning them. El looked at me her galaxy like eyes staring into me I felt as if she was reading me gauging my reaction. Then she turned towards Lee, whatever was in her eyes he turned towards me scowling "We had nothing to do with those two hikers" and just like that the atmosphere change.

"Yes, ok we mafia but we not stupid we know besides them there a few more watching us trying to get info we were fortunate enough those were from a minor rival gang." El placed a hand on his arm his turmoil emotions that if I were human would send me staggering back like a ferocious thunderstorm calmed down. Tranquillity washed over him. "We didn't raise above all of them by doing petty murders, some of those who came here are CIA, FBI and other gangs. We knew they were coming. We wouldn't be stupid enough to start killing them if we killed the wrong one we would have more trouble than the death was worth." Her voice was cold hard. Devoid of all the sun and warmth she displayed earlier her emotions in check. I felt no anger no fear. The only thing I felt was the best way to describe it is stillness. "We Corvinus don't kill casually. Nor do we flaunt our status. We would have been killed off centuries ago if we did that.

It's not our style to call attention to ourselves, but don't mistaken this for cowardice." Her eyes suddenly took on sharper colours almost like a cat's eyes when you shine a light into it "eerily creepy predator" was Emmets words yet these held more of a threat. Her face was still calm her posture perfect for a human. She then looked at the lake "Our world is a lot like this pool. You don't know what's in it or how deep it goes till you jump in".

Her eyes turned normal colours turning softer and a smile graced her face "We had nothing to do with those murders, but we do know wha- who did it. And my suggestion to you is stay out of the forest till the next full moon". Kess then spoke her voice sharp "Now that you got what you wanted I think it's time we all went our separate ways." She then took one of the boy's hands and stomped off Chanz and El went towards Alice's old hiding place and lee and the others each went in a pair or more in different directions leaving us behind "This is all your fault bloodsucker!" one of the wolves were now facing me angrily his chest puffing in and out in anger.

"Shut up dog breath none of us said anything they told us on their own" Rose shouted back. Emmet pushing her behind him. Letting out a low growl towards the wolf who took a threatening step towards her. We all were battle ready I sent out waves of calm trying to placate the situation Carlisle also talking to the wolves "Listen we were worried, even though we gave them an alibi it doesn't mean people wouldn't still accuse them. In the end, you must admit we were all curious as to whether they had something to do with it Mafia and all" they calmed down "Just stay away from our-" glass shattering broke us out of the argument Edwards temper rose suddenly and I wondered why he must have seen something in their minds to piss him off.

A gunshot ran through the air and a high-pitched screech reached us and a "OH for the love" and another shot rang out. WE all ran towards the shots our fight soon forgotten. A squeal of "Did I get it please tell me its dead".

The scene we walked into was El standing on top of a table gun in hand pointing at a strange looking splotch of guts and flesh. "You didn't have to shoot the bloody thing. Chanz and the other girls also found refuge on either objects or their brothers. "It shouldn't have scared me like that. I'll give it a nice funeral and repay mother nature in kind but it shouldn't have sneaked up on me" "You scared our guests" Kess spoke while getting off the back of Colby, was it? She then faced us eyes bright and face slightly pink. She then bit her lip and an almost puppy face "It was a frog" her voice small timid almost pleading innocence gun now taken by her brother.

Who was shaking his head and covering his smirk the rest of the siblings climbed down chuckling or smiling "she hates them absolutely terrifies her she became impartial to them after a while but the cant hop up from nowhere" there was laughter in Kess's voice "Well at least it died quick and noble" el muttered while climbing down eyeing the frog carnage she had created. Edward approached Kess even though Colby was her "brother" he still felt like a threat seeing as they hadn't completed the imprint yet and he barely noticed Jacob doing the same. I watched as Paul went towards el and all the wolves moving towards a specific member of the Corvinus family. Their emotions almost in complete mimicry of one another.

Concern, happiness and a dark sort of emotion almost possessive. Suddenly there were loud growls "she's mine!" Edwards voice rang through the courtyard. His eyes black staring down one of the wolves I believe a descendant of Black. "Piss off bloodsucker" he was shaking. Kess was standing away from them looking towards her siblings for help. **_BANG! BANG! BANG._** Lee stood with a gun in the air smoke coming out of it. "I think we have spent too much time in one another's company and its best if everyone leaves." The golden red head spoke her voice hard broaching no argument. The fight simmered down to glares. "This isn't over PUP" Edward hissed stomping his way back into the castle. Kess breathed a sigh of relief. I guess they didn't want a fight. Lee was looking down at El who was smiling widely at him her white teeth shining and her eyes sparkling with impudence if that were even possible. "Don't even say it" his voice stiff.

She then shrugged her shoulders and skipped inside. Chanz started laughing "and to think it's not even Monday yet" groans were heard all around and soon we were all saying our good byes and on our way. Once home Edward slammed his car door "Dammit" he was throwing what emmet would call a bitch fit. "Edward dear calm down tell us what's wrong" Esme was trying to placate her first born. He ran after he left the car we followed and found him uprooting trees and screaming.

Being us he didn't tire easily so there was no waiting it out eventually Esme decided to approach cautiously trying to find out what caused the most violent behaviour we have ever seen from the most withdrawn in our group. He whipped his head towards Esme "He imprinted on her". Those four words froze us. It was impossible we never heard of a vampire's mate getting 2 imprints but then again, they are two different species could that be the reason the future changed so drastically? Now thinking ack on the emotions during that fight I remembered that dark possessive feeling I felt from him as he neared Edwards mate. Then I slowly realised something else "It's not just him, is it?" Edward then paused to look at me. His look told me all I need to know. Things just got a whole lot more complicated.


	17. Clay birds and Plans

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Kess POV

I was surprised I could hold in the smirk honestly that was far too easy and the idiots didn't even pick up on our subtle pushing. We avoided chaos in our own home which would have made our life more complicated with phased wolves pissed vampires. Elrica's gingitstu worked wonders on Alice and everyone knows who imprinted what how and when. God how could I not be happy we pretty much solved most of our stresses and no fear of exposure and no Grammy award winning acting needed. I couldn't help but let out a girlish squeal I felt so liberated. I'm so happy this plan worked though it was last minute and did have a few holes in it.

We pulled it off beautifully and little suspicion to ourselves. "Now it's phase two" I couldn't help but beam at my older sibling Colby "make a clay bird we will send a light gingustu of the predators weird clicking sounds and then we wait" "Shouldn't we have also done the wolves?" Colby had such a sexy bad boy smokers voice if Chanz wasn't into him I might have taken a bite but unfortunately for us girls nearly all the boys (I personally think all of them) had their hearts lost on a clueless angel. "It would be pushing too far to be honest and I think they will be holding a meeting soon" Emma was filing her nails barely looking up. The plan was her and Els idea she usually filled in the blanks for El. "Right and when they have that meeting which we all know will take place in the forest we can do that stunt again maybe we would have piqued their curiosity enough for them to go after it." Everything went so well with no hitches.

I know this sounds cliché but I love it when a plan comes together. With only frog guts spilt. All in all it's a good day. Colby's bird informed us they were all in the forest even better we then sent our Predator gingitsu with the next clay bird and let the rest unfold. We just wanted them to be familiar with their scent and noise. So, when the hunt begins they have some sort of advantage. "We also need to- make a backup plan" Emmas face pulled into a displeased scowl meaning she already had a plan and didn't like it not one bit. "How bad" my voice squeaked not that we were afraid it's just being immortal was such a drag sometimes.

You must understand we have seen it all the rise and fall of kingdoms not even mentioned in history and empires that would make Romans look like rats. Wars, so many wars. It shocked us that humanity didn't die out the way they slaughtered each other without remorse or morals. Children's screams echoed above the black smoke and the blood-filled air. What we called blood winds. It was when so much blood was shed it became the very air you breathed and carried across the lands. It would blow unto your face soft caressing. Yet as soon as you breathed it in you inhaled death. Interfering on Earth soon become a bore for us having participated in many of the wars that took place and ran our fair share of intimidating Empires.

Sometimes all you want is peace. When we finally reached the 21st century. We were tired. Fortunately, Emma and El made plans so that we could live in peace glamorously. We made sure to keep some land of ours through the years hiding our horde of gold and gems in each of the lands like dragons (Though we are jinchūriki to our bonded dragons did not help…. At all) They made sure we had back up plans for our back up plans though when we were told (more like ordered unless we planned on spending two millennia in the 7th realm of hell)

Be mafia, soon things got more complicated. Drug deals weapons and assassinations. That's what we decided to dabble in when we had a meeting about our new mafia life. We also then decided to not hire humans. (whether we like to admit it or not they are two faced when faced with the right motivation self-preservation, greed jealousy) so we decided on demons and summons.

The problem with Mafia is you always got to treat it like a chess game knowing your moves 5 in advance and knowing how to defend against any adversary in at least 3 steps. Emma and El made the initial first steps then the boys took over we were a bit rocky at first but soon we dispatched into certain segments to keep our empire running smoothly for at least 1700 years. Lee and El dealt with business she laid a false sense of security and made others think she was a pretty face and dumb. Lee laid the arrogance ego and deadly shadows together the played the world like Mozart would the Requiem. They didn't even realise they were being played till the last moment.

Emma usually stayed close to them acting as a buffer I usually stayed with Lee the whole Women power thing. It was tedious boring almost repetitive. This thing with the predators was stimulating to say the least, but we were exhausted. We just wanted to at least get 3 months of peace before the shit storm started. "We might have to lure them to us **all** of them". I should admit I had a bit of a blonde moment well not just me. Until it dawned on me. This meant we couldn't keep them at an arm's length like we wanted not until this predator issue was resolved. On top of that if we used plan B the predators would be using our grounds as an arena. Well shit. "Troublesome isn't it" El had a small smile on her face her eyes were tired already. Understatement of the fucking year.


	18. Side to Side

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

" ** _KRRRRRRRRRR"_** Alice stiffened at the noise she hoped maybe it was her imagination (yes we know vampires are dead got no brainwaves and no imagination but a vampire can hope) and just like before it sent a tingle down her spine. The wind blew its scent towards her she couldn't help but whimper slightly at the strange smell. Jasper was beside her in an instant Edward now slightly calmer, looked towards his telepathic sister in surprise.

"Do you think it followed you" he asked out loud already hearing her thoughts of when she heard and smelt this strange _predator_ at the Corvinus estate. Jasper looks down at his wife, she isn't full blown scared she just doesn't like the face that technically its invisible to her (in more ways than one) she couldn't **see** it and therefore was a threat. "I thought maybe it was part of the garden" " ** _KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"_**. Alice inhales deeply and unnecessary. "Im starting to hate that sound" she breathed out. The vampires stood still sniffing and straining their ears for the mysterious invisible foe that seemed to be following their seer.

I've been here all night (Ariana)  
I've been here all day (Nicki Minaj)  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side  
(Let them hoes know)

I'm talkin' to ya  
See you standing over there with your body  
Feeling like I wanna rock with your body  
And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin')

Emmet let out a booming laugh that quickly dissipated the tense air. He had changed Carlisle ring town while he was busy in the study researching Hikari's. Carlisle rolled his eyes at his adoptive son and looked down at his I-phone. He was shocked at the name that appeared on the screen **BLACK.** Edward growls low Carlisle throws him a look that say BEHAVE OR ELSE. "Mr Black how are you" his diplomatic voice as Emmet calls it shining through "I did not call for pleasantries Cullen we have much to discuss" his voice sharp and unpleasant he did not enjoy talking to the Cullen's but now it seems as if the situation at hand cannot be left alone and may bring about a war between the reservation and the Cullen's it needed to be sorted out quickly. Carlisle knew this and let out a breath "Yes from what I understand this cannot be discussed over the phone". A snort was his answer he waited not wanting to cause any more aggravation than needed. "We will meet at the border then?". The leader then looked over at his first born weighing the pros can cons of the situation his mind running at the news he just heard. Edwards eyes were black. You could see his frustration clearly on his face. No, it was too early "I think Mr. Black we should hold on our meeting till next Monday evening till tempers cool down. I'm sure like me you don't want tempers flying" yes tomorrow evening would have to do it was the day before the Corvinus siblings were scheduled to attend the high school and they were going camping any way seeing as Alice had seen the sun that day. It would have to be enough time for Edward to calm down and feed, before meeting the reason for his current disposition. Mr Black had yet to answer the only reason Carlisle knew he was still on the phone was the faint human heart beat on the other side of line. He then let out a defeated breath "yes I believe that would be more appropriate. We will meet an hour after sunset. good evening Cullen" then he cut the phone not waiting for the reply. Carlisle then ran his hand through his pale blonde hair looking up at the sky that was now tinged a darker orange and the first star peeking through before the sun full set as if impatient to show the world that it shines brighter and better than its brothers and sisters. As Carlisle looked up he also noticed an unusual sight two white birds soaring east. They looked like seagulls mixed with eagles he never seen a breed such as those. The made no sound as they vanished in the horizon. "Well how do we approach them?" Jasper was already in Major mode strategic till the end. He sighed again being leader wasn't all what it was cracked up to be he knew Edward had to come seeing as it was probably about him and Jasper to ease wayward tempers and Emmet for muscle which would hopefully not be needed and everyone else in the backlines. It was going to be a long evening. Soon after they discussed what had needed to be discussed they made their way back home to prepare for their _camping trip_.

By that time the white eagle seagulls had made it back to their makers and they were now watching the events unfold through a magic mirror I know but they didn't have TV's in the 13th century and they were too lazy to transfer the spell to technology. "Well that happened a lot sooner than I expected" Kess was grinning like a cat who just got sushi and cream in one big gulp. "I think we should _attend_ that meeting" Lee's arms were folded he was happy that things were going well, and he didn't want to miss an opportunity to spy on the thorns in their backsides. From what they saw the Cullen's were going camping at least that was one less problem that could show up at their door. The shape shifters were a different story all together

"We shouldn't celebrate to quickly this luck is bound to run out though I agree with Roman we should attend that meeting. Once we get a handle on everything we then **_try_** to do plan A" El was pacing. The only time she called Lee by his wrestling name was when she was a tad bit stressed. Kess still couldn't help smiling yes things could go wrong but at least they went right first. This thing between Edward and Jacob wasn't going to blow over but at least it wasn't happening here and putting them into any more of an awkward position they have found themselves in. If the wolves or the vampires lost their tempers in front of them and allowed their true selves to show like I don't know phasing or super speed. Then they would have to Grammy award acting shocked and would be pulled deeper into the rabbit hole. It would make avoiding them a hassle and imprinting more troublesome than it already was.

For now, they could feign naivety at the supernatural forks situation and avoid the wolves and vampires using their Mafia title as a valid excuse. If they had shown them their true selves Kess shivered. Broken bones and torn souls is the way it would have been dealt with. Yes, it was a premature celebration, but as far as she was concerned it could have been a hell of a lot worse.

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

I'm suffering a bit of writers block it's not that I don't know what will happen next, it's just that there are too many paths to reach the next destination. But like I said whether its 0 to 100 reviews I'll finish this story and add few here and there. I decided I'm writing a blood wind serious going from Stargate the hobbit and even a Naruto one. MY mind is working 350 km/h and I'm trying to calm myself and do only one at a time cause if I try with another I'll just loose myself and end up in a mental institution. So yeah just in case you think I'm bluffing I'm finishing this one way or another before this year is over it will be complete. I do not own twilight Naruto or Predators. Hope you enjoyed the holidays mwhahaha.


	19. Incorrect Labeling

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Aldhabi;"Not the update. I apologise it seems as if I labelled my previous chapter incorrectly its actually thirteen. fourteen is coming soon. I hope we shall see if the creative juices will start flowing soon/span/span/strong/p 


	20. Hikari Meeting

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

 ** _I'm such a dumbass I wanted to add tattebo(believe it!) to the end of my authors note in chapter 13 you know Naruto's catch phrase *sigh* oh well on with my story._**

"What!" though each voice different they carried the same shock outrage and disbelief. The imprinters (what else are you supposed to call them?) now stood in the forest near a river that was down the middle in territory lines. The rushing water was no problem for the supernatural's as their advanced hearing could be heard above the raw of water. The two white robins sat on the closest tree of the borderline listening intently to those that cause their masters and mistresses such unhappiness fortunately they too could hear these pesky troublemakers about the loud gushing water and thanked their master who had created them also made sure they could not shriek or squawk for they would have at the news the leader vampire had re-laid to the shapeshifting dogs instead the ruffled their clay feathers as if to shake off the shock and intently payed attention to the scene below one wanted to leave but the other said not yet. In the end the Corvinus clan would be happy with that decision

Carlisle sighed it went better than he though so far the wolves that couldn't control their tempers, vanished in the woods to strip and phase. He was not facing Billy Black the only human among them who looked deep in thought. Carlisle had only told them about the Hikaris not about Edwards imprint on the Brunette Corvinus. He saved that for last and a good thing too as it seems the younger black has anger issues. He knew he had to tell them about that and hope for the best he would need to speak to Sam first about restraining the young wolf before he relayed the deadly news to him.

Both the wolves and Vampires arrived at the former with a look of anger and suspicion. Once Carlisle had diplomatically confirmed the imprints. That Paul Embry Jacob and the girl wolf with her brother whose names escapes him at this moment in time. He then told the tale of the Hikari's.

No one knows if she was the first Japanese vampire or simply an unlucky kind women who was turned into one. Akiko. The tales spoke of her heart and that she only went after the guilty blood and defended the innocent the best she could. Her heart mourned for one thing. Children. She saw in the faces of mothers even though she knew she could not have children she still wished to give that love and want nothing in return. She went to visit a powerful Moji (with doctor) this is where the lines of fact and fiction blur and being vampires themselves and discovering other creatures didn't really clear this much. It was said the moji was with child. She fell in love with a farmer's boy who had been killed by his father. The witch then fled and hid in the mountains.

She was dying of a broken heart by the time Akiko had found her she was a shadow of herself. Apparently, Akiko forgot her wish and tried to help the witch as best she could. Then the baby came a month early. Akiko stood by her side and helped her best she could she even offered the young witch immortality after the birth she was weakened and refused it. "You are a Hikari in the dark tunnel I see in your heart want you want so it shall be" Akiko was confused at the young girl's words. When the baby boy started crying and she went to pick it up it looked at her and all of a sudden, the world grew brighter happier.

The witch gifted her with Hikari said to only go to her kind meaning the vampires if they were worthy of it. It was a parental love not like the imprinting at all, still as deadly to those who lost their Hikari's.

the witch died 3 months later even though she was not sick physically emotionally she could not got on. Akiko took care of the child and watched it grow. When the boy grew 16 years later the Romanians guard of maybe 29 who had come back from a small rebellion that had formed in japan this was before the Voltari had come into power. They saw Akiko with her Hikari Akito in a field full of flowers sun shining and without asking or waiting for an explanation drained Akito snapping his next. What happened next the remaining 3 soldiers that had survived called it Hells Furry. "You killed my Hikari! My beautiful Hikari!" by then they say a blood red light had surrounded her. Her eyes turned Black and pupiless. The air got heavy even for vampires.

Then she moved faster than any vampire they had ever seen in their immortal lives Vladimir and Stephan who had been there themselves said. That was the day they knew fear for the first time, by the time they had killed her they were only 3. Her mutterings of Hikari lingered in the air. They stopped near a village asking human after human about Akiko. And finally came across the story that held truth. Since then they have been only 10 documented Hikari's when the Volturi came into power they were curious of these and tried to even experiment on one such pair to see how it could benefit them. Let's say they made a law to touch a Hiakri was to touch a vampires mate **Forbidden** and those who disobey are put to death. Once the bond is made it cannot be broken and to try separate them would lead to madness to both parties. As the elder vampire explained this he saw Black listen intently and eyes seemed to want to recall something "Well that's nice Vampires can adopt what's your point" Paul Lahoote. A man whore as Rose had put it had his arms folded and eyes looking suspiciously at them. "You need to understand that Hikari's are a lot like imprints their needs come first we love and cherish them" he scoffed at him. Carlisle then took a deep breath "The Corvinus family are our Hikaris" and that's when all hell broke loose.

Black was lost in the past back when his father use to tell tales of the cold ones and the quillete village that his father and grandfather had passed on to him. He knew this tale not the same one but something similar the word Hikari stood out the most. His father only told him this tale once or twice. Old age did things to memories he just needed a moment or maybe a week to recall them. "I could try help you Mr. Black" Billy opened his eyes to see the one with messy copper hair talking to him. Wasn't that the mind reader he shifted in his chair uncomfortably. What sane person would like someone peering into their minds without their permission unable to lie or in this case keep information to themselves. "Help him with what?" Sam stood beside Billy the only one to have kept his cool during the explanation. Edward didn't answer but looked at Billy instead he let out a defeated sigh that's how he felt sometimes when the vampires were right he felt as if he had to admit defeat "I remember my father telling me story about Hikari" Sam shifted next to him and for a moment it looked as if he was fidgeting. The wild copper hair started smirking. Billy's eye twitched. "It seems you are not the only one" he then chose to take his eye off the young looking bloodsucker and look at Sam he too gave into defeat. "We will wait for the others to return".

It took a while for everyone to gather themselves. Sam then Alpha ordered for everyone to sit down and listen. The Cullen's spoke the truth besides the 3 wives' tale of the cold one ripping through the village there was one before that. A young male cold one was discovered near a young girl who had run away from the village because of the other kids picking on her the cold one was going to bring her home before he discovered after looking at the girl she was his hikari. According to the legends they stayed a month together more than enough time for the bond to form. The girl's mother whose husband had died in a land dispute with another tribe was distraught and begged the elders to spare at least one wolf to look for her. He finally agreed. When they had found, her she was by the lake getting water she looked healthy clean and happy. When she saw, them she tried to runaway once she screamed the cold one came "DO NOT TOUCH MY HIKARI" he was out numbered for other wolves had joined the search when a strange scent was picked up. Out of shock one of the wolves loosened the grip on the girl and she ran to him. The wolves not knowing what he was at the time perceived him shaman who cast a dark spell on the girl. While he was distracted looking at the child running to him, the wolves took that moment to tear him apart and burn him (once they figured out tearing him from limb to limb nearly 100 times didn't work) and while they had done that the young girl screamed each time a heart-breaking scream that caused animals to flee.

When they took her back to village. Her mother was happy to see her but the effects of them separating and killing her cold one Hikari already took its toll. She withdrew became sullen and slightly mad she hated the wolves and she made it known by always trying to kill them. Eventually the elders had had enough they thought that by killing the pale shaman the spell upon her would be broken. Eventually they called upon an old woman to help them. She was the most in tune with the spirits and her curiosity of this so called dark spell placed upon the young girl intrigued her.

She came to the village and that night preformed a ceremony that would be remembered. It Was a full moon when powers were at their highest with the spirits the villagers dragged the kicking screaming girl to the with who then drugged her and entered her mind. When the witch pulled out of their minds she had tears in them and looked at the unconscious girl with heart-breaking sadness she then unsheathed a dagger from her caught and ended the girl's life quickly. She then looked at the wolves and elders in disgust. "Next time kill both pairs of Hikari's one cannot survive without the other. It is a cruel painful death to leave one" she then left without another word the sky rumbled in her rage. Once again, the unusual name was brought up they never forgot it.

"Well that's the rough version of the events anyway some say the sky wept. And lands dried up but you got the basics of it. We never brought it up again I think it was shame on their part but we did pass down the story just in case". Sam Then looked at his pack shock evident on their faces. "So this means we have to share our imprints with the blood suckers!?" Leah was the first to come to she was looking panicked and well pissed off. Sam didn't answer instead looked at her. From what Leah understood it was like parental imprinting and separating them was like death to both of them not just the one. There was no way to keep them apart unless the either wanted death or madness to consume them. She finally got a piece of happiness and now again these vampires took it away she looked at them hatred burning deep inside "YOU RUIN EVERYTHING YOU TOOK SAM AWAY FROM ME NOW YOU WANT LEE. YOUR NOTHING MORE THAN LEECHES WHO SUCK AWAY AT ANY HAPPINESS" Leah was now breathing heavy hot tears running down her face she collapsed on ground beneath her.

Her body convulsing at the pent-up emotions she held in and were now finally coming out. Seth held his sister as she tried and failed to pull herself together again. Rose even felt guilt creep on her as she looked at the girl she wished then to be standing beside Emmet but then thought better of it.

It would be like pouring salt on the wound. As she looked at the young she wolf she couldn't help but see herself in her and made a snap decision. Which caused Edward to snap his head at her from the thoughts that came to her but she would not back down she then made her way to the front of the group and cleared her throat "I would like to speak privately with Leah I'm willing to come that side" "ROSE" Emmet hissed at his mate she then turned to him and gave her the most pleading look she could startled he said nothing more. "What makes you think I want to talk to you leech!" Leah spat with as much venom as could at the blonde vampire.

"Then just listen I will do the talking" Leah then looked at the vampire and saw something in her eyes cause the next thing she knew she was nodding her head at her. Rose then looked at Sam who was suspicious but then she had agreed to come on their side of the border. "So be it don't go too far". She pressed her lips together and gave him a curt nod. She then gracefully jumped the border line and waited for Leah by the trees who then phased into a wolf and run with the vampire.

"Seth phase into a wolf and keep an eye on your sister don't intrude on whatever they are discussing but keep an eye on her" Seth nodded at Sam. Emmet let a low growl he was now pacing his mate far from his protection. "There is more Sam" Carlisle then called the Alpha's attention back to him. Now slightly more calm he needed to take the band aid off quickly for the next one. He then looked at Jacob and Edward. The white clay eagle seagulls had heard enough though curious about how the other news will be taken, they felt it was enough information to take back to their masters. Soundlessly they took off while all seemed to be concentrating on the leader of the coven, they headed home not knowing that said blonde had saw them leave and was now curious as to why the same birds he saw yesterday were here today.


	21. Personal Possession

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

It was quiet the only sound that could be heard was shallow breathing. Speechless that was the best way to explain the looks on the Corvinus family members face. What could they say? They were fucked. There was no way around they were utterly fucked. Hikaris? Seriously? On top of that it seemed as if an unsteady truce was being made between the two cataclysmic supernaturals. This was completely and utterly fucked up. "We going to have to make a new plan. Shut down the Manor set up a shadow clones to call the school and make up some sickness that will put us out of commission for a week make sure they also chase off unwanted visitors. We going to catacombs and from there the Aether realm we will delay these bonds as much as possible." El pulled herself up her face blank as she barked the orders she then left. Not waiting for a disagreement or a word said otherwise. Shadows followed her as she walked. She's pissed now. No one argued and went along with said plan and decided. Their thoughts whirling at the news that they had just found out.

When they had done all that was needed for their trip. They found their youngest in the catacombs, crying softly. They surrounded her then and tried to send waves of comfort to her she shoved them off "He wants us to fail" her voice was low. She then looked at her family sniffling she laughed humourlessly "It will be impossible to avoid the two of them. We have the mafia card but how long before they try to climb that wall. We need a new plan and fast I refuse to give up." She then forced away her tears and wiped her face. Being a caramel complexion helps hide the pink splotchy areas. "We didn't come this far just to give up now. By the time, we done the predators will be gone. We need a new plan for them the Cullen's and those pathetic excuses for wolves". She pulled herself straighter. And walked towards an unmarked tomb that was surrounded by candles and incense she then started glowing a soft yellow and muttered a spell in Latin and Hebrew.

soon the unmarked tomb moved the sounds of birds and the smell of clean air hit the stuffy cobwebbed room. They each took in the familiar air and sound a small smile on each of their faces. El climbed ontop of the tomb and jumped in her siblings not too far behind. Once they had reached the Aether realm they then let out their prisoners. They looked grave and serious. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki stepped forward in a semi human form of a mischievous honey haired 11-year-old girl with ten fox like tails fanning behind her and red curved bull horns peeking on top of her head. Her hands on her hips and an impatient look on her cherub features and Mercury eyes. Though you could feel there was no real malice in them "Well let's get this started I refuse to be out done by my jailer's ex-mate or whatever" El cringed she hated that reminder. Kess came and put a comforting hand on her shoulder "We will get through this" she then held a peace sign smiled widely with her eyes closed "" **dattebayo".**

The younger smiled quickly at the familiar phrase. Her eyes then set into a determined stare and she nodded her head. They have been through worse dammit. She cursed her weakness back at the catacombs it was more frustration than anything else. He was making things so difficult for them how did they suppose overcome this. She loves him still loves him and he knows it(though she vehemently denies it) he was charming when he wanted and took her crazy personality in stride. He brought her down to earth when she felt like flying to close to the sun. They were alike in many ways but there was one difference. She loved more than him. Lee Kess Tom Matt Emma and Chanz were her brothers and sisters Colby and the rest were add ons she had hope and hated suffering. He revelled in it.

No do not think she is a saint for that's not what made him love her no it was the sadistic side to her the hatred the side that screamed for blood and suffering a side she knew she had and went looking for it. She regrets that now. He was the first man whom she loved on her own without the rules of society's whispering voices in the back of her head. She fell for him on her own no one saying other wise and that's why she held him so close. He didn't reveal himself till after the wedding. She didn't turn from him. Instead embraced him. El smiled at the memories he became quite possessive aft-. El stopped short everyone who wasn't talking looked at the female Alpha in curiosity. That look on her face meant either she found a way out or they were in a bad spot.

"His possessive" her voice barley a whisper as the realisation hit her like a tidal wave. Her legs collapsed beneath her. A hysterical laughter built up until it was heard by her siblings and bond mates. They looked at her worry crossing their features she then stood abruptly and grabbed Kess who had the unfortunate luck of being close to the questionable mental younger sibling she shook her as if for her to see sense "His possessive Kess. His possessive" she was now screaming at the poor brunette lesbian. Who was wide eyed with worry her words hardly processing. "UUH" El then looked at her as if she was dumber than a rock "LUKE" she screamed shaking her shoulders again. Slowly it dawned on Kess what she was talking about and soon was also laughing hysterically jumping up and down in excitement.

If we were in an anime everyone's sweat would have dropped.

"Mind sharing the news" Lee tried to get his sisters to concentrate but they seemed to be so drug induced happy his question was left unanswered. Soon Els dragon spoke having been in a mental link with his young master to get a grasp at the situation at hand "The Hikari's and Imprints were not her mates doing" his voice rumbled in their minds deep holding age and wisdom beyond those present. Everyone looked to him questionably "Like her you forgot one important detail about him" he paused then for effect. Those who were impatient puffed out impatient air. Sometimes El gave people the worse habits such as a flair for the dramatics "He was unquestionably irrevocably in-love with her and would let no other touch her". He watched slowly as his words sunk in. As soon as the light bulb had been switched on, the playing field had changed once again.


	22. The Devil I Married

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Red everyone thought it was his favourite colour the "The colour of the devil" he never bothered to correct them over the centuries he even forgot, it made no difference to him. Humans were greedy easy to manipulate by promising them power fortune fame always wanting of everything. Pathetic creatures easy to manipulate and taint. A howl could be heard through the halls followed by an anguished scream. The young man's feature didn't even flicker into any emotion his face chiselled in what one would call classically handsome bad boy he had the looks of a gentleman but the shadows on his face promised something sinfully delicious. His hair was dark brown almost black. He had a slight stubble on his face which added more to his roguish features. His green eyes were striking nothing could compare to them. Not even an emerald. If you had the courage to stare longer at this man's eyes you would see flickers of red in his eyes the only indication that he felt anything at all.

His jaw set and his pink limps damp as he continued to lick them while in deep thought. "mmm master" a voice carried beneath him he barley glanced at the half naked human siren at his feet. Her hands trailing along his tanned chest in what some might seem a seductive manner. _Nothing compares to her touch._ The young man shook his head at the voice. He didn't need it telling him something he already knew. As far as he was concerned this whores touch was the least of his problems. A painful short whelp was heard as the man flung the women into a spiked wall one of the spikes protruding from her head impaling her instantly to the wall like careless art work. No blood dropped from the wounds, but you could her wailing in pain.

She knew if she did not dislodge herself soon the pain would increase tenfold. The young man then stood abruptly from his throne and stalked his domain. His black angel wings trailing behind him. He should have known better, he had hoped they wouldn't figure out that it was not him who set that pitiful emotional play in motion the only thing he had done was send the predators to make their life difficult the plan was simplistic yet would bring entertainment for a short time while it played out. It was too late to take it back and by the time he saw that his **father** had intervened it was too late. He growled in thought he needed to act quickly and get her away from that wolf. He looked down into a clear blue pool watching as his predators found more pray. She liked them. Well sort of she would have preferred if they had found more willing pray but hey "It made a stimulating movie and their exceedingly unattractive" a twitch was the only attempt at a smile he gave at the memory. He then looked at them. They were fucking ugly there was no room for unattractiveness. They were UGLY plain and simple no need to give hope where there isn't. He mourned any women that lay in their bed….

He smiled it lit up his features,it took your breath away to look no man or women could possibly resist. Unfortunately, the smile could also make you quiver with an odd orgasmic fear. He then let out a high-pitched whistle. Summoning a grotesque hunchbacked werewolf fur that was marred with different colours. The claws on his four paws were sharp and curled inwards with blood on them that could be mistaking for nail polish if it were not for the stench. The hound smelled of death and gore still knowing on a femur that had very little meat left. "Elrond my darling pet" his voice was spellbinding sweet and dark almost caressing your ears at each word he spoke. "I have a task for you. That I promise You will enjoy it".

After relying the instructions to his hell hound, who then attempted a smile which just scared the crap out of anybody who saw it. He then made his way back to the chamber where the whore was still attempting to unsnarl herself from the wall. He glided to her and peeled her off then called for a vulture like creature though 3 times the size to feed upon her flesh.

She would be alive while it was feeding, the thing about being an immortal soul is that well you can't die again... her agonised screams reached his ears another smile graced his face. He told Elrond to take his time on the task. He wanted to see what exactly his father's plans. He had to admit he wished he thought of it first though he would have excluded his wife from it. " _EX WIFE DEATH HAS DONE US PART ON MANY OCCASIONS LUKE!_ " She was intelligent, he would give her that. After all she found a way out of their soul binding prenuptials. Not on purpose but either way it cleared her conscience from feeling guilty. The imprints and Hikari's would have been a good way to wean her siblings away from her make her feel as isolated as possible.

Then he would approach at her weakest. Now it would take a new plan to shake things up a bit. This plan was a risk but if he did it right it would level the game and put them at a stalemate. He smirked to himself. Yes, this would make things interesting for now he would watch. He knew that they could not allow the bond to form anyway. This was not their world it might be 10000 years or just 6 months and they can be dragged to another alternate universe and all that would be left of these bonds was heartbreak, but that didn't change the facts at hand. That a wretched mongrel was going after her in an attempt to court her. He was young and immature by her standards if she was looking for a fling he would meet her criteria.

He liked that he had emotionally and physically marred her for other men besides himself and her brothers. In the end, she was human he had to give it her she lasted maybe 100 years at a time without sins of the flesh but at her core she was still human and could not fight temptation if it came in a presentable package. Another scowl appeared on his face. He didn't want him near her. He would like nothing more than to send one of his hounds to shred the little pup into pieces. That unfortunately was not an option only El could summon the demons to the plain of humans and command them. That was her power for now. He spoke to his demons who had been caught by FBI or police (on purpose mind you) to inform him that mistress was a good mafia queen she balanced out darkness and light with ease with little slip ups, but most of the time she hid behind the oldest male Lee. He snarled Lee was a thorn in his side more irritating than the rest of his family, always looking over Ell's shoulders. Fool.

His knuckles turned white as he held them in a fist tight drawing blood from them. He looked at his hand in contemplation patience he just needed patience. He then summoned a mirror in which looked like glassed water and decided to watch the events play out. A golden goblet appeared in his hand the questionable red liquid swaying elegantly side to side. He smiled at the image his blooded hand laying casually over the throne. Dripping on the floor with no car really the wound had already healed. She was thinking about them she could see it in the way she smiled. Trying to fight the memories they shared by biting her lip and refusing the smile to escape her. Soon they would make new memories soon she would back by his side and he would never let go. Soon the mistress of hell would return and he could collect the souls of the unworthy and those that had been promised to him. Then his father would have to admit that his precious humans were nothing more than leeches. Worse than animals. Yes, the end of days will happen as soon as she returns to him.


	23. Of all the Luck

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

In the end the Corvinus clan decided they would go to school on Wednesday instead only missing one day. Their "First" day of school. Was interesting. They did not expect to see children from the reservation at forks high though it didn't take long for them to figure out why, the most shocking was the fact the werewolves were there. Colby Jon Lee and Fergal were lucky to be made immortal at an age no one questioned their age and forced them to attend high school. The rest were not so luck having been cursed with baby face features some more than others. So, they were lucky enough to stay home or do whatever they wanted to and not have to answer to anyone. The rest of them not so much. Carpooling was a nightmare everyone was arguing which cars to take eventually Emma made a comprise on depending on the size of the car they would use only two to car pool and each week or day depending on the mood they could choose another. After that idea, it was thumb war and rock paper scissors for the first choice and just to make it far they included 2nd to 6th place depending on who won how. After that disaster was over they made their way to the designated cars.

They arrived 20 minutes early surprisingly and decided to get their schedules but not before being bombarded by various students. Kess groaned as Jessica and her click came by with whom she was guessing was supposed to be Lauren (she wasn't featured in the movies if I remember correctly). They were trying too hard to impress them? The way the two girls sashayed their hips and their clothing so tight and short it looked like it came from the kid's section. Makeup painted so thick and so fake El wandered if you could peel them off like those masks on mission impossible 3. Before they could introduce themselves El decided it was time to get things moving she dislodged herself from the makeshift human interrogation room and ploughed her way through the throngs of people uttering apologies and claiming it was time to go get the schedules the "mafia kids" don't want a bad reputation after all. That caused the crowd to laugh and disperse on their own Kess was happy they had at least for now avoided confrontations and followed the now makeshift line that was heading towards the office.

They made it without further incident and collected from the elderly women with a seriously bad dye job. Who looked like she wanted to devour poor Matt in one bite. Once they compared schedules they were happy to see that one way or another they remained in pairs and had lunch together. They heard hoots and laughter that sounded familiar it would seem the wolves had arrived and if that was the case Cullens were not too far off. They talked awhile longer amongst themselves trying to ease the tension in their muscles. They had a plan well a makeshift one. They would still stay away from the wolves and vamps. Since that was the main goal anyway.

Though now they had to be slightly politer and try and figure out why they were imprinted on and try to keep the bond at arm's length. 5 minutes before the bell rang the dispersed to find their classes and maybe avoid the wolves and vamps for the moment. All found their classes just as the bell rang and made sure to put their bags on two seats beside each other before waiting for the teacher to hand in a slip that had to signed. Some introduced themselves others were fortunate enough to avoid that embarrassment.

Kess and El had the worst luck ever. Besides that, every morning they had to start advanced Algebra (hey you might be smarter than Einstein but maths still sucks) they happened to have Paul, Jacob **and** Edward in the same class the latter sitting behind them and the other two infront of them (Kess had chosen the seats in the middle so not to get chosen to often for questions) now they were in a slightly worse situation. El ever the lady banged her head on the desk in misery willing for the situation to be part of a bad dream muttering and clicking her black knee high Gucci boots together at the heel muttering "there's no place like home there's no place like home" Kess covered her mouth to stop laughing at her youngest.

When they had come in they had to introduce themselves in front of the class and by the time they saw the seating arrangements it was already too late to switch. The teacher then went outside to chase down a student he had seen lingering outside his class and made it his mission to escort said student to the principal's office. "Elrica you ok?" Paul looked so concerned for her his face creased and shadows of worry along his face. Kess nudged her sister. Who then looked at her sister then at the anxious wolf. She gave him a large warm smile that lit up the whole room. Her eyes sparkling as if to say "you're not my problem not at all you sweet man" "Of course not silly who likes to start their mornings like this hmmm?" she then propped her head on her hands a smile on her glossed up red lips looking at Paul who had a slightly dazed look on his face. Kess snorted her face turning a light shade of pink. Trying her best to keep her composure she was failing miserably it was as if she was hanging by a thread and all hell would break loose.

"Well looking at you every morning would be worth it" Paul winked at her in what they assumed was a sexy way. Kess burst out laughing all the mirth she had built up bottled over and her laugh ended up loud enough to call attention to them El was looking at Paul like he had grown a 2nd head and promptly hit him upside the head "BAKA! what kind of line is that!". Paul didn't know what the word baka meant but the hit up the head and tone she used it wasn't a compliment, before he could reply the teacher had returned and was looking in their direction where Edward and Jacob were worriedly surrounding Kess who had somehow landed up on the floor laughing with tears streaming down her face. "miss Corvinus would you please get hold of yourself."

After 5 minutes she had collected herself beside her younger sister. "Mr Black Mr Cullen return to your seats". Paul turned back grumpily Elrica was too busy with her sibling for her to notice Pauls staring _"why did I use that line? God no wonder she hit me it was so cheesy even by my standards"_. He then looked at his imprint who had a soft easy smile on her face. She wasn't wearing much make up in fact it looked as if the only thing she did was put that eye stuff on red lipstick and lip gloss. In fact even Jacobs and the leeches girl (insert snort here) didn't wear much pretty much the same as her sister. She was smiling at her sister who now recovered watching that smile he now knew why he used that line he meant it seeing her every morning would be the highlight of his day. He would bear a whole day of math algebra for her. He then opened his text book and stared at the numbers that looked like ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics to him. He winced OK maybe not the whole day.

(Not all of this are happening exactly as the same time as one another the might happen 15 min into the lesson or like 5 min before it ends or just as they entered so hope you don't get confused)

One class down from the sisters and 15 minutes before the class ended. Tom and Chanz had history with Alice Seth and Jared. Alice was lucky to have the werewolves that didn't hold to much animosity towards them as vampires and seemed content with either ignoring each other or if the need arises exchange polite conversation. Chanzy was determined to ignore the young wolf she didn't need a meeting in the Aether realm to make that decision, as far as she was concerned she was not a pedophile. To her standards, he was just a boy. He was her sons age when she was forced to leave him and that allowed a few moments of weakness on her part and allowed him in for a few minutes. She would admit he was a sweet kid and had the potential to be a great man his easy attitude and how he could let things just slide and take the best of a bad situation and unlike her had control of his temper she assumed that also had something to do with turning into a 6ft or bigger raging wolf otherwise. She wouldn't admit this (but she felt someone might have figured it out) that if he was older she wouldn't have minded so much. His body even now was in great form.

Werewolf genes rubbing odd in a good way. She could imagine him older more built growing into his looks then she would shiver in delight and as quick as it came it leaves her when she remembers that in their human years she was 2 years his senior just scratching 15 and doesn't even know what a relationship is never mind sex. He was naive and young. She is a woman and she has needs that must be met that cannot be handled by a _boy_. And no, you sick minded people not just physical but emotional to.

She knew he could give her the love she needed adore her and take her short temperedness in stride. Hell he might even curb the suspicious tendencies she has towards any male partner she picks. Yes, she knew she was that classical drop dead gorgeous blonde but all her siblings had that exotic sexiness to them and it had happened on many occasions where the men she chose went after one of her siblings. "Bad love luck" that's what it was and there was nothing she could do about even in the mother fucking anime the guy cheated on her. She has had enough and decided to do what El does and abstain (God knows how the hell she did it Chanz nearly jumped a reasonable looking druggie once for his not so bad boner he was sporting and Chanz happened to be a week away from her period and heightened hormones and 3 years with no sex was taking its toll on her body. When she asked El she laughed and said "I'm still scared of STDS, AIDS and such so that keeps me motivated and porn lots and lots of my favourite porn and a dildo". It quenched the ache between her legs most nights but human heat still beats it) in the end she was quite proud of herself.

She could look at men and not want to jump them madly. Only problem with being a pack and supernatural is each time you did your business you should take a shower then a bath or do your business in the shower then bath to kill the sex smell that would be wafting around you because nothing is more humiliating than your siblings knowing what you do with the Wi-Fi fully charged batteries and a Tablet. Heat rushed to her face god that was mortifying. El was just as embarrassed as her and said she was so sorry she didn't say anything presuming she knew I mean they had been this way well over 2 eras'. Chanz had one of her blonde moments which by the way never leaves you ever it's a curse of the blonde hair!

Anyway, the point is she doesn't do kids and Seth was without a doubt unquestionably "Hey chanz are you alright" The blonde immortal whipped her head to the young wolf in front of her. She barley noticed now that the students were conversing on WWII. She noticed Tom being hounded by his "mother". He had the luck of finding one with similar traits to El. A small smile graced her lips as she looked over. _This is the mother El should have had_. "Chanz" she then looked back at the wolf who was looking at her with deep brown puppy dog eyes that were filled with worry. She took a deep breath "I'm fine Seth shouldn't you be talking to Jared or something" he looked hurt at her words to quickly brush him off but as soon as it was there it was gone in a flash replaced with a smile. Chanz couldn't help but smile back.

He was adorable and if she could have a kid with a native American she wished it would look like Seth. The small smile encouraged the youngest wolf. "Nah his talking to an old buddy so I took this opportunity to talk to the most beautiful women in the room" Chanz blushed she couldn't help it. It's been a few decades since someone called her _beautiful_. Hot sexy gorgeous sex bomb even stunning. she could name other things males have called her, but the word beautiful held so much more in it that it wasn't just the outside but in that counted. The way he said it, there was no hidden sexual innuendo he didn't rack up her body with her eyes like she was a piece of meat to be devoured. He looked in her eyes and said it with his whole being and before she could stop herself she leaned forward and pecked him lightly on the check leaving a pink lipstick mark glowing proudly on his mocha native skin.

She gave him a smile "Thank you Seth that's the most romantic thing any man has said to me" and proceeded to him another soft peck on his mouth staining them pink and shinning. He licked his lips tasted like cherries. Tom stared wide eyed at his sister before laughing off his chair as her face changed from soft hearted to omg did I just eat worms face fortunately the bell rang and saved her from her lapse in judgement her brother which once the bell rang picked himself up to follow her still guffawing as following. "Ch- hahahahah Chanelle hahahaha wait" the blonde didn't pause and hurried out the class room. Fortunately, the only one who seemed to see the exchange of soft compliments and cherry kisses was Jared Alice and Tom. It didn't change the fact she did it. She let out a frustrated embarrassed sigh and tried her best not to let her hands run through her golden tresses that took her 30 minutes to look this way. Yes, blonde moments never seem to fade over time.

Matt and Emma were lucky they were about 5 minutes late the teacher let them off without a word (though I think his fear of being targeted by the mafia may have something to do with it and there were two seats next to each other waiting for them. Though you could see why Emmet Jasper and Embry seemed to be guarding the desk with no other choice they sat down and lucky for them the teacher had started their lesson so it allowed them to pretend to be paying attention The Spanish Tragedy which happened to be both Emma's and Els favourite revenge play seemed to be on the syllabus she couldn't wait to go home knowing her and el would pull out the old video machine just for fun to watch the play again. Though a gruesome play it held some intrigue. While the teacher was talking, Max got slightly bored and decide to irritate his sibling poking her with a pencil tugging at her hair he knew he had only 3 lives left before she killed him. He then put an arm around her shoulder when the teachers back was turned and gave her a quick warm hug deflating the anger building up in the red head, apologising for taking out his boredom on her.

Embry stiffened they both saw it. Matt looked at Emma with a raised eyebrow. Then there was a chocked growl then another followed which was also chocked awhile later. Students now stared at them having heard the noise themselves. Matt having seen the deer headlights look began thumping Embry on the back "He was choking on something" they took the explanation without 2nd thought and turned around. Matt then looked at Embry and said "You ok dude sounded like you ate popcorn and got an irritating piece got stuck in your throat" he was covering both his tracks to the humans and supes and it seemed as if his luck wasn't about to run out. Embry looked at Matt trying not to get jealous they were siblings its natural to tease and show brotherly affection for one another. He didn't understand why he growled. "Yeah thanks man" he then hit his chest for extra effort. 15 min into the lesson Emma herself began to get bored and decided to torment her brother in return with flicks under table kicks and punches. She geared up for a big kick and raised her knee a bit too high and hit the desk hard.

It didn't really hurt her but she saw Embry cringe at the sound and realized she better do what she does best acting. Thumping her head softly on the table she held her **_injured_** knee and let out pathetic whimpers of pain. Matt's shoulders were shaking beside her. "Miss Corvinus are you alright?" the teacher spoke with concern which was surprising "Yes sir just bumped my knee". Matt had kept a straight face while the teacher faced them after a satisfied nod he carries on with the lesson "Are you sure you're ok sounded like it hurt" Embry whispered to her.

She looked at him wondering if she should snap at him or not. So far, their good luck was well exceptionally good so instead of messing with karma she gave him a small smile and nodded trying her best not to tempt fate. Class carried on and soon they were left to their own devices Embry stealing looks in her direction with stars in his eyes of course she forgot about her brother who always liked to play a game of tag with fate. "So, you got a thing for my sister?". Emma snapped at her innocent dimpled brother. _innocent my ass!_ From the corner of her eye she saw the two vampires lean closer in anticipation he didn't say it low enough for the vamps not to hear but said it low enough so other classmates wouldn't. Embry stuttered a bit the question looked like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes wide and skin flushed. "I mean you do realise she has 6 brothers and 3 sisters and we never let anyone in our circle you know why?" Emma let out a small breath Matt had picked up Els habit of not pulling punches, she eventually learnt there was a time and a place for these things which ironically enough Matt taught her. He picked a time where Embry's affections were rather obvious to anyone who bothered to look and wanted to start laying ground work for the **WE ARE MAFIA STAY AWAY.**

Hopefully their good luck would carry on turning. Embry's features hardened and had a stubborn crease through it. Uh oh "Just cause your mafia wont scare me" he looked at Matt what Emma guessed was an intimidating face (honestly, she couldn't tell she met many intimidating men in her time and this looked like a puppy pout excuse the pun) Matt had looked at him gave him a small pitiful smile "The mafia isn't movies. It takes unfaltering loyalty blood and loose morals. It's not just you it's your whole family your whole reservation that will be at risk. Who we have dinner with in a sense are demons wearing Gucci suits-"Emily couldn't help but snort at that thinking of their own demon summons. "they have no morals no lines between right and wrong and won't hesitate to use you and all you care for if they think it will give them leverage."

He then put his hand up stopping the young shape shifter from interrupting "imagine you and Emma get together everything is going good kids and all. Besides Emma and the kids, theirs your family lets presume you got brothers and sisters aunts and uncles. Who will protect them from those who wish to tear our empire down. We don't do prostitution but we know those who do and the best revenge is breaking ones spirit and letting their loved ones watch. Imagine you have a 12-year-old daughter you think they are above getting her addicted to drugs and whoring her out to old men with sick fantasies. Making your aunt or mother strippers or slaves all juiced up and beaten within an inch of their lives. Your brothers bodies defiled and unrecognizable. Sort of like those bodies in the woods that were spying on _us_ ". The bell rang ending the conversation between them Embry looked deep in thought. The vampires having a low discussion with one another. Emma and Matt left already sharing a secret low five at their accomplishment. They would soon discover that out of the 6 they had all the luck.


	24. Whores Got Class

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER EIGHTTEEN

Lunch soon rolled in and classes passed with little to no incident after the mornings first lesson. Rose and Chanz ended up in a small spat that El quickly put out with a "Your arguing like mother and daughter" it quickly shut Chanz up and she promptly turned away from the other blonde in a huff. As lunch rolled in another thing they picked up is one way or another they were with either vampire or werewolf. It didn't help that classes were larger to accommodate the influx of reservation students. They had a funny feeling if the fire at the reservation school didn't happen they would hardly be bumping into them.

Lunch was held in the gym if it was raining or outside if the weather permitted today they were lucky though no sun poked through but the air was warm and the grass dry students littered across mingling with one another. Embry Emmet and Jasper had long since told his pack mates of the confrontation with Matt and vice versa. It put things in prospective for each party. Though they had an uneasy truce it didn't mean now they could follow the loves of their lives into the sunset and live in relative peace. They lived in world that was against their kind that threatened to expose them and that wasn't an option.

The other plan would be for them to leave their mafia life but they seemed close knit with each other and from what they saw at the party they were already in deep. The Corvinus mafia soon found a spot under a large tree and took out their lunches any conversations they wanted to have were brought to a halt as various people came to greet them most out of curiosity some with an ulterior motive like Jess and Lauren. Unlike like the Cullen's and Quileute's they were nicer to the humans they talked shared jokes and were growing in popularity. Jess and Lauren wanted to be mafia wives it was all the girls could talk about since they saw how good looking the male part of the family was. Jess and Lauren knew they had money and from what they had seen a lot more than the Cullens being mafia just added to the bad boy scene girls their age gravitated towards.

The boys used their sisters as shields against the unwanted attention and so far, it worked. Jess and Lauren were persistent Alice and Rose impatience was growing as the whores of the school threw themselves at their sons. No one was dumb they were after the money the fact they were good looking was a bonus the girls were at their wits end well the other 3 were El was laughing like a mad person on the side. Finally, after having enough of the desperate girls displays Rose and Alice approached the group in a predatory manner. El had stopped laughing and watched the scene with curious eyes, the reason she and the others chose not to be nasty to the children at school was because they needed some normal friends on their side when needed. A small-town gossip and sometimes that gossip turns into rumours then unfounded accusations. They didn't need the whole town constantly looking over their shoulders if they came off aggressive.

So instead they decide to take the polite route. Though now they were pretty much regretting it. Alice and Rose stood in front of the boys like mamma bears would with their cubs a dark aura surrounding them and gave the girls an icy glare that even the north pole seemed warm compared to their looks. Jess and Laura were intimated their instincts telling them to run but they were rooted to the spot and for some reason their fear seemed to be amplifying slowly.

Chanz and El shared a grin knowing it was the blond empath doing his work. The two girls then tried to speak but the only thing that came out were pathetic stutters. "You're so deplorable why don't go stand on the street corner seeing as you making yourself so obvious". Jess looked blank at the statement made by Rose. "So, like wait you calling us whores" Lauren smarter than her brunette counterpart was trying to collect her composure chewing her gum annoyingly while talking. Rose took on a smug look before she could respond Alice came in "Sweetie even whores have more class then you". The whole school oohed at response. Red faced and scared they attempted to collect what little dignity they had. Flipping their hair and standing straighter putting on an arrogant air and walked away muttering. "Well whatever we don't want to die young". "Aids kills slower than bullets" they turned to the caramel skinned Corvinus. Making a face like a fish face as the students laughed at them. They scurried away with no dignity intact. Tom and Matt breathed a bit easier.

Sending a grateful look towards the ladies before carrying on with their lunch and laughing at the two-girl's misfortune. "That was more hilarious than Chanz kissing Seth" Tom realising his mistake shot up and hid behind the pixie vampire as his blonde sister looked ready to murder him in a slow agonising way. "YOU KISSED SETH?" the group chorused "Twice" Tom stuck to fingers over Alice's shoulders. He quickly snapped them back as another icy glare was sent his way. "Mama's boy" she muttered darkly at him. "When the need arises I'm proud to say I am". "Don't try to change the subject" Emma called the blondes attention back "You kissed Seth what on Earth were you thinking?" she then looked around and saw they an audience with super hearing that were close by she whispered in french knowing the vamps could her but not the wolves "Nous sommes censés rester loin d'eux ne pas les embrasser" "Je sais que c'était un moment de faiblesse qui ne se reproduira plus. " Kess snorted. "Ne savais pas que tu étais dans les enfants chanz que pourquoi vous vous retenir des hommes?" Chanz turned red and opened her mouth to retort when an icy voice intervened "Assez! Ce qui est fait est frotter dans votre non 12 ans. La prochaine fois obtenir une meilleure prise de vos sentiments Chanelle est leur vie de votre jeu avec nous ne pouvons pas se permettre la faiblesse." The red head and brunette turned pink (Hey just because you live for a few 1000 years doesn't mean you ever let go of immaturity. I mean look at Emmet and Aro!) The Cullens whom were listening to the conversation. Were surprised at the change in atmosphere from light hearted to bitchy then dangerous in a span of 1 minute the emotional whiplash caught them off guard. The Corvinu's clan didn't know that they could all speak French or that's what they thought. The Kaguya Ōtsutsuki jinchūriki twisted the situation to her benefit twisting it to their ultimate goal and they fell for it later that evening they would be having another meeting with the wolves and exchange information from Matts warning to the girls _private_ conversation. **Translations** "Nous sommes censés rester loin d'eux ne pas les embrasser" - "We are meant to stay away from them not kiss them" "Je sais que c'était un moment de faiblesse qui ne se reproduira plus." - "I know it was a moment of weakness it won't happen again."

"Ne savais pas que tu étais dans les enfants chanz que pourquoi vous vous retenir des hommes?" - "Did not know you were into kids chanz that why you withholding yourself from men?"

« Assez! Ce qui est fait est frotter dans votre non 12 ans. La prochaine fois obtenir une meilleure prise de vos sentiments Chanelle est leur vie de votre jeu avec nous ne pouvons pas se permettre la faiblesse ». – «Enough! Whats done is done. Stop rubbing it in your not 12 year olds. Next time get a better hold of your feelings Chanelle its their lives your playing with we cannot afford weakness. »


	25. Never The Prey

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER NINETEEN

A million miles away in fact in a different universe proud hunters were coming from a new planet they discovered and an interesting prey was found. A wolf that was grotesque as it was powerful killing nearly 4 hunters. It was better than the hard meats. Its fur unique and its skull big enough to make a worthy trophy and unlike the hard meats that seemed to hide and count their numbers before attacking they hunted. The fur changed colour to camouflage, it could fluctuate its body temperature to seem invisible to its hunters. IT turns the game on them. The hunted becomes the pray. It toyed with them and even mimicked their own growls and clicks obviously, it couldn't form sentences but it had the makings of excellent pray. Problem was it seemed to be the only one of its kind. The scientist who stayed aboard after getting a sample of its DNA were only able to find one and before setting out the hunt scanned the whole planet to verify their findings.

When it was discovered that it was perhaps the last of their kind instead of the normal hunt the decide to hunt and study. Being predators it was a hard feat but soon was done with only the 4 casualties. Scientist discovered it had an interesting reproductive system which they only saw on select amphibian type animals it could reproduce itself and create a litter. It was not in heat yet and were unsure as to how to accelerate the reproduction system without damaging the animal or taking out key genetic codes which put it on top of the food chain. So, for now they had to be patient and take it back to their home world till it was pregnant with pups. The trip would be long and hunters grew restless and eventually find a planet to hunt again. Keeping their future superior prey locked up thinking it nothing more than an animal. Its eyes that looked like the sea after a storm observing them waiting giving them what they expect so they don't know they were never the hunters to begin with they were the prey.


	26. Twit

Dont Read it then if you dont like it simple.


	27. A Mothers pain

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Paul POV

Blood and ash filled my nose, I could taste it in my mouth burning in the back of my throat. There was a city not to far from where I stood it looked as if a black fire was consuming it and the screams I couldn't help but shiver. The creams would haunt me. I felt fear and remorse. These feelings weren't my own neither was this body. It was as if I was just looking through the eyes of someone else feeling what they do and they were scared shitless. He couldn't move maybe he was paralysed with fear or it could be the dead bodies or what was left of them all around us.

They were butchered limbs, body organs of all kinds laying in inch deep blood. I didn't blame the guy (whose body I was stuck in by the way) for not moving. I'm not sure even I could. A scream caught our attention. We turned to face a red man? "Demon" I spoke well technically he spoke as he looked at him. He was red you would think he was covered in the blood that surrounded us. His scales gleamed in the moon lit sky he was half naked you could see his white teeth gleaming as he stuck his hand through a pregnant women's stomach and pulled out her child. She watched while dying as the demon then ripped the small thing apart.

I retched. We both did he did it without a 2nd glance or remorse. Our retching called his attention when we looked back up his lightning blue white eyes looked at us. And he smiled showing his once white predatory smile now stained with blood "Father I have been looking for you". I turned and ran whatever fear that had paralysed me left. I dragged my feet through the carnage I could hear my own heart pumping so loud it was as if it was the only sound I heard. I looked back he seemed to be gliding toward me in a laid-back pace, before I knew it I tripped on someone's decapitated head his lower jaw was missing, eyes were black no pupil nothing blood poured from them.

My fear rose his death looked slow and painful. I looked up for him. He was nowhere to be seen panicking I whipped my head side to side looking for him. Then he flashed in front of me. His demonic features seemed more frightening up close. I could feel a prayer to god on my lips but the jumbled out incorrectly. In stutters and mumbles. His grin grew wider wolfish. "As much as I would like to finish you off and show how you're prays are put to waste I cannot deny my wife that satisfaction it was you after all that started this _Barnabus"_. He then hosted me up like I weighed nothing and in a flash, we were now in the black flamed city. The flames did nothing to him while it seemed to cling on its victims in a spiteful embrace with him it was as if he was their lover.

The flames when they _sensed_ me, rose in high wails as if they wanted to make me suffer the most. What the hell did this guy do. I looked up and saw a temple on the mountain. These buildings looked old like BC old when I looked around people were dressed in normal cloth the women dressed like Muslims. Men in loose shirts and dull cloth pants. What the hell. The Red Demon was also looking in that direction. A smirk on his face "She saved you for last even in her rage she is quite the sadist wanted to make sure you knew your death was coming". "She would never do this" his voice was shaky but confident in a sense. He laughed loudly as if I well he just told the best joke ever. His confidence drowned and it felt as if his blood dropped 100 degrees in a single moment and before I knew it we are at the temple.

This guy was fast faster than me in my wolf form and it made me wonder what the hell he was and be thankful it wasn't really me but me trapped inside. The doors were open and blood dripped out to the bottom of the mountain. You could smell charred bodies as if went in all I saw again was death but this looked different. Their faces all looked as if they had experienced the greatest amount of pain and agony and that their death was slow.

Soon we found ourselves in a room that had a waterfall. Now it was a blood fall. Bodies of the priests I imagine, seeing as I felt the emotion of recognition were hanging naked and castrated above a fountain, they were still alive. Their blood had dripped into the fountain staining it red. Bodies of young teenage girl's women were on the floor their necks torn open blood leaking out. I didn't see children and I let out a sigh of relief.

I looked again at the crucified men and saw a figure to my right a woman in a what use to be a white dress, was now covered in blood it flowed with her as she circled the men her hair had white butterflies in them the hair itself was a black blue and reached below her hips loose. The way she walked was as if there were no bodies no floor as if there were any men hanging helplessly above her. "My love" the man spoke to her and she turned. Both of us gasped. It was El her eyes were a shade of gold meets red I never noticed but now I see a faint aura surrounding her. A shield almost her mouth was pouted slightly I wondered why till I saw a hint of her elongated canines peeking from her red mouth. Was that red? blood?

The demon man was with her within a blink caressing her as if she was a delicate doll nothing like I saw outside. Before it seemed that she would linger into his touch he whispered something to her and her eyes snapped to us " **Barnabus** " she hissed at me, suddenly the room turned darker colder it felt as if I was choking on my own fear. Her soft beach sand aura now brightened and seemed to take shape. Soon she had tails and a horn though it looked more like an outline of it instead of attached to her wings grew, dragon like wings long rubber like and had claw like shapes at the tip. Her eyes shone brighter and black seemed to enter it. If I looked closer, it looked as if they were making shapes like pentagram like stars twisting and turning. Outside the screams grew louder and when I face the window the flames grew higher and spread faster.

"You must stop this E" my wind pipe was cut off she was closer now she had me by the throat and hoisted off the ground my feet dangling uselessly below me. I tried to get her grip off me but it was iron clad. Her eyes were now closer I saw the gold red and black swimming in a circle blazing in anger. "You dare tell me what I should or should not do!" she was pissed you could hear it but you could also hear the pain and disappointment in it. She threw me like a rag doll against the blood fountain. If I remember the pain correctly from my own beatings. His ribs just broke. He looked up at El and held his hands out. His face was wet. "Please El you don't have to do this these are innocents" wrong thing to say it.

The ground shook and walls crumbled, at her fury, her hair flew as if she was in water serene yet dangerous. "HE WAS INNOCENT. I ASKED YOU THE SAME TO PLEASE NOT DO IT TO GIVE ME TIME." She took a breath in to collect herself blood tears were streaming down her face "YOU WERE MY FRIEND I PROTECTED THIS CITY FOR MANY YEARS AND HOW DO YOU REPAY ME!" you could see it in her eyes the pain of the betrayal I wanted to go to her comfort her she was after all my imprint and to see that pain in her eyes shattered my heart into a million pieces. What could they have done to her to deserve this? "Please you must understand we did what we thought was best for you." He then looked at the wait a minute now is a man? A half-naked man black hair his green eyes shone as if lightning was behind them he was standing casually off the side arms crossed smirk on his face. Yet you could see his hurt and his sadistic smirk. He was enjoying every second of it.

"This demon poisoned you, he would have turned you into the mistress of the 7 hells and tarnished your soul" he spat in disgust. El laughed her voice tinkling above the chaos her face now red with blood as she tried to wipe away the tears. She then flashed in front of us our face in an iron grip as she forced us to look at her. Her voice was cold steel sending shivers down our spines. "the ironic thing is _father,_ you turned me into this, after you killed my son." Her son? "For you see you messed with something that not even my husband would dare cross." she paused looking at him "You fucked with a mother's child"

Her canines if possible grew longer the shadows on her face made her look feral dangerous. Whiskers soon formed on her face tails behind her standing to attention flicking from side to side in anticipation. "Now you will know a pain like no other". I screamed but it seemed to be drowned out by someone else's my arm had been ripped off. Then heat was applied to it a soldering heat like the time you accidently burn yourself with matches but 100 times worse. My voice felt horse and sore already. The heat was coming from her hands a black flame. She held out her hand her nails were long and sharp like thin knives she brought her hand down to me leg and began ripping the flesh off. She then smiled at me like a wolf at its meal you could see the bone in my leg showing she then bit into my leg I heard the bone shattering in-between her teeth like chicken bones breaking it clean off from my body. I felt all the pain! I couldn't believe it. isn't this a dream.

"No it's not a dream" she was now standing over me her mouth full of blood and it looked like a piece of my leg hanging from her mouth "I'm going to make sure you know no peace only pain, you took a piece of my life now I will make sure you will never make it" she then slid up towards my midsection and opened my robes "P-P-Please I-I'm sorry" I whimpered out. She looked me right in the eye smiling "I'm not" she opened her mouth and bit me. after I was done screaming I looked up hazy from blood loss she had it in her mouth like a Labrador would a pigeon.

She spat it out to the side and looked at me grinning like a crazy person. My head felt heavy there was a glow surrounding me it was warm as if she was making sure I didn't die but I felt all the pain. **He** came took her face and kissed her blood and all she returned his kiss with just the same energy, before I knew it they were stripping down in a blood frenzy scratching clawing their way through each other's clothes. The next thing I knew I was screaming again and knew only black.

The scream was stuck in my throat when I sat up in bed I was drenched in sweat and shaking. Though it wasn't because I was going to phase anytime soon. I thought I saw a shadowy figure by the corner of my eye, but it was gone by the time I blinked again it was gone. I breathed out. That felt to real. I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to splash cold water in my face maybe take a cold shower and check **all** my limbs really are there. Besides that, there was no way in hell I was going back to sleep after that.

That El wasn't real my El cared about other people and her siblings. She put other people first above herself and was always happy, though I suspect never to piss her off I doubt she would. A shiver raked my spine I made it to the bathroom switching on every light in my path as I did so. I looked out the curtain seemed early the sun was beginning to paint the sky lighter. The stars were vanishing one by one. Couldn't be more than what 4-5 in the morning perfect time to wake up and take a run before school. I need to clear my head shake off what is left of that nightmare before I go. With that thought I left the house (lights still switched on) and ran to the treeline with only my shorts on and barefoot I quickly phased and took a run. I breathed in the scent of fresh air. I welcomed it the smell of blood and guts were still in the back of my throat.

From the smell, I thought of the pregnant women from there I dry heaved on the forest floor, thankful I didn't eat. That image refused to leave my mind. _Paul? Paul what was that?_ Leah was close by she seemed frightened couldn't blame her that dream was very realistic. _THAT was a nightmare?_ Sam then came into my view his black fur had droplets of water on it problem morning dew. _Yeah, a really…_ I tried to find the right word for it and before I knew it I was replaying the dream again in my mind. Leah whimpered and cringed at the memories. Sam also looked well as much as a wolf can look disturbed _There are no words to describe that._

Sam's voice was soft through my head as if mourning the imaginary people though I couldn't blame him. They felt real to me to _You sure you didn't watch a similar horror movie maybe?_ Leah kept shivering the images now clear as day in her own head. _No I think I would remember something like that._ El was there and that was odd I couldn't believe her wrath her pain. _I don't condone what she has done but I could understand her pain._ Sam and I looked at her like she was made. She shook her white furred head _imagine it was yours and your imprints kid._ She turned to leave her words echoing in my head. I suppose she was right just imagining a family with El brought a smile on my face and harm coming to them brought an anger I wouldn't wish on anyone. Sam in the same thought as me puffed out and soon trotted back to Emily. Even though the run didn't help I made my way back home. Get ready for school and make sure El was ok. I didn't like the thought of losing her.

*Time skip*

I was late, God this was not my day. Somehow, I had no clean clothes had to make my way to Sams to go get spare Emily always kept spare clothes around for us. Then my bike broke down and missed the ride with Jacob to school and had to wait for Sam to drop me off. Not my day on top of that its calculus and I forgot to do my homework. When I made it too class my shirt was inside out and the teacher was more than happy to point it out. Well I took my shirt off in front of the whole class and earned some wolf whistles. When I looked at El she blushed slightly when I caught her. Well at least I know she finds me attractive. As I sat down I heard her and Kess take a sharp breath.

Jacob's imprints heart rate picked up slightly. From the corner of my eye I saw her stare wide eyed at me. as if I had grown a 2nd head. El was staring lock jawed at the book in front of her she reached over and grabbed Kess's hand. I looked at Jacob and he just shrugged his shoulders. The last five minutes of class I managed to catch up my work and copy some of Jacobs homework. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned around. El was looking at me timidly it's the first time I had seen it on her face. Kess guarded I couldn't read what was going through her mind. I heard a snort from the mind reader vamp. Oh yeah he couldn't read her mind either.

"Paul?" I paid attention to her again. She gave me a smile "Um I wanted to ask if you would mind sitting with me and Kess for lunch my fam all have doctors' appointments and mine is only tomorrow, receptionist got the dates missed up and-" "YES" I partly shouted in excitement I cleared my throat "Yeah that would be cool". She gave me one of her breath-taking smiles. Relief showed in her eyes. Did she think I didn't want to sit with her? Vamp boy looked as if he swallowed a sour lemon. Wolf 1 Vamp 0

*Time skip*

"Paul your fidgeting" Seth was smiling at me. Genuinely happy for me he was a cool kid I still find it hard to believ he got saddled with a multiple personality blonde bitch. None of us got far with them their walls were built up higher than china's. We saw them come out they seemed to be in a heated argument. The two boys and girls seemed worried and frustrated and El was pleading with them somewhat. We couldn't hear what language they were speaking and it seemed neither could the Vamps. "Their scared and worried" the creepy scar one spoke he was what's it called man he makes you feel happy when you constipated.

The argument seemed to heat up and you could see them getting more stressed. El grabbed the dark head baby faced one and spoke to him calmly soon they all looked calm once she got things in order they left in their respective cars and went. Everyone was watching them they knew it was a fight even though they didn't know about what. Once they turned they straightened themselves and glided towards us as if they hadn't been in the most altercation known to high school. The image of her gliding while castrated crucified men and mutilated bodies flooded into my head I tried to shake them out. Squeezing my eyes shut I willed away the nightmare refusing it to resurface.

Warmth flooded me, my wolf was moaning into the touch I opened my eyes to see a beautiful nebula staring back. "You ok?" I must have nodded my head because she gave me a soft smile. "I actually would like to talk to you privately if possible." Again, I didn't hear my voice respond, she grabbed my hand was about to lead me away before Jacobs girl grabbed El roughly looking slightly panicked. She hugged her sister and whispered in her ear. She still looked panicked and gave me a stink eye. Oookay then. We walked to the treeline she was still holding my hand soon we were past them though not too far from the school grounds.

She paused let go of my hand and began pacing. She looked deep in thought I didn't want to disturb her so I watched her pace. When she stopped she turned to me and kissed me. She tasted like chocolate strawberry mints. Her lips were soft and the kiss itself was warm I deepened the kiss not too much and s relieved sigh left her and she allowed the kiss to deepen further and nipped my lip a bit there was a bit of blood but it didn't stop us. I loved her kisses and all to soon she pulled away breathing heavily. She looked up at me smiled sadly "That won't happen again" before I could respond she ran back to the school. The lunch bell rang signalling the end of lunch how long had we been kissing?

For me it was to short "PAUL!" Seth was close to the treeline screaming for me I stepped out still confused about what happened. "Huh welcome to the kissed club bro" I blinked at him "Huh?" he snickered ant pointed at me "You got lipstick on your mouth" I touched my lips and looked at my fingers they were red. IT smelt like strawberry. I couldn't help the shit eating grin that spread to my face. I then turned to Seth and punched him in the arm. Making my way back to the school the nightmare seemed like it should an unpleasant dream that seemed to get foggier as the day carried on I hardly remembered it and I preferred it that way. This kiss on the other hand stayed in my head. The feel of her curves pressed up against me her scent filling me calming me. I wouldn't forget it.


	28. Moon Water Troubles

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER TWENTY

When the two girls arrived home, their family was waiting for them El hadn't said a word and looked out the window in deep thought. Kess had to quite a few times uncurl her fists from drawing blood while at school. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. She kept biting her lips drawing blood and holding herself together as best she could. The day seemed to drag. You could see Paul walking on air after lunch. Fortunately, he was in no other classes with her after lunch and didn't see the solemn expression on her face. When the parked in the garage Kess's worry was overflowing "What happened tell me! what did you see in his blood?".

When El had nipped Paul, and drew blood she searched his memories his mind. When they were "younger" it took at least a mouth full of blood to get what was need, as they grew older and stronger the less blood they needed. They need to know why Luke's Mörk själ was clinging around him. The scent was potent around him crushed bones and ash, only they could smell it being what they are. I was unexpected Kess almost attacked Paul because of that scent it brought nothing but grief and bloodshed. El didn't answer her sister instead she got out and went inside the house. Kess dumbstruck followed a while later by that time the whole family had met up and were waiting in the lounge El had flashed back with glasses and placed them on a round table. She brought out Red label Jack Daniels and began pouring.

Once she had taken her own glass she sat down. Kess noticed she changed already and was wearing boxers and a "Queens are born in February" T-shirt. She drew in a shaky breath knowing we were waiting on her "Barnabus". That one name set us all on edge we remembered what happened with Dominique her son and the massacre she orchestrated and participated in back in ,Ciudad Perdida . She was the one who had destroyed that city after they had killed her first-born son but Barnabus was not lucky El had tortured him and kept him immortal so that he could never escape from his torment watching his people die as her and Luke tore through them after a massacre they would have frenzied sex in front of him knowing that El had castrated him with her teeth*shudder*.

He slowly went mad. By the time we had caught up with her and found our little sister again she was off the deep end it was touch and go for a while but we finally got her back. "He showed Paul in a dream like state". They winced. Those memories were not pleasant. Their rebellious years looked like child's play compared to Els wrath. They had all done some questionable things hers took the cake. "I did my best to store the memory away in the back of his mind like a dream. While we were kissing I performed a fingitsu memory seal.

It looks slightly corrosive his shape shifting genes seem to want to get rid of it by the time it does he should have naturally forgotten, if Sam and Leah don't bring it up to often it shouldn't stick" she swallowed the whiskey in one gulp scrunching her face in disgust. She hated alcohol but it would take the edge of. She stood up and poured another. "He was in his room, he knows him now." The room was still deathly quiet. How were they to respond to this. The one thing they all would have preferred not to remember was haunting them and making life extra difficult. Leah rubbed his face and aged 20 years. "We stick to the plan, we make sure those memories stay put. El I'm sorry but after a month each time you need to check and make sure your memory seals are still intact. We cannot risk them digging deeper than necessary. If you feel after a while he has forgotten enough you can stop.

His shapeshifting genes may counter act them seeing as in a way its damaged cells that need to be repaired. It's only a kiss once a month nothing more." El shook her head "To him it may be more Lee". "that's why you do it once and away from people at the same time you will be telling him to keep it a secret". "I disagree" Emma spoke now "I understand the memory must be monitored but kissing him every month it would send mixed signals and possibly sink us deeper into a hole we don't want to be in." her voice growing in confidence as she spoke Lee turned to her his eyes tired "What would you have me do? This is a risk that is a risk which one should we take. If Edward see's it and maybe decides to discuss it with his family draw the temple and one of the history buffs recognise as one of the ancient cites in Sierra Nevada." Lee stood up towering over Emma trying to intimidate her.

Emma stood straighter refusing to cower. "I don't know about you but Paul doesn't strike me as the type to watch the history channel and watch estimates on how the temple use to look before the _Spanish Conquest._ Even an inkling of curiosity could make things worse what if they start checking the drawings and paintings and find Luke in his demon form? Or El in her rampage. Cause I'm telling you know there was someone who remembered it wrote it down or drew it. That will lead them to us". He was fuming by now Emma knew she was wrong but refused to back down. He made valid points. They had tried to get rid of all the evidence they could of those years but even they were not perfect and soon it was time to move on and hope no one would make the connection.

In human eyes, it would be nothing more than coincidence. With supernatural it was complicated because them themselves stem from the impossible they are willing to look for the impossible. "Enough you two" Kess was antsy things were turning to shit faster than they could clean it up. Lee looked towards El she was sinking into herself drinking Pauls blood and looking at the memories brought something that took her long to bury within herself. Lee knelt beside her. She didn't even look at him. A pained sigh left him "I will do what needs to be done Roman" she then got up and sped up away. "He got up painfully as if he was an old man whose body was failing him he covered his eyes "I think she will stay home till next week. Bring her school work". None of them could disagree she was in no state to return to school. Not that she would any way.

Emma found El sitting at her favourite spot with the moon shining through the clear glass a fountain in the middle pure white its colour making the water appear white. Vines with white and pink flowers grew along the walls cherry blossoms and rose bushes of every colour scattered beautifully. Butterflies of all breeds and colours fluttered about. The room smelt sweet but not over powering the water was cool and clear El sat at the edge of the pool dipping her feet in and kicking the water up watching the droplets that looked like diamonds come up above her and land on her skin. Emma sat beside her sister also dipping her feet in and splashing softly. Sitting in silence. After afew moments El splashed her sister by mistake. Emma's face and hair was wet , she returned the favour. Soon there was screaming and laughter as the girls let the water wash away their troubles for the night.


	29. Closer

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Paul had not seen his imprint for the rest of the school week neither had Embry seen his. Apparently, they caught the flu while going for a midnight swim the day El kissed Paul. If Embry's imprint also hadn't been struck with this "flu" Paul would have insisted on going to check on her. He knew the family was trying to keep their distance and she might feel the kiss might put him in danger (Paul and Leah talked during one of their patrols when he accidently let it slip into his thoughts). He wanted to tell her he would take that risk. When the school week was over both Cullen's and wolves tried to visit the manor again and were denied by human guards that were added recently. They wanted no visitors and anyone who tried to forcefully come in would be tazzed and arrested. The Covinus's family soon turned cold towards them no eye contact no conversations of any kind.

Embry at some point tried to intimidate Chanz and she kneed him in the balls promising castration upon the next time he approaches her or any of her family members and this threat was also for all the others Vamp Wolf even human. Seth was too busy laughing at him to be pissed at him intimidating his imprint. Paul was being blamed for the coldness. Leah (surprisingly) stood up for him by pointing out they were cold to begin with and that their Mafia relations are the cause. They all understood but were still pissed. When the two female Corvinus came back to school they followed their siblings in the art of cold shoulders and silent treatment. Though each supernatural had tried and failed to coerce the secluded family into conversation their efforts proved futile.

Nearly 3 weeks had passed and each of them getting frustrated. Eventually Paul got frustrated, the nightmare was sneaking back into his head. He was thankful that this whole time it seemed to be locked in the back of his head (not that he knew literally). This time though he only got select scenes, but was still enough to make him wake at night drenched in sweat. This wasn't not helping his mood.

He cornered El when she went to the bathroom on her own and pushed her against the wall. For a moment, he thought he might have hurt her but she barley flinched and looked up at him in surprise. El and the rest of the family had been keeping an eye on him subtly. Dark circles were now showing, he wasn't sleeping well. She hadn't expected him to corner her but now would be a good a time as any to replace the memory seals that were slowly corroding away due to his shifter genes . She stood on her toes to reach him unlike the last time when she was wearing heeled boots but before she could even graze his lips he pushed her back hard. She was shocked. She thought he would jump at chance at another kiss. Instead his eyes were blazing. The lack of sleep from the short nightmares were not helping reining in his temper. Shit. "P-Paul" she spoke as softly as possible and forced fear into her voice hoping it might calm him down. When he heard her voice say his name with such fear he breathed. He didn't want her to be scared just to understand that she was his everything.

He closed his eyes and put his forehead to hers. The exhaustion catching up with him. It had been a week since he had gotten any sleep and over 3 weeks since the most amazing kiss his ever had and two and a half weeks of the cruellest punishment. El heard soft foot steps down the corridor she could tell they were not human so she allowed him to draw whatever peace he needed from her. She wanted to tell him she understood his pain. It may have been well over 10 000 years but she was still plagued by those events she had set in motion.

She could hear the screams and pleas as she tortured them, she could still feel her heart aching breaking from loss just as she could feel the burning hatred for those who betrayed her and she could almost taste their blood pooling in her mouth.

He wouldn't understand. He would look at her like a monster if she told him those nightmares were memories of a former best friend, that she did do all those things he saw and most probably felt. She took a deep breath trying to reign in her own emotions. It was long ago, she has done her best to repent for what she had done, whatever fate held for her because of that night, she deserved all the pain that came her way. The scars on her body reminded her that karma was a bitch especially to immortals. "Paul" she spoke louder this time. It was time to lock those memories away, he didn't deserve this, unlucky as he was for imprinting on her and that her sadistic **EX** husband liked to remind her of all her sins and that she could only be loved by him and vice versa. It wasn't fair to torture the poor shapeshifter for something he couldn't control.

She touched the sides of his face. She knew from the movies they ran a slightly above normal temperature to humans, so she wasn't surprised by his warmth in-fact she embraced it. She caressed his cheeks with her thumbs in a soothing rhythm. He looked at her. If they had met when she was human she might have flinched back. He looked so RAW as if he just handed her his heart on a silver platter and was begging her to take it. She took a deep breath and ignored the look and tried to kiss him again. He pulled back sharply "NO" he snarled. El had to pull in her wolf to keep from snarling at him in return. She was the female Alpha dammit. Instead she hit her head against the wall and slid down. He was making this harder than it had to be. "Why it's only a kiss" aaand that was the wrong thing to say. He snapped at her his eyes blazing his body shaking slightly. "Only a kiss?". Oops. "to you maybe but to me". there it was again that raw emotion making its way into his voice speaking volumes to her. She sighed. Time to try a new tactic. "What is it Paul? If not just a kiss? It can never be more".

Lee would probably smack her upside the head for that comment but she had a feeling beating around the bush wasn't going to help the situation. It was as if he was waiting for that line and it seemed to send him further into the deep end. El took a sharp breath in _Ah come on gimme a break._ "What right do you have to make that decision? Why cause you mafia" he looked at her angrily his emotions like a storm out in the Atlantic Ocean wild untamed uncertain. She took a deep breath he was expecting an answer and from what she could see he wasn't the only one. Alice and Jasper were not to far off listening and what she presumed was looking out for her in case the young wolfs rage took over. She had to tread carefully and somehow place the memory seals on him again, she wasn't in the mood for eavesdroppers she hated them both in her human and immortal life, she had to think of something else.

A thought came into her head. Emma was going to have her head but she had no choice this setting wasn't a good one. "You brought your bike, right?" he blinked at her. It was a random question to him she was looking at him earnestly. All he could do was nod his head. She grabbed his hands and went for the exit. He was in shock and allowed her to drag him outside the school car park, she paused a bit and found his back near the back. Perfect. Once they were there she sat on it fortunately she had on jeans and an Armani leather jacket ( I don't know if Armani makes leather jackets let's just pretend they do ok?) she had on Gucci thigh high black boots that were perfect for riding. She looked at him. Sometimes men were just stupid. She then gave him an annoyed look "Well hurry up before we get caught" that seemed to snap him out and he started the bike and made his way to the reservation.

She liked his house, it was cosy. It reminded her of the villages back in Bulgaria. _Back home_ she believed those houses if met by the 21st century had the possibility of being warm and welcoming. His home had that same promise. It could be a family home. It had so much potential. "I know its not-" "Paul shut up its beautiful just needs a someone to see it for what it really is" she walked towards his house taking a deep breath and silent prayer.

She had already told her siblings where she was sending one of her clay birds and asked one of them to come pick her up after 3 hopefully by then she would have done what was needed. As expected they were pissed but eventually understood why she did what she did and said they would come at 3 to get her. As she went inside she looked around, the place was meticulous everything was clean the air smelt of pine and rain. She couldn't help but smile a little. The door closed with a bang startled she turned to look at him. He looked bashful. Perhaps he didn't mean to slam it. "So what you want to shout at me for?" she wanted to get this over with.

His temper now cooled down from the ride here with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist had soothed his wolf now. He was still upset with her but now he had all his thoughts in order the nightmares seemed to dull into the back of his brain. El smiled she had already replaced the seals while on the bike ( she was to busy wallowing in her own memories to do it when their foreheads were touching) and she could now see slowly his peace of mind taking over.

"Why are you ignoring us" ah well the easiest one first. Instead of answering immediately she took his hand and guided him to the couch she looked in his eyes and tried her best to look as pathetic as possible, though the way he was looking at her made her want to go out and buy a puppy. While moving a stray hair out his face she spoke softly to him as if they were a couple having a heart to heart " We are mafia Paul," he wanted to interrupt she placed her fingers on his lips. "Our world isn't all what it's made out to be.

The people in our world will take anything they consider an advantage and use it against us. If they think you and your friends, family, hell even your acquaintances in anyway can give them an upper hand they wouldn't hesitate kidnapping you and sending us back your body parts to get us to do what they want. Besides that, I know there are two native American FBI agents who just moved in here. You think that they won't make up a scenario to blackmail you into working with them. Using your mother for example? Making out charges and threatening to send you to an orphanage or put her in jail for 35 years on made up charges.

Paul, we not out to hurt you just to protect you. Your life will be put under a microscope if anyone even has an inkling that our family likes yours. It's your whole life gone. Poof into nothing. Always looking over your shoulder always. Constant nightmares." Paul looked at her. They all knew in a sense the family was protecting them but he supposed the nightmares and cold shoulders got too much for him, but he refused to give up. "Can't you leave?" she gave a short laugh that sounded so sad so hopeless "He would find and kill us I- we tried and trust me we have tried" before he could respond she stood up took off her jacket and placed her hair on the side of her left shoulder. She lifted her shirt up. Paul didn't know what he was seeing.

It was worse than Emily's face. her back was like a ripped portrait there were tattoos there once but now there were thick bear like scars that started from the tip of her neck down to her tail bone cris crossing each other. He was speechless. It looked painful "This happened the last time we tried to run my brothers and sisters were lucky they didn't get the worst. I was …. Young when this happened." She lifted her shirt down again. She looked at him, he was speechless his brows furrowed slowly he clenched his fists his breathing was short uneven. _I regret that now "_ who was it?". She took a few steps back. Unlike her brothers were-wolf scratches which were on her back by the way,(and no not these ones she's living with her Bulgarian brothers another story for some other time) she could heal from Pauls scratches. The pain would still be there but you know it would be nice not to get scratched by a bear sized wolf thank you. So, she lied, she didn't expect this. Ok maybe she did but like for Pete sake we all deserve a moment of utter stupidity hers is just lasting longer than others. "Who had done this to you?" his voice was dark aggressive it was laced with viciousness. Her body betrayed her that moment. He smelt her arousal and his wolf growled in him.

 **His mate wanted him.** He stood up almost predator like and was moving to her in a calculated pace, EL was frantically trying to her best to think her way out of this "You will be the death of us, you will end up putting us in our graves" well that stopped him. The young hormonal wolf stopped in his tracks. "He will kill us. We don't know who he is all we know is that he would never in a million years hesitate to kill us" Paul slumped back down on the couch.

The urge to claim her subsided as he remembered the threat. They were getting forced into this life. "I have killed many people Paul" he snapped his eyes at her she reaches into her jacket and pulls out 2 silver Desert Eagles. She dismantles them with skill his only seen in movies. Next, she pulls out several knives from her persons. He admits to smelling steel and metal but the gun powder never and the guns how the hell did they even hide them in there did her whole family have them? How come they never smelt them? He sniffed the air subtly you could smell gun oil on them it had a distinct smell about them. The knives he realised smelt like sap and were clean and surgical sharp. "We are mafia we all killed at least one person in this life time maybe more, you need to accept that blood and money are our world".

He was in shock there was a hoot outside, he still couldn't bring himself to move, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of hurt, yes she knew this might happen but deep down she had hoped it wouldn't. it hurt that she was wrong. She collected all her things and stashed them away. She then kissed him on the head "I'm sorry we couldn't be what you wanted" her voice faltered, for once since their conversation, with real emotion and she left. His brain was working overtime by the time he registered the pain and disappointment in her voice she had left. He could kick himself. He felt as if he let her down, it felt as if it was a test and he just failed miserably. She wasn't going to talk to him again and from what he could see from the family they kept no secrets from each other no doubt tonight she will tell her siblings what happened and the shock and disgust she must have seen on his face. He made his way outside hoping to still see their car to flag them down. He wasn't disgusted with her, but with the person that had made her into what she is. They might not talk often enough but he knew she the sun she brought warmth and happiness where ever she went. She was loyal and loving. Fierce like a wolf.

He punched a nearby tree several times each time opening a new wound that quickly healed. He was shocked but he also understood they had no choice. It wasn't their fault.

It wasn't **her** fault. Dammit he just blew it. The one chance they had at a one opening and he blew it. A howl entered the sun setting Sam was was sunset already? How long had he been out? Feeling numb and the tree looking worse than him. He quickly stripped and phased. He just hoped the others weren't there yet. He wasn't in the mood for them right now.


	30. Gör dig klar-

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

KESS POV

I turned to my younger sister she looked straight forward with a shit eating grin on her face. Yet there was something in eyes I had seen before long ago. Disappointment? Whatever she had said to him, his reaction must have disappointed her. Probably about killing, she never hid who she was from those who wished to get some semblance of a relationship from her. I pull myself deep into thought I remember only two men, that had completely accepted her Luke and Constantine.

The latter died, she could have turned him immortal but he begged her not to. He wanted death immortality wasn't meant for him, he was forced into it. Even though her own heart was breaking into a million pieces and she had begged him to reconsider he had refused. She hated him after that she hated herself even more. She gave up on love after that because her love wasn't enough for him to endure immortality with her.

We all even her understood his pain but at the same time we hated him to. El loved him more than anything. The scars on his face and body did nothing but build her love for him. He couldn't give her children. She didn't care, he wasn't out worldly handsome but he wasn't someone you would look twice at but she loved him. she saw something in him no one else did that made him an Adonis in her eyes. Now Paul, that kid wasn't half bad, if I remember correctly from the books he was an arrogant jerk a previous womanizer and had little respect for anyone or anything for that matter. Even when he had imprinted on Jacobs sister he was an ass. Unlike our youngest I don't see the good in people first I expect disappointment.

I know its bad but if you had lived as long as I have and been through and seen what I did you would think the same. I just grabbed her shoulder and squeezed. Right now she was probably going through some memories of her own and a hug wouldn't help her at the moment. She looked at me then around the car and soon whatever was in her eyes vanished. I knew that feeling, our pack was close knit and we loved each other and would die without hesitation for one another which some might consider borderline unhealthy.

We knew each other in and out each twitch of a muscle to the pitch of a laugh. Every time we were together it was just warmth. My phone vibrated I took it out seeing a message from Lee to meet him in the forests that borders the wolves and Cullen's. It was an odd meeting place but that meant that there was probably someone who couldn't get past our wards. I told everyone about Lee's message and not needing to elaborate further. We all discreetly called upon our powers and stretched our muscles slightly. You learn never to take things with face value. Emma, Tom and I would go first, we could use the excuse that El was still talking to Paul when we arrive. Matt and El would hang back and wait till we spiked our energy in a flare to say whether or not we need them. We stopped at the closest point to the treaty line and began hiking from there Mat and El stayed behind to wait for our energy signature.

It was an hour walk human pace we didn't mind and gave us a chance to look at our surroundings finding the best escape route etc. Listening to the river that was close by. Swim if we had to. We tried coming down wind to mask our scents and try get a whiff of theirs. So far, we had smelt Colby Lee and the others. They seemed in perfect health no blood or abnormal scent lingering in them so we assumed they were unharmed.

The other four scent's on the other hand. It was like chlorine mixed with other cleaning products almost like they were walking hospitals sterile and clean. It was an unusual smell that had an underline of brimstone? No. Ash? No, it was like a blacksmith work shop with steel and sometimes flesh smell. It was almost as if the hospital bleach was meant to block it out. Arrg the blacksmith scent would have been better. It was dark already the moon was full and the stars were out. There were no clouds blocking its rays. We could see either way, but being a a moon maiden it brought solace. The moon maiden story is for another time. Right now, I had to make sure we didn't start a post-apocalyptic battle in the middle of the woods. As we got closer to the clearing Lee's back was facing us. He was in dark jeans and black shirt. No one else knew this but this was his fighting gear, why ruin a perfectly good Armani shirt for people who deserved less. I was quite pissed I was wearing one of my new Dolce and Gabban boots and would hate to get blood or guts on them. Oh well. When we finally stood side by side with our older brother I looked across from us. I took a sharp breath in. Tokoloshe djinn. Dammit now I wish I had swapped with El. They were native to Africa. They were not what Africa folklore portrayed them to be well actually there were different levels of tokoloshe djinn.

The ones the human which doctors could summon were small imp like creatures that looked a lot like the goblins in harry potter yet so much uglier and without clothes. They enjoyed havoc and blood like their higher ups and depending on the job sacrifices must be made. Usually human. Or they would drive whomever they are helping insane or take sexual favours if the _master_ was female. Crazy little fuckers ugly as shit but if you wanted easy to dispel without drastic consequences.

They spoke in riddles and slobbered but were pests more than threats. The ones in front of us however. These could only be summoned by very powerful shaman human or otherwise. They were used in wars and genocide like curses and were seer's powerful seers able to see all paths and all outcomes. They worked with Satan himself. Their payments were souls. Unlike like their little brothers they were quite straightforward and didn't like fooling around. Always straight to the point. We had never used them; their price was to high even if it did guarantee 100% results no matter the task. What the hell did they want?

They looked like trolls mixed with elves wait they looked like those dark elf orcs from Lord of the Rings with no hair and their eyes were either a pupiless abyss of black or spine tingling pupiless yellow. We got lucky we had both. They were hunched over slightly drooling slightly their teeth. Which were all sharply pointed sticking out of their mouths. You could still see them stained with blood. "Where is our kindred" I couldn't help, but shake a bit their voices were feminine old women wispy, its bloody creepy. There was no point in lying to them they had probably already seen the several outcomes of this meeting. I took a deep breath and answered them. Now I knew why they hid their scent. The blacksmith scent was from the pits of hell if they had allowed their full scent to come out. We most likely would have stayed far away, we had all been to hell. Trust me you never forget that smell. I'm guessing they took on human appearance because there is no way Lee would have come otherwise

We wouldn't have come not at all whatever news they bring was never good and they always gave you a sense of hopelessness when they told you about what they saw. "She's waiting in the car till we call" the all looked at me. EEEEEEW really were ugly gruesome things. I sent a mental prayer to god to make them stop looking at me. "summon her and her kin". Aww man "whatever it is we can relay the message" Lee spoke now. Thank you, God. They were now looking at him. "Your master has an interest in my sister and I do not trust you not to exploit it" they gave a low hiss. We all stiffened ready to fight if necessary. They paused their eyes still. They then calmed themselves down. Whichever futures they saw they didn't like. "So be it".

We all relaxed slightly not enough to seem venerable but enough to show them we wouldn't be attacking first. "Your path has changed" well no shit Sherlock "You will take to the stars, your powers known, your hearts might belong to others but death is always by your side, the rules have been wiped clean you may do as you wish how you wish it. no consequences a new rule is you must save the females." What the fuck. You know the part where I said they don't speak in riddles well I changed my mind they are fucken Bilbo Baggins of riddles…. I need to speak to El about the movies she makes us watch. That made no sense at all "What the hell you hunchback troll that made no sense" I kept in a giggle when Colby spoke.

Yet before they could respond another smell entered the air. Animal blood, alcohol, sex and dark magic. You have just got to be kidding me. The Tokoloshes looked just as surprised by the turn of events as us and trust me when I say you can tell they didn't see this. As they came into view I spiked my energy, I didn't know what they wanted but maenads were never a good thing. Their bodies were naked, lithe and slender their curves dipping in all the right places and their breasts perky and standing to attention to the chilly winds. The moonlight made their skin seem silky and smooth. They were beautiful in a naked nymph way.

They had different colour hair ranging from red brown blonde and black. Four of them? They very rarely came like this is in a group, they had left the human world well most of them, some had become disgusted with how humans are. Some took the 21st century by storm, drugs, alcohol, music demonic practices and abortions all in abundance and some started young. The only thing you could see on them that weren't human were their hands. They were tri-pied claws that looked as if it could slash through a tree in one swipe. Their eyes were white with a blue dot that served as a pupil in the middle. They looked. _Hungry._ "My my my what a perfect surprise, it's been what 5000 years _Ramon?"_ the red head had spoken she reminded me of Victoria in a sense her hair wild untamed and seemed to be the orange sun in the night.

Ramon had stiffened next to me his lips set in a grim line as he stared hard at the red headed maenad as if to will her away. Oh, this must be Acantha. God Lee hated the slut. Manipulative bitch and was a thorn in his side for at least 200 years her name sake served her well. "What no kiss hello?" she smiled at him her teeth white and beaming her two upper canines looked like fangs. I never understood maenads really, they were like those friends who never wanted to stop partying and going out unlike those friends who eventually grow out of it, maenads could make you do it 24/7 7 days a week till you died from exhaustion and no I don't mean figuratively either. Besides that, not that we have anything to be ashamed of we all look damn good naked but for Pete sakes the whole naked in the woods thing was so sixteen hundred.

"Acantha, Avoca, Hera and Manalo. Such an interesting evening I must say seeing you here in all your glory." El had taken charge, you could feel the electricity in the air and the drop-in temperature, shadows surrounded the maenads giving them the subtle message of **_FUCK OFF FROM MY PACK_**. "And to what do we owe this visit" she barley glanced at the tokoloshe's they weren't a threat if you don't make a deal with them. Maenads on the other hand, her gaze was fixed upon them. Acantha who was so confident moments before too a small step back. And her smile waned off her face I couldn't help but let a smirk appear on mine.

My sister was bad ass in the underworld. "Trinity, so glad to see you again" the dark-haired maenad steeped in front of her sister who had lost all her courage once El stepped on the scene. El beamed at her "Hera long time no see like Acantha said maybe 5000 years?". Though she looked friendly her voice and posture spoke volumes. The maenads had now gotten fidgety. "Sister Mistress" it took all my self-control not to jump out my skin as the djinn spoke. El turned to it and gave him a stiff nod. She detested that they called her anything but her name I couldn't blame her being related to one of those things (Which she isn't) wasn't something to proud of. I looked around. There was a thick fog building up almost soup thick, this couldn't be could, the air smelt of magic. The maenads were summoning something. El snapped to look at them and let out an ominous screech at them as she crouched in a feral cat position. The maenads hiss back but didn't have the same venom as ours "WHAT DO YOU SUMMON?"

I tried attacking them and was met by a force field. **OW** since when could maenads do that? El was in front of him hiss at them daring them to come and attack her. They stayed behind their protective bubble. The maenads were now close together crouching low whispering their ancient words continuing the summon. The fog was getting thicker the smell of magic turned putrid whatever it was. It was big old and pissed off. The djinn tokolosh were looking around frantically letting out piteous wails as the fog grew closer El herded me back towards the group never turning her back on the four naked women.

"Sister mistress let us fight with you". That made us stand stock still. They had said _with you not with us_ meaning whatever this was it was bad enough to strike fear in what we thought were the oldest summons in the world. The maenads began to cackle "This time you will pay and serve us for the rest of eternity" the red head now had a shit eating grin her face "I like a nonstop party and martyrs don't you sisters" the responded with giggles. I don't know what it was in me even though I knew we could overcome whatever was out there I couldn't help myself. I reached in myself looking for two white threads one glowing red the other a sky-blue I pushed my panic and fear and screamed their names frantically hoping they would come to our aide.

We couldn't do this alone and besides it was an no holds bar match now it didn't matter if we revealed ourselves (assuming I decoded that mystical message from the djinn correctly).The only thing I could hope was that they made it in time. The fog drew closer el still look at the maenads dead in the eye "One of you will die by my hand" her voice was steel and cold. The maenads smile faltered they knew that voice it was a promise and everyone supernatural who knew El knew in the years she has lived, she never breaks her promises.

I felt a deep rumble beneath my feet as if a thousand hooves stomped in sync to the ground. Slow howls rose above the mist and the rank smell of rotten flesh and putrid blood tainted the air. There were also hisses that sounded like laughing I really couldn't be sure. I reached for the threads again and screamed at them. I wasn't scared not I have been in countless wars and I was with my family. I just felt we would need all the help we could get. This fog had death riding it like a cowboy at a bull ride and we knew if we didn't defeat it, it would consume the forest and village.

I hope those idiots got here soon. I felt something scrap my foot and strong hands yanking me away from the fog that had moved closer surrounding us. The maenads stood maybe 20 feet away still smiling but no longer laughing. El and Lee had summoned their swords. El's Kusanagi Sword was a bright red with flames that covered the whole sword she held it in her left hand twisting it back and forth getting ready. I decided then to summon my Yata Mirror ethereal shield. It was a crystal blue and protected the whole of my left arm. It gave me a sense of solace. I then got my Angel sword which was covered also in a blue flame to match its brother. I steeled my body and cleared my mind. It was time to fight no one else existed whether Jacob and the others made it was irrelevant. I could feel Lee's Totsuka Blade from here it was greeting all the Ethereal weapons lending them some power of dark souls. I opened my eyes again the fog was less than 2 inches from where I stood.

We had all made a circle and had prepared ourselves for the fight. Colby, John and Fergal had activated their Mangekyō Sharingan. They not as old as us so don't know how to use their natural eyesight to predict moves ect whatever as long as they know their weakness. The fog is one inch away now. Why does it have to be so damn dramatic? I closed my eyes again. I pulled my flame a little closer to the surface. "Gör dig klar" Els voiced out I could feel the fog even without opening my eyes. It weighed heavy on my skin like a blanket that was put in water it felt stick wet on my skin I breathed in trying to decipher the different scents in the air I smelt a number of animals both dead and alive wafting in the fog. I could smell the creatures breath from here it was a horrid smell like not brushing your teeth after smoking smell but worse this one also smelt dry if that makes any sense. The air shifted ahead of me. So it starts.

Most of the swords are from Naruto. I do not own twilight or Naruto but I do own the monsters that come next.


	31. Mère du mal

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

KESS POV

When it comes to a fight of the supernatural there's no honour, no code. The fog was thick even with our expert eyes we barley could make out the shape coming forth. reptilian skin ranges in colour from green to yellow or blue. winged cryptid 30 and 80 centimetres in length, similar in appearance to a snake, but with a central girth that is much wider than its head or tail, and as having fangs and venom like that of a viper its upper body had the shape of a female. Shit it couldn't be she was dead centuries ago. Malafronte, Mala for short, literally meaning evil. The mother of all demons. Her herself wasn't the issue it was her children that were a pain in the ass to kill. Her being a deity was a problem, her children usually born from whatever animals nearby along with her own mystic powers added to the mix made sure this battle was going to be a painful one. I could hear Colby and the others muttering curses behind me.

Yeah, I felt that way to. The maenads couldn't have summoned her from the underworld without help and given the facial expression of the Tokoloshes who were now part of our fighting circle it was not them. In a sense this was their mother, (Don't know about the rest of you but I think all kids fear their mothers) and they knew she could birth beings to end their existence and judging by the look on her face. She planned on sparing no one.

It seemed she had come across quite a few animals on her way here, the first thing that made itself known came out from behind its _mother_. This thing was a ferocious, fire breathing monstrosity that possessed the body and head of a lion with the head of a goat, protruding from its back, snakes for a tail. It stood by its mothers side like a loyal pet it was covered in birth juice its umbilical cord half cut off it was white shimmering in the fog like a moon worm dangling from its... Let's go with tummy shall we. That just made it look more blood thirsty.

Soon hisses filled the air the all seemed to be coming from one thing funny enough I turned my head slightly left to look at our next opposition, it was a male the lower half of his body consisted of two coiled viper tails that constantly were hissing. Instead of fingers, several dragon heads erupted from his hands. Fire flashed from his eyes. By his side there were horse sized two headed dogs who seemed to be drooling heavily. I didn't know what to make of the next thing the fucker was weird it had swallowed its own tail so that it can roll like a hoop, when it uncoiled itself its body was bluish, devoid of hair, with some little spots mainly in neck and face. Its total length was approximately 3.96 meters in height. It showed a protuberance in the forehead area, elongated ears, reddish eyes and a snout like that of rodents its teeth also similar in that fashion. Its fingers showed interdigital membranes.

There were several of these creatures now surrounding us. Different colours yet the same make. I sniffed the air. Some possessed magic others elements, poison or brute strength nothing we couldn't handle, but the sheer number of them. Fuck this women was like a bunny just popping out baby demons like it was going out of fashion

In that frozen second between stand off and fighting I see their eyes flick from me to the others in my group, they seem to be sizing us up. They were itching for a fight their muscles or scales coiled tightly, you could see them tensing like a tightly wound up jack in the box waiting for that unexpected moment to jump out. Our faces are unreadable, no fear, no invitational smirk.

This seemed to make their mother pause. She was use to humans giving away something anything, she sniffed the air she let out an angry hiss. She didn't smell fear just anticipation.

I am banking on them making the mistake I predicted she would in her anger and send her little brats forward without a plan, and she does. In that instant they fly at us, keeping my wits about me hyper aware of everything. They expect it to be five on one, over in a bloody flash and then they go back to their mother in a blood lust victory and await the fog to bank out to the rest of Forks to fill their bodies with blood. But things don't go their way, not at all. In seconds I have taken two and my siblings at least three or four El seven. The green grass beneath us stains darkly with the flow from these grotesque corpses, no butchery, just expertly sliced jugulars. I knew my eyes looked menacing and were a blazing red some of the creatures who had attacked were falling back slightly. Not anticipating such a fight from scrawny looking humans.

Lee's opponent thrust his body forward, only to be met by his sword. Both bodies met in the air with a resounding 'slice'. Once one was down another moved to take its place. Again his agile movement was far too quick to keep up with and I had my own opponents to attend to. The shadows are already dissolving into the night-time darkness, when I hear a footfall only two metres behind me. I raised my shield to block the lion like claws that wished to slice men open I pushed it back with my inhuman strength a couple of meters.

The monster, though bipedal, was an expert on all fours. Should it need to run it just lowered its forepaws to the dirt and sprang away as fast as any wolf in the darkness. It's golden scales shimmered with hot anger along with it's dark, cold eyes. Every step it took rattled his bones. I dodge a swing from its massive claws. The violent sound of crushing metal rents the air with a shower of sparks. Some of their scales could turn metal. Well shit.

His nascent roar fills the thick fog , speaking straight to my own primal centre. Despite the ambient temperature my skin is icy, all blood diverted to core organs. My legs explode into violent motion. All I can do is pray that this "baby" isn't co-ordinated yet, as I kill one of his brothers. Through the fog came the glow of two yellow eyes, like sallow lamplight eight feet off the ground. They moved with a slight sway, as if the unseen body prowled like a big cat. I didn't know what to do the attacks coming in quick succession, though I was holding them down it had been nearly 100 years since I last fought like this, then it happened out of nowhere. In less than two seconds I was on my back gasping for air. The force of the throw threw me a few meters away from everyone away from the protective circle we had made. Two of the tokoloshi's were dead their black blood staining the snow. Well at least I know they really didn't have nothing to do with this wait a minute. Snow? When had it started snowing?

No matter I had bigger problems now. The golden scaled monster was coming back for me. I rolled away from its huge dog like snout. I wave my sword widely trying to give myself space and time to get back on my feet at least. I hear my sword pierce its flesh. Its rotting blood hitting my senses. I'm back up. But now I had to watch my own back. I see Colby glance in my direction his slowly making his way to me. I won't be alone for long just need to hold on. He had to cut his way through his own demons. I turn my attention to the beast in front of me. Its friend sibling or whatever slinks behind me, thinking it can hit me while my back is turned. _Coward_.

I reach into my fire element and spread it as far as possible unlike normal fire this one consumes all it touches and hurts like a bitch. Mr big bad and golden dodges the spread but the others aren't as lucky. Soon painfilled screams hit the air as the others get burned from the inside out.

From the corner of my eye I see El slashing her way forward making a walk way of dead bodies towards their " _mother"_

Her children, now knowing my sisters plan, protect their mother even the one I was fighting, went towards the new blood bath. I quickly caught up with it and felt a warrior's pride, as my sword severed its head.

I loved fighting, we all did, the adrenaline rush that came from a good battle was better than sex while your high on weed. I didn't pause I slashed my way through them soon making my way to my sister.

I wasn't sure exactly what was happening but the numbers were not dwindling, bodies lay on the floor covered in birth good and black blood but no matter how many we killed more came. I felt as if I was fighting a hydra you know cut one head two more pop up kinda thing. El tried a new strategy seeing as trying to make her way to the mother of all beasts seemed to be making things worse.

So she to fight single handily in different sections she would do somersaults through the air and kill random beasts never picking an exact target and no plan in mind. At some point she made it to Colby and I (who had finally made his way over to me.) we were back to back. Doing quite well keeping the monsters at bay somehow, we had a little competition going on who killed more I was on 47 he was 45 HA! We shifted from only for a moment when the sphinx like medusa came at us, Colby had gotten poisoned by one of its snake tails he wasn't quick enough.

El came to fight the beasts who had come to take, who they now saw as the weakest down the rest of my pack did the same spreading out thinning out numbers for El to better defend us. While she fought, I summoned my chakra to heal him. It would take a while I had to draw the magic infused poison out his system. I got half way before El was flung against me. Somehow, we got out numbered 100 to 1 andshe lost concentration and was flung by one of those Rolly Polly worm things that swallows its own tail to well you know roll.

As it untangled itself and stood to its full height we only then realised how far we were thrown, to far from Colby who had his sword in his hand and pointing it at the Rolly Polly. His face set in determination baring his teeth and letting out a low growl. It made its way to Colby opening its mouth wide saliva and I'm guessing paralysing venom dripping out its mouth. Before we could even move a white blur flung the creature 100 feet away from him. Rose stood in a crouched position in front of Colby looking like a feral mother bear, growling at the monsters.

When Mr. Roll Polly tried to charge (or roll or whatever) he was bumped to the side by a black wolf. "Kess MOVE!" yeah right, Colby.

I scrambled my over to him. Dr. C was already hovering over him. I shoved him out the way and summoned my Chakra "I will heal him if you can cover me I'll appreciate but this isn't your expertise Doc" I didn't even look at him. I knew he was looking at my hands. Well they were glowing blue. Rose fortunately was more focused on protecting Colby "What happened to him?" she growled out beheading one the creatures who dared come to close to us with her bare hands. "Poison infused with magic" Cullen snapped out of his daze "Magic doesn't exist" I couldn't help but snort, I turned and looked at him straight in the eye "Neither do vampires and shapeshifters" his eyes widened another earth shuddering growl snapped his attention away from me. He looked around his eyes growing wide. He quickly moved and threw another Rolly Polly into a tree while it was trying to sneak up on us. Good I didn't have time for him.

Edward had come next to me and started fretting before I lost it I spoke to him "Edward I didn't ask you to come here for me! We need to kill that snake mother bitch or this mist and its spawn will tear forks a new one. No human will survive. You need to kill their mother go help the others Rose and Dr. C got me and Colby covered I'm nearly done with the poison." When he didn't move, I looked at him. He was looking at my hands. For fuck Sakes! "MOVE CULLEN!". I watched him get up and join the battle. Though he never strayed too far from me he was helping decimate the numbers along with the wolves.

It seemed the numbers were going down quicker and it was taking longer for mommy dearest to shit out spawn. I'm glad for my decision. A brown wolf came and sniffed me, I looked into his eyes and gave him a wink. He then moved forward and joined Edward clashing into a two-headed dog that had come up behind him. Taking one of its heads between its teeth he ripped it off. Yeah, we were going to win this. Not that I had any doubt of course.


	32. Im super Sorry

I tried taking Naruto off as my cross over someone asked me how naruto was in this and my answer i. Its Naurto's powers and bloodline limits ect. like walking on water, the 10 tailed beastshttp Sharingun and so forth Im not putting Naruto himself in this story. I plan on making a fan fic with him in it along with my Corvinus family after i am done with this one. But yes I'm Sorry for being really dumb about my cross over but i thought it was relevant apperantly not super sorry people.


	33. Cum capite eius

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

PAUL POV

When Jacob had said, he had felt Bella's fear when he joined Jared and I on Patrol. We immediately howled for Sam. When he had felt it more urgent the 2nd time we barley waited, leaving Jared to explain the rest of the Pack. Pushing as fast as we could to the border line (Jake said he felt the connection coming from there) we noticed an abnormal fog. It reeked bad and was just reaching along our lines. The growls and hisses turned louder. The earth vibrated beneath us, we had to pause, we had no choice the fog was bad even for us. We tried sniffing the air. All we got was a dank smell that reached into the back of our throats. _This fog isn't natural._ Normally I would have had a snide comment for something so obvious but my main concern right now was El I had a feeling she was in this fog along with Jakes mate. Was – was she dead. No I would have felt it, right? Wouldn't I? _Don't worry Paul we will find them._ Easy for him to say "They not dead" I crouched low at the unexpected voice. "It's me Edward" oh yeah, the mind reading Vamp. Wait how does he know they not dead. He chuckled a bit "Alice and Jasper would have felt it like I'm assuming you would have." Behind him the other Cullen's came out what the hell were they doing here were they the cause of this fog? Jacob must have thought the same thing cause he let out a low threatening growl. "No, we didn't cause this. I felt Kess near here. She was panicking scared. Like you we can't see very well but-" the ground rumbled beneath us howls pierced the fog and battle cries mixed in. _Why you still here don't you hear that?_ Seth now had joined us ignoring the vamps he pushed further into the fog towards the noise. _SETH WAIT!_ Leah was barley behind him he was running faster than before and Leah was trying her best to catch her brother. The blonde supermodel vampire then turned and followed running after them. The big bear guy tailing after them.

Those that stayed behind didn't for long it was if a vote had been taken and it was decide to move forward Sam running side by side with blondie she sniffed the air again. Her face in pure panic as she picked up speed I also sniffed the air. Blood. Human blood. Shit. By the time, I made it through I thought I had been pulled into another world. These creatures were unreal. Snakes for legs. Worm like Rolly Polly's (Kess let out a sneeze) and fire breathing dogs? I saw El a few meters ahead with scar face hacking through beasts. Wait was that a sword? She was moving like a dancer dodging cutting through them as if they were nothing but soft butter, never pausing for a moment. She was covered in black goo and a bit of blood. She had bruises forming or what I assume that were bruises, along her arms. She didn't have a jacket on and it was snowing? The hell it wasn't snowing outside the fog. When I looked at her again she looked like she was dancing with scar face. They were dancing through the monsters not pausing an admirable determination in their eyes. One black the other almost Teal out of everything in the fog it was the most I could see. A sharp pain came to the side of me. Seth had knocked, me out the way from a weird wolf like beast. _Concentrate Paul!_ After shouting that he made his way to his blonde harpy. He was right I had to concentrate. My imprint needed me everything else could wait.

I saw a snake man making its way up to her and I pushed myself forward. Faster than I thought I reached the thing and sank my teeth in. Holy shit this think tasted like sewer mixed with 2-week-old gym socks. It had such a disgusting sour tinge to it, but I didn't let that stop me pushing my jaws harder down, I chewed off half its neck. It wasn't a quick death but it would have to do for now. I moved cutting off more spawns of the devil where ever I could. Well in all honesty whatever got to close to my girl. Did I mention she's bad ass with a sword?

She moved like she was born to fight. Never even looking back for a moment. "PAUL CONCENTRATE!" she screamed to me. by then a bipedal, big cat had come way I got rid of it easily. Wait how did she know it was me? "We need to kill their mother!" THEIR MOTHER? We had finally gotten a breather. She was looking at Jasper than me. she then took a quick look around I'm guessing checking her family. She then pointed to the snake like women. "The fog brings death and will carry on growing till it reaches the reservation and forks. As long as she lives she will shit out these fuckers like a bunny on heat" (Kess sneezed again) Wow. It was like looking at something from myth she was like a snake lady. A golden snake lady you know she could have been beautiful in an exotic snake kinda way (hey I haven't had in a while even a peach gets me standing) but right now she looked like a bat her jaw was bigger than her face all her teeth short sharp and a lot more than a human. And she was letting out a heart wrenching screech looking at all the monsters dying (Well I guess it's like watching your kids die if she's their mother and all) El moved toward me her fire blade raised "DUCK!" I hunched down. I felt a something wet drip down on my fur. It felt kind of sticky. A head rolled to my right.

It was like a rat face with a huge forehead. Its mouth wide open its black eyes staring into nothing "Concentrate Paul please! Tell the rest of your pack to try attack her it doesn't matter how but always attack her it gives her less time to pop out babies" she then moved faster than any human forward to the baby demon queen and tried to attack her. "This is a war as you can see she can look after herself save your questions and concentrate on surviving." The scarred vamper went then to help her, make her way to the bitch. They were right. This was a war. Time to pull my shit together. I told Sam and the others the plan. The "babies" were now in a little more even number and pulling back covering what I assume was their mother. "Jacob I need you to keep the maenads here" Jacobs imprint spoke to him and pointed to 4 naked chicks who looked like they were in the throes of a serious epileptic fit mixed with drug induced hallucinations. If it wasn't for their hands I would have thought, they were satanic mad bitches.

They seemed to be surrounded by a bubble that seemed to be cracking slowly but surely "Sam they are the ones who summoned the fog we need to know why" El was now looking at Sam's black wolf, he nodded along with scar face, doc vamp, muscle man and his wife they moved to surround the circle. I looked forward concentrating on what was in front of me. We were so close El moved beside me "Paul I need your help" she looked at me. She was sweating a bit but her breathing even the snow or whatever it really was, was in her hair now she was dirty and had little scrapes and bruises. "Paul, we need to finish this, everyone can't go on like this" I looked at her face, yes, she was getting tired you could barely see it but her once bright teal eyes were dimming slightly. Was it the adrenaline? I nodded my wolf head whatever needed to be done to end this.

If she dies, I'll kill her. We beheaded the bitch, El had used me as a catapult (after using me as willing bait) to slash off the bitch's head, though the plan wasn't full proof. The bitch saw her coming and raised herself on her tail after flicking me away. I saw El somersault her body higher to reach her goal, the snake swiped at her with her long claws and Els sword moved downwards. When El had landed maybe 10 paces away from the snake whore. That thing raised its blood-filled claw. I had never been so cold since I turned into a wolf it felt as if my blood had frozen, when I looked a El she spat blood on the floor. The fucken thing cackled, I was about to move till I saw El turn towards her and lift her sword. The cackling stopped I looked at El and her sword. It had blood on it. I looked towards mama monster and watched her face turn to shock as her head slipped off her shoulders and before the head could hit the ground. She turned to ash. There was a loud whoop and Jacobs imprint charged at el hugging her tightly.

She slightly pushes her away with a wince. Leah's imprint comes running in wanting to check her over she shakes her head and points to the minudes o whatever those naked chicks are called. Jacobs girl looks at her again pointing to the wound "I have a promise to keep" her eyes blaze again and Kess steps aside. The big guy walks behind her ,doe eyes with her and by now there was another fight going on. Whatever bubble surrounded them had now shattered I meant it literally shattered into tiny crystal like things. The fog was thinning out and all the bodies were turning to ash. Their blood still staining the floor leaving a disgusting smell but at least the bodies wouldn't be a problem. El looked pissed she had picked up her pace to reach the umm well best way to put it after all we been through would be a girl fight.

Really, they were jumping on Sam's and the others back clawing at them, it was actually quite funny. El made her way to the red head who was on Sam's back busy pulling out his fur and biting him, he had eventually decided to roll on the floor to dislodge her it works. He moves a couple of feet away from her. She's back on her feet looking desperate before she can attempt another attack. If you can call it that. El had reached her. I didn't notice before but her nails now were long and looked like 5 thin knives on each finger shimmering in the moon that had fought its way back out from behind the fog. Before anyone could do anything. She turned the naked girl around and plunged those 5 nail knives into the red heads chest and pulled out her heart. The red head was shocked.

Black goo (I'm assuming its their blood) now came out her mouth El pulled her still beating heart out and looked at her dead in the eye "I told you one of you would die by my hand" the red nudist was trying to speak. El crushed her heart and the women crumbled to grey dust. She then turned to the other 3 who had stopped to watch their sister or friend get her heart ripped out and crushed. They were frozen "Whose next?". They all fell to the floor wailing and what I assumed were begging. They kept screaming the same words over and over "Placere parce nobis matris mortem," "Placere parce nobis matris mortem," while lying on the ground with blood tears streaming down their face. "qui ad auxilium vobis?" El was looking at them fiercely her eyes blazing and her hair rising slowly.

Its then I noticed the drop-in temperature and the shadows of the evening slowly creeping towards the naked women. They also seemed to notice because they let out a pitful wail and began begging again. A dark haired one spoke without looking up "n nomen nescimus. ipse fecit nos, non parcit amicae placeat pronus Acantha idea erat." El looked at them irrated, she didn't like the answer. "quam pertinet, quod in uno et queritur mortuum esse, contingit!" before they could respond the weird looking gargoyles came into the scene. Apparently, they were on our side, still fucking creepy though. "Mistress we can get the answers you seek" they spoke English!? Everyone else was just as shocked. El looked at him "At what price" it smiled at her if you can call it a smile looked his teeth gleamed black in the moonlight probably from the monsters we fought "No price" El cocked her head at him with disbelieving eyes " **revenge"** did I mention they sound like those old witch ladies on T.V talk about bone chilling.

El than raised her head and continued looking at them for a while "You know if you deceive I will make you regret it" he nodded at her never breaking eye contact. She moved aside. The remaining naked claw ladies began to panic and tried to run away. The big Rock lookalike guy caught two of them and threw them towards their sister who was already in the grasp of the other one. A rumble started beneath us. And soon a tree like cage started to grow around them. I looked around and saw Jacobs and Embry's girl muttering lowly and raising their green glowing hands in the direction of the tree dome. It pushed whomever out the way but kept the 3 naked women and two gamma radiation bunnies inside. It was also growing vines covering up holes making sure we couldn't see anything but what we heard.

I have never heard a person human or otherwise let out a scream like what was coming from the tree dome. El was looking at it intensely for 5 minutes or so before the doctor vamp spoke "Surely they do not deserve this" they all turned to him. None of them seemed bothered by the screams as if it was normal. "Stay out of this Cullen, though I appreciate you and the wolves help, this is our fight not yours. The maenads wouldn't have hesitated to send the fog to kill all the humans in forks and maybe even further than that. Do you even know what maenads are?" she looked at him impatiently waiting for an answer. "a female follower of Bacchus, traditionally associated with divine possession and frenzied rites." The blonde war vet "Exactly, you think riots and humans doing nonsense violence is by accident? No, they feed them the ideas push them into violence no matter the cost, either way they can't stay in this world. Humans cause enough havoc without any help from them" well guess it's true what they say. You can learn something new every day. The doctor was shaking his head "but, but surely" she then looked at him "If you can't handle it LEAVE CULLEN" it seemed that final burst of anger was her last she bent over and started coughing. Her blood was red mixed with purple.

"El!" Kess and the doc came to check on her even I had moved a few paces closer. Her hand that was underneath her jacket came out covered in blood. The mother demons scratch I completely forgot about it. "El I think they going to take a while let me heal you" she inclined her head to the dome where the screams. Had grown dimmer. Seth's banshee was close to the dome now , there was a piece of paper on it with a weird Chinese symbol on it.

Huh? I had no time for that now. El was moved to a tree base not to far with her brothers surrounding her. "Shit El its reached your lungs!" what reached her lungs _poison I'm guessing_ Jacob now stood beside me. H _ow do you know?_ He let out a huff _I saw Kess healing one of her brothers who also had a purple like blood on them she said it was poison._ And it had reached her lungs? When I looked back Kess along with the golden red head were leaning over El their hands now glowing a soothing blue. her jacket was open and I saw 3 gashes across her abdominal. I cringed the looked deep and painful.

The veins around the wounds were a purplish black were midway to her ribs. Or lungs in this case. Her breathing was even soon the purple veins were reducing, Chanz had now joined them after Kess had to catch her breath and the poison was nearly out. Soon the poison was gone or at least I assumed so because there were no more veins. The wound itself was still there. They had moved away from her. I was about to move and ask why when El got up as if nothing was wrong, her skin was pulling together closing the wound quickly. She cracked her neck and once the wound had vanished leaving no evidence behind she stretched the rest of her body before pulling down her shirt and putting back her jacket. What the hell are they? The mind reader snorted from my side. El looked at the dome intensely when we looked it opened, like a curtain.

One of the weird things stepped out dragging one of the females out by her hair. I almost gagged one of her legs were hanging one by literally threads of meat her skin looked and smelt burnt. And a chunk was taken out of her side. Black veins covered her face her lips blue and her eyes glass. She was breathing like a sick person on a winters day. Inside the dome were guts and blood. Im guessing she was the last one. "This one confessed to meeting the man in their dreams. He gave them powers and promised your subterfuge if the summoned Mala, she does not know who it is and she does not smell of our master." El was looking at him and ignoring the girl she grabbed the thing by throat crushing its wind, she then pulled it closer and bit it. It let out a grunt of pain. A flash of a strange memory came to me then. But it was over as soon as it started. "You telling the truth" she was spitting out his blood and wiping it from her mouth "I have no reason to deceive you mistress".

She gave him a stiff nod and then looked at what was left of the … what hell are these things _Maenads!_ _Ok, ok no need to shout geez._ "I always liked you Hera. We had such a good time in Rome. Those moments were good memories. You were like a sister to me. Though you strayed a bit, but nothing like the others. I respected you" Rome? "And now you do this to me and worse to my pack? For the sake of our previous friendship" she stood up pacing then faced _Hera_ again " I'll let you live. It may take a while for you to heal, but I am hoping the message will be clear". The dark aired girl whimpered slightly, blood tears streaming down her face "I'm sorry". El pursed her lips her eyes also showing remorse. "Me too Hera. Me too" she then summoned a blue, black ball of flames and struck her with it. Her screams echoed through the forest. I looked around.

The doctor was being held back by the golden red head as if he was nothing more than a disobedient child. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET HER LIVE" El turned to him "I keep my word Cullen. The only way to kill a maenad is to take out its heart and crushing it I'm just making sure she never forgets what happens when you cross me or my family. she will heal the forest will help her if it feels like it in a m0nth she should be her old self again" the burning figure on the floor was still screaming. The weird gremlins had talked further with El before sinking in the shadows.

No really they sank into the shadows like quick sand whatever I was glad they were gone. Embry's imprint had by now let go of the doc and had joined her siblings who weren't talking much but seemed to agree it was time to leave. They began moving and then quicker than anything I had seen they had left. I wasn't the only one shocked by their speed. I looked around. The dome had turned into a huge ass tree and all the blood and guts had grown into flowers, besides the smell of burning flesh the air had taken a sweet scent.

I looked around. All the black blood was now covered in an assortment of flowers that were rainbow coloured. In the moonlight, they glittered it was beautiful I'll admit. Did they do this? "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to find out what the hell is going on" the bear vampire spoke now. The burning body now vanished. And no evidence that we were fighting monsters worse than kid's nightmares could be seen. I agreed with him. I didn't care if I shifted naked I would get the answers. No one in my pack even raised an eyebrow at this. The bronze haired mind reader smiled a bit. "I think we agree then?" He looked around. "We go to their house" he got no argument "I think we should aarg and we all need a shower" the mate of muscle man scrunched her nose up. Holding up her blonde hair that now had a black streak in it. I sniffed myself. EEW god! _Yes, they have many questions to answer_ I thought to myself. Another flash of crucified bodies came rushing into my head. Without waiting any longer, I took a sprint towards their house. Those nightmares were they really nightmares or were they really memories?

"Placere parce nobis matris mortem- spare us mistress of death

nomen nescimus. ipse fecit nos, non parcit amicae placeat pronus Acantha idea erat.- he never showed his face to us Acantha made us do this

quam pertinet, quod in uno et queritur mortuum esse, contingit- how convenient that the one you blame is dead!.


	34. Et me scitis,

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

KESS POV

We all were in the bath chambers. Literally it was like a big bathroom, filled to the brim with nice hot water and oils and scents. The house elves worked fast. We stripped in the middle of the foyer leaving our blood-stained clothes to be picked up. El ordered for food to be made not just for us but for 6 hungry shapeshifters. They also asked for the other 2 bath chambers to be made ready one should be extra hot. And for clothes to laid out for them.

The clothes were enchanted to fit them perfectly after the finished cleaning themselves. The house elves were instructed to tell the to take their time and not to rush the blood of demons needed a good soak to get rid of the smell. We left the oils for them to choose with instructions to cover every part of their body including their hair with it and soak. We knew they would follow us and ask questions. El had told me since I called them (Which was a good idea by the way) I would be the one to explain to them what's going on with everyone of course telling their own stories where needed. I had asked her what was I telling them she looked at me and said everything. I wasn't surprised she preferred the straight forward approach to everything and didn't like beating around the bush much.

I must admit neither did I. No one argued about it. We were tired and finally one less stress on our shoulders. The rules were null and void about twilight but the Tokoloshe's message still rang through my head _Save the females._ What on earth did that mean? When I told Matt and El they looked just as puzzled and decided after the meeting to go see the others hoping they could offer some advice. I closed my eyes. Soft music was playing in the background, the scent of freesia and strawberries wafted through the air (yes, I know I know but it smells god dammit) and I felt my muscles unhinge themselves and began to relax slowly.

We had maybe 15 minutes of peace before we heard the door of the house open and the vampires and werewolves coming in. I couldn't help but laugh as the house elf ordered the vampires to strip their clothes and that they had nothing to hide. Not like they never seen naked humans. The wolves I'm assuming were already naked, thank goodness, the demon guards were on duty, our human guards might have quit at the site of them. When they were finally convinced to strip after a jab coming from Paul. One of the house elves huffed and said "not as big as the masters" everyone burst out laughing. We were done before them and got dressed. Our clothes were most likely incinerated along with the vampire's clothes, demon blood was impossible to get out...

My poor boots. We had changed into more comfortable clothing and had made a fire in the hall. Waiting. The elves were nearly done with the food and were just waiting for them to come down. They even went and got fresh animal blood for the Cullen's we put a little fae blood

* **A/N from true blood, slightly different this blood can also fill you up and you won't need to feed if you're a vampire for twice as long as you normally do***

to make it taste better and fill them up slightly quicker. The small dosage shouldn't make them as high as kites. Hopefully. They had made their way down. We had decided to keep things neutral and gave them all jeans and shirts though the shirts were of different design they were all designer labels and not to fancy. I must say Jacob looked yummy in them. The shoes (also enchanted) fit the outfit perfectly. The looked good. All their hair was still quite damp. I'm guessing the were impatient, the smelled good and looked clean. El stood up. She was wearing superman boxers and a tank top.

I was wearing black sweats and tank top. The other two snobs were in Victoria secret gowns and robes. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them. That is not comfortable dammit. "Please sit down **Kess** will answer your questions" she laughed "Well actually she will tell you a story hopefully answering your questions. It's going to be a long story seeing as some scenes require our own input as well, I know the Cullen's don't need sleep. But I'm not sure about you wolves. It is a school night" oh yeah it was a school night, well when you fighting monsters it's easy to forget.

She was looking at Sam if only he knew it was one alpha to another. Well he would in a moment. He nodded his head "I think we will forgo school. This seems far more important" she looked at him "Fine but the Cullen's must go to school or to many questions will be asked" she looked at Carlisle who nodded his head. She took in a deep breath and nodded she faced Paul next "I want to apologise now. I lied about the scars on my back. Not about anything else we truly were forced to come here and be mafia".

Pauls eyes widened slightly he wanted to ask her something she put up her hand to stop him. "We will tell everything" How do we know if your telling the truth. El inclined her head then closed her eyes. I knew what she was doing she was accessing our threads. I could feel her pull on mine and the others, she was interconnecting for the moment sort of like sending multiple emails to different people. She then sent an emotion through the webs. We heard collective gasps, Jasper who had been standing behind Alice collapsed. He looked as if he could barely breath. Paul was clutching his chest and looked at El. "what was that?" she gave him a sympathetic smile. "Barley even half of our pain, you will feel something inside you like a thin thread that is us connecting to you like how Kess was able to call Jacob and Edward, it's the only way to sense our emotions, the thread was made as soon as you imprinted on us. I connected all of ours for the time being. You can look inside each thread and look for deception if you like".

Paul looked at her "My wolf can tell you not lying he seems way more Intune than me" I let out a laugh "That is because we are part wolf" Everyone looked at me oops. El looked at the clock it was only 10 o'clock. I thought it would be later. The elves brought food and the blood "Don't worry if we wanted you dead you would be. The blood is animal blood so don't worry take your fill. Please eat then we can tell our story on a full stomach." I nearly burst out laughing when I heard their tummy's rumble and Seth bit into a turkey leg his sister smacking her forehead with her palm. Chanz giggled at him.

Once everyone was full and sated we moved around comfortable El sat with her head propped against the couch and her legs over Lee and Matt who had moved the chair slightly back and looked like they were about to doze off. "Try not leave anything out Kess" Emma had taken a book sitting near the fire. Her legs dangling off the love seat. I stuck my tongue out to her for that comment. She merely smiled. "I cleared my throat calling all attention to me. "Well let's see from the beginning, Me and Emma were actresses in the 21st century we were doing quite well in our careers and then. A white light…."

 **Authors note**

I have decided to make a different fan fiction for the Corvinis family background. Because theres so many of them they may be to many POV's ranging from each family member and when I thought about it to me it felt it would take more than one chapter to finish it and it will clash with my story so I decided to put their back story as a different fan fiction **. Blood Wind: A Souls Journey.** This will be an **Underworld** fan fic and will hopefully won't be as long as I think it's going to be. I don't know if I will write it during before or after this story I guess it will depend on my mood. But I think to be fair I'll try and key word is try and do this during this fanfiction. So, don't get shocked if you don't see any back story here ok.

Thank you

Ce'Nedra Corvinas


	35. Revelations

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

PAUL POV

ONCE AGAIN IM SUPER SORRY ABOUT NOT LABELING THE CHAPTER CORRECTLY SORRY PEOPLE.

The sun was coming up giving golden light to the room we were in. The weird little things that had greeted us earlier must have opened the windows. El was looking outside along with Kess smiling at the sunset. Their story took the whole night. My mind was reeling, I couldn't believe what they told me and they said it wasn't even the half of it but it was what we needed to explain the events of last night. They were human. They had their own lives children husbands and grand slamming careers. Their human ages ranged from 25 upwards.

Lee Colby Jon and Fergal were professional wrestlers. Kess Emma Matt and Tom were actors and actresses from either movies or series. Chanz and El were aspiring primary school teachers. An awkward bunch just thrown together by fate or dumb luck they didn't even know. Lee Chanz Matt and El had kids from wherever they came from. They have eventually given up on ever seeing them again in this life. Children. I couldn't help but wince. They had all watched their children die whether from old age human disease or I look at El. The nightmares were real and I couldn't really blame her. The killed her son. She had always wanted a boy (her first child was a girl) and was heartbroken when they had killed him. She didn't know herself that well or what she really was and her husband. **_EX-HUSBAND_** had taken advantage of that and twisted her into his own private play thing then again, he was Satan. I understood them better now.

Their actions back in the woods. They knew these creatures and when they had shown mercy it only brought them scars and heart ache. We were all silent. They had spoken the whole night telling us their story mainly about how they got here most of their powers, encounters with supernatural beings and the wars they had been in. They even had dragons I mean real live dragons. When Seth heard that part they had promised to show us some other time. Sam had decided to go out on a short patrol though the pixie assured him there were no vampires. After all they would come to them first seeing as they are the resident vampires in the area and their scent was in this town. He still insisted that someone should patrol.

I think he was in shock and wanted to clear his head. Or go to Emily and hug her as if the world was going to end. Which apparently, it was. Not ours but theirs. There were some things that they weren't telling us but like they said they gave us enough to answer our questions and explain what they were well sort of. Apparently, they wouldn't be staying long they would be leaving. When Seth had asked when and why, the only answer we got was shoulder shrugs. Luke (Lucifer) did whatever he pleased, apparently, he was testing them out before the final battle. It was **the** battle. My head was still trying to process the information it was way too much.

"You guys are lucky its Friday you get to sleep in" Emma spoke now the sun shining against her hair making it look like a bonfire in the sun. she was looking at each of us. We must have looked tired I couldn't stop looking at El. She was curled up against one of her brothers speaking low to them. While telling her story, I felt everything, love, anger, hurt and the numbness. She was emotionless in a sense. She stopped feeling anything towards anyone outside her family. She had shut herself off. I really couldn't blame her. Al I could think of is if it had been my kid.

I couldn't blame her for her actions. None of us could. A Mothers love was something to embrace and fear. The doctor's wife had understanding in her. She had lost her own son in her human life. They had cut the threads off once the stories were over. I was so use to them it felt odd once we were disconnected. She got up from her spot and went outside quicker than I could blink. I stood up quickly. Lee was in front of me hand on my shoulder. "She needs to be alone. Trust me." I wanted to say something, but he knew her better than I did so I nodded my head but I couldn't stop the longing look I gave the outside. "I think we all need air" Kess now stood up and stretched. They all nodded in agreement. "Your rooms have been prepped if you want another bath or shower don't hesitate there are clothes for you ready when you're done" with that they left some went outside some deeper into the castle. I didn't know what to do with myself so I just sat and stared into an empty space... my mind reeling with information.


	36. Nan-de than-gaun

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

? POV

The blood trail grew easier to follow he could almost smell it. The creature that had decimated its world and mainly the females. It had no mercy and went after the cubs. It was no prey. When they had returned to their home world they were proud. They have found a creature as formidable as the Kainde Amedha. And could breed without the need for hosts which would also letting the risk of young hunters getting infected slim to none. They first had to prove this animal in front of the council. They went to an artificial dome which they had built for young ones to get practice under the watch of their masters, to point out their flaws and fix them before their blood trial. They decided to put the creature there. The top hunters would go out and hunt for it. If it survived till sunset, then it would become their new hunt for some of the blood trials. if not well then, they had made a fool of themselves instead of making a trophy.

What had happened next no one foresaw. It was far more dangerous than the last time. The hunter could not help but think that maybe it had allowed itself to be captured but why? To bring death and ruin?

When the morning came for the beasts trial, the scientists were slightly antsy, it was with cubs, it was still early but what if they lost all of them. The council argued if it could not protect itself and its young it was not worthy (They would not do that to any hyper sapient being or an animal that was perhaps 3 months pregnant but they figured what's the point of letting pests breed you know). So, the test continued.

It had evaded them with skill, seemed to be taunting them as time and again it evaded them. Used their own traps against them and mimicked their clicking. The council were impressed but were not going to let it go that easily so they continued hunting.

It broke out. It had gotten hold of one of the hunters and chewed on its blast it had went off quite a few times making an opening inside the dome. The creature then showed its true colours.

After its means for escape had opened it tore through the warrior and left him dead before leaping at an unnatural speed towards the exit before they could get the forcefields up. Carnage was the only thing to explain what followed. It wasn't camouflage the thing was downright invisible. It tore through their cities like a hurricane in the tropics on earth, not caring what was in its way. Blood covered the streets and soon rotting flesh. I had its pups but like the Kainde Amedha it took only a few hours for them to be full grown and wreak havoc upon them.

They went after the females mostly, attacking them killing them or maiming them that no advanced medicine could heal for them to bear pups. These creatures were twice as intelligent as they appeared and were ruthless. It took nearly more than half of their female population to realise that they were targeting the females. Maiming them to not bear pups or killing them.

The council had met and agreed to try send of the females to a different planet till they could capture and kill these creatures or try to use them in a hunt. They had gathered the remaining females using all their warriors to help guard them as they put them on transports. Their masks off (seeing as they were useless anyway) the flared their mandibles tasting the air. The one thing these creatures had was a unique scent. Scientist were working on masks to be able to pick up the scent signatures instead. For now, they would have to use the superior senses to guard their females. Already half a litter of new pups had been destroyed and they could not understand it. They had to admit compared to the Kainde Amedha this was a formidable creature they had underestimated and were now paying for that miscalculation. They hoped they could catch it and use it hunts. As the last of the females had been put on the ship, one hunter (who had insisted on its death after it broke out and bred) was surprised that they had not attacked yet. They were intelligent creatures and it's not like this wasn't a prime opportunity to do so, they had already formed plans for this. They had stationed themselves strategically for any attack in fact they were hoping for it. But none came. The hunter could not help but feel his stomach twist in a knot. Something was going on something they missed. He tried to tell an elder but dismissed it as paranoia though the elder did admit these creatures were formidable they had underestimated them and it cost them dearly. If worse came to worse they would implode the planet if they were unable to capture or terminate them. That made the young warrior less un easy but the knot in his stomach refused to go. He had survived trusting his instincts his body and something told him letting all the females go was a bad idea. He cursed himself every night afterward for not pushing this feeling.

As the most alpha of the females watched as they left their home world she could not help but shadow her hand over her womb. She was luck to survive, her pup not so much, he showed so much promise to be a great hunter. The pups father was distraught. Though they had many pups together it didn't change the fact it hurt to lose one. She had tried her best to slay the wolf beast, but it was large over powered her. She held on long enough for her mate and other hunters to come but not before it had stripped her of being able to give life. The scars would remain there were many who needed help after the attacks and she was not the only one with scars. She looked to her sister her whole left face disfigured a mandible missing. Her womb destroyed. She had never had pups yet. She had not found a mate worthy enough and now she never will. The hurt of never bearing children stung. She wished to be dead instead. The air was slightly thick these ships were not made for so many of them at once but this was an emergency the remaining pups and females had to now move on. They may return or they may not.

The alpha female turned to the rest of ship her eyes sweeping over her people. They would come back from this stronger and better. She hoped they captured the beasts and used them in hunts, so she may exact her own revenge upon them. She turned to her home world once more and let out a cough her mandibles flaring widely. For a moment, she saw black specs floating in the air. She shook her head, she was exhausted she hadn't had proper rest since the attack. She looked at her sister who also let out a cough. She too looked tired. Yes, she would collect her sister and find quarters for them to rest in the time being. She pulled herself away from the window. Touching her sisters shoulder she gave an unspoken question to her sibling who answered by following her off the deck. As they left several females could have sworn they had seen black specs before their eyes. But they shrugged it off as exhaustion or grief. Not realising that they were dying from the inside out.

Its master would be pleased, the plan had worked out perfectly, though "superior" to the humans they had the same arrogance of being better than any species that did not look think or act like them. It couldn't believe its luck. It was fairly easy to break out, even though it could carry out the plan on its own, time was of the essence it had taken longer than it thought to reach its destination by then it had started its breeding process or in this case self-replication to complete its task. It could not kill all the females and cubs no not on its own and it needed to look like a tragic set of events. So, while it maimed the females it infected with what the hunter creatures would soon call Nan-de than-gaun. The reason being it turned their insides black a sort of poison that infected them from the inside out and turned their lips and eyes as black as the night. Their hearts would implode and there was no cure. Not every disease is 100% effective so that's why he made the ones that were maimed unaffected just carriers. Their lack of womb would protect them as the Nan-de than-gaunt, went for that specially therefore they were safe and the master's plans could be carried out. Yes, even some of the cubs would be infected and die if they were to weak. In the mean while he would do his best to lower the warrior's numbers so that they would have no choice but to do the masters wishes. It knew they would implode the planet once they felt over run, but in the meantime, he could do a lot of damage. While they were busy loading the females, he went to a village and killed as many as he could from there, even a few high council members whatever the hell that is. Though some were in space hunting it wouldn't stop the infection. Even the males carried it, yes, he had done his best to cover all the basics. Once the planet implodes and he will return to his master's side. Maybe he would reward it with a fresh soul. Hmm just thinking about it made it want the plan to succeed even more. Yes, master should be pleased with him. Soon the Yaut'ja would be semi extinct and their only option would be to find a species compatible with theirs and breed to rebuld again. The only species they will find that can be compatible with their genes and hold their offspring for at least 10 months would be the Pyode Amedha their once prey will now be their saviours. Enough of that now back to the task at hand. An old blooded warrior was now shifting through the market place mask off mandibles flaring slightly. His head facing forward glancing sideways his steps cautious and calculated. Listening for anything. 3other blooded warriors watching his blind spots they were younger than him. A few, meters over he could smell another group. The beast cocked its head to the side. It didn't know whether to play with them or kill them. Then again it hadn't had this much fun in centuries. With that thought it decided to start mimicking the clicking noises of a pup, enjoying the smell of reptilian adrenaline as he did so. Yes, why not have fun. Master did say he could take his time…

I don't own twilight or predators.

Yugita Translation

 **Nan-de than-gaun** : The kiss of midnight

 **Yaut'ja / Yautja:** Predator Species Name

 **Kainde Amedha:** Hard Meat (Xenomorphs)

 **Pyode Amedha:** Soft Meat (Humanoids)


	37. Corpus est anima tua

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S WORTH

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

 **(** **Authors Note:** **I decided why the hell not my first lemon scene oh god I'd probably suck at it but hey so you have been warned if you don't like it skip it. So yes technically its underage sex I think Seth is maybe 15 16 maybe. Chanz/Chanelle her human age before being abducted is actually 25 but in her fake high school she portrays herself as 17 18 sooooooo please don't kill me its fanfiction you know release your imagination hehehe enjoy)**

 **SETH POV**

I found her by the pond where Paul's imprint was hiding in that game last month. Dipping her feet in the water kicking it up and watching the droplets splash down before repeating the process. I knew she knew I was here but I had decided to give her some peace. God knows she deserves it. I felt intimidated now, I thought she was only 2 years older than me apparently, she's older than the vampires and had kids already. I can't imagine what I must seem to her a lovesick puppy, she wouldn't take me seriously no matter how hard I try. It didn't turn me off now, age doesn't matter to me it's her personality I got a glimpse of it when she told us about her family her reactions.

She was loyal to her family a bit temperamental and admire honesty above all else. She didn't like liars or cheaters and she was insecure. He saw how her face lit up at her new-found confidence but saw the pain in her eyes at losing her first husband and finding his betrayal amongst others. She had shrugged it off but I could feel it in the pit of my stomach how much it had hurt her. I wanted to show her that though I might look like a boy, I could be the man she always wanted the man she needs. I would give her the world and back. I wouldn't let a day go by without telling her how beautiful she is. How I would never hurt her never betray her. Even without the imprint I would never do that to any women, my sister instilled that belief in me that women were the greatest gift and I always saw how is dad had treated their mom, like she hung the moon and stars.

Eventually I had the courage to sit next to her. I crossed my legs under me and waited. "You remind me of him in a sense" I looked at her she was looking at the pond no longer kicking up the water but not bring her feet up slowly allowing the excess water to cascade down her legs. "My first husband" she smiles ruefully "Though you don't have his player charm" I couldn't help but flinch at that "But I think that's a good thing, you" she bit her lip hesitating I was watching her intently wishing she would kiss me again so I can taste her "You…. You are far sweeter" I couldn't help but feel deflated. Sweet to me means I'm still a kid to her. I started pulling at the grass harshly. Her tinkling laugh reached my ears. "I did not mean offense Seth. Trust me it's a good thing I have had my fill of suave and charming playboy. Sweet is nice fresh air" she was looking at me now smiling. "You also taste sweet". Before I knew it her lips were on me again. '

She tasted sweet, I couldn't help but get lost in her taste. I savoured it expecting her to pull away and run like she did in school. Instead she grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to her. Her tongue grazing my lower lip asking for entrance. I let her our tongues fighting caressing each other. The air was getting thick in a nice way. I felt her hands reaching for mine and she guided them higher. I couldn't help but try pull away.

"No" my voice was horse I didn't want her to think I was only after one thing. She pulled me into another breath stealing kiss this time she reached for my pants and unzipped them. I pulled away again "No" my voice stronger, even my wolf knew this was not right but his hormones raged as he smelt her arousal. She looked at me her eyes bluer than anything I have ever seen. Her lips were glistening pink and slightly swollen "Please, Seth" I don't know what it was, the way she said my name as if I was the only one to bring her back from where ever she was or the way her eyes grew darker in hunger when she moved towards me again or it was the arousal that woke my wolf.

When we kissed I followed her lead. We both knew I was a virgin and didn't have that much experience and while we were kissing she guided my hands to explore her body, she was showing me how to please her and I learned fast if I was going to do this I would do it to please my mate.

 ***LEMON START*** My hand underneath her shirt I pinched her nipples and kneaded her breasts as she guided. She pulled me down to her and carried on kissing. We were rubbing against each other my boner rubbing against her, aching soon she flipped me over, as before, she unzipped my fly, took out my penis, I saw her smile I'm guessing I was sized right and put it in her mouth. I noticed that she was undressing me but she did not take off her own clothing. I tried to move, but it felt as if my body were tied down by invisible threads. Her tongue was long and soft and seemed to wrap itself around me. I had never felt anything like it I could feel my body pushing forward trying to go deeper into her mouth seeking the warmth and slickness she presented. I really couldn't move I was so hard to reign in the feelings my body was letting off all at once. I had felt embarrassed when I came.

She swallowed it not one drop left her mouth. She smiled at me when she took the last gulp. That was hot and before I knew it I was ready again. She let out a husky chuckle "That is why I like wolves" she then took me in her mouth again I held out longer this time. Just as I was about to come, she suddenly moved away and began slowly to undress me. She never broke eye contact, mounted me and gave me a slow kiss and a smile "You ready?" I gave her a kiss as my answer, used her hand to slip me inside her.

My head reeled back. It was better than her mouth. I could feel myself throbbing and I wasn't even all the way in yet. Once she had me deep inside, she began a slow rotation of her hips. I could not help but let out a breathy moan I never felt anything like it before my body numb with pleasure. As she moved, the edges of the pale-blue dress caressed my naked stomach and thighs. With the skirts of the dress spread out around her, riding atop me, looking like a soft, gigantic mushroom that had silently poked its face up through the dead leaves on the ground and opened under the sheltering wings of night.

Her vagina felt warm and at the same time cold. It tried to envelop me, to draw me in, and at the same time to press me out. My erection grew larger and harder. I felt I was about to burst wide open. My wolf howled suddenly as if telling me I cannot take pleasure for myself only I took charge. Hell, I might be a kid but thanks to Paul Sam and the others I know I a bit about sex. She was shocked when suddenly I had flipped her onto her back my instincts driving me. I give her a soft kiss pouring all that I feel into this. She was stiff at first but eventually gives into it she guides my length into her. I thrust once, cautiously.

She arches her back and starts mewling at me. I thrust again, and she digs her nails into me back and pushes against me "Seth please" she's breathing heavily and I'm gone, off into the careening nowhere. I live for seconds in that soaring agonizing perfection. It's this, only this, I'm lost to her, he's no one, he's obliterated. It was hard to explain. My body took control of her and her moans grew wilder edging me on. My wolf demanded I mark her and without a second though I lifted her legs plunged deeper and pulled myself down and gave her a bite. Her blood pooled into my mouth I didn't stop my thrusts as I marked her.

Her cry was filled with pain and pleasure. Soon I felt a stinging sensation on my neck and it felt as if the universe itself spun. I felt as if we were going higher and higher with one another. there's no Seth or Chanz at all, there's only this moment. I hear myself gasp in wonder and soon we both seem to be falling into ecstatic burning hardness, losing, lost, unmade. ***LEMON END***

We both breath hard unable able to move. It felt like we were leaves in the autumn slowly lazily making our way down from the top most of the tree, just lazily making our way down back to earth. Looking around it seemed as if the sun was about to set. I take my weight off her and look at her face her eyes are closed she had slight perspiration across her body the dress slightly damp. She was beautiful like a golden goddess her hair spread across the ground like a halo the sun catching it beautifully.

I couldn't help myself I kissed her eye lid "You're beautiful". I was given a deeper blush and a smile. I look around and see my clothes laying not too far from me. Then I had a thought "You weren't wearing underwear, were you?" I was rewarded with an angelic giggle. I couldn't help but laugh myself I put our foreheads together and closed my eyes. Our scents were becoming mixed, I liked it felt as if she was mine. I caressed her face, she looked at me with dazed eyes. I returned the look and hoped she could read my soul "I will **never** hurt you" it came out as a growl for some reason. She stilled before looking at me again searching my eyes.

She gave me a small smile, tears building up. She touched my face and gave me a small kiss and lingered there looking at me our noses touching "I know but I will hurt you" before I could even ponder her words I was suddenly thrown off into a tree. When I got together I saw her jump into the lake. I was still naked breathing hard and wondered how could I take 5 steps forward and then take 100 steps back. Before thinking I also plunged into the water. It was nippy, then again, I was still naked I saw her swim faster than I though and she disappeared into the darkness. How deep was this lake? I knew I wouldn't make it as far as her and decided to come up for air. I felt like screaming. Now what? Well I bet no one else can say their first time was like this. Who the hell gets thrown into a tree afterward mind blowing sex?


	38. Tranquility

p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 26,0000pt; font-family: 'Bell MT';"BLOODWIND: /spanspan style="text-decoration: underline; font-family: 'Bell MT';"A SOUL'S WORTH/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 10,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';"CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE/span/p  
p class="p15" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; letter-spacing: -0,5000pt; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 16,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';"Kess POV/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"The sky dimmed, kissing the mounting leaving a smudge of red and orange on the sky. I didn't realise till the sun started setting how long I had been out here. Yet I'm not surprised, we liked having a certain amount of anonymousness, it was nice shifting through the shadows and know everything. Watching them move themselves around not knowing we knew each move. Now, they knew everything. The story was always hard to tell. We all had lovers and heart break. The pain we all had to go through of course we kept what we liked to ourselves not going into too much detail. I let out a deep sigh. Jacob and Edward had left me alone thankfully well honestly, I have been hiding, they haven't found me yet. Lee wasn't too far from me, he was weaving through the labyrinth probably to clear his mind. It was a constantly changing labyrinth and would keep him entertained and others out. Hmm, perhaps I should. Nah. "Kess?" I heard Edward shout for me, well shit. I sped towards the labyrinth letting its trimmed bushes enclose around me and play a game of mouse and cheese. This would give me some sort of peace till dinner./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"I was near the little pond in the sort of centre of the labyrinth. With this thing, you never know where you are half the time. I was busy looking at my reflection when chanz's started getting closer. Puzzled I cocked my head to the side before the light bulb switched on. I moved away from the pond as my sister emerged from it using the granite round pool shape surrounding the pond to pull herself up. I had expected her to give me a weak glare and ask for help. But she kept quiet in fact she didn't even look at me. I couldn't stop myself as I sniffed the air./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';" My eyes widened slightly before a shit eating grin appeared on my face. "Shut up" she said through clenched teeth she didn't even look up towards me. I don't know if it was possible but my grin grew wider. "It's been well over 50 years" she grunted finally sitting at the edge her legs still immersed in water "El lasted far longer" I couldn't help but jab back at her "Yeah well, Luke made sure she would" she snapped back venomously. I couldn't hold in the low growl in my throat. I was pissed at Luke for putting her through such an emotional and physical shit storm and I was pissed at Chanz for bring it up so coldly. She had her lips pursed and eyes downcast. Out of all in the family Chanz is the one we would miss the least. Her temper and know it all attitude with a flimsy loyalty depending on the situation. Pissed us off. El was like a hound at her heels forever fixing her mess defending her. She would do that for all of us but we soon learnt that it wasn't fair and to return the love./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';" Chanz took advantage of it. Not all the time no every 100 years or so and it pissed us off. Yet she was our sister and we fight side by side with the same passion and loyalty. I took a breath in and out, I had enough on my plate. I looked her over. The water had dimmed the scent a little. We were family none of us perfect in the least. I would not give any of them up not even Chanz./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';" I sniffed the air again. Seth? She was lucky the pool was so deep I could think of only the vampires making their way here. The werewolves were still living therefore needed air so she was lucky Seth did not follow her. I burst out laughing. She let out a low growl. It came out more than a whimper if anything else. I sighed, we all dealt with our emotions differently. Lee and the other boys preferred pounding each other into a pulp hell even Emma joins occasionally even me. Though most of the time I liked my emotions to consume in hot rage and sorrow. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"That's right I throw myself a pity party. It's not what most might think. It's the only time I can remind myself that I was once human. Emotions have dimmed over time. We had hardened our hearts against pain and emotions. Only relying on each other. The love we have for each other is probably the only thing keeping us sane. But we can't block out all of it and sometimes we just need our own space even from each other to collect ourselves./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"The worse habit though that we all had and I won't lie sometimes is the best and that habit is jumping any dick or pussy we see. we all had used sex to escape sometimes making our bodies feel good to try numb the hole in our chests was tempting. Though we did not do it often god I'm making us sound like such sluts. We still gave into those desires rather quickly./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"Hell, even I went downward on a whore path after Aeolus died. But we were over that. Well at least I thought we were. The smell of sex still lingered and my tummy tightened slightly at the prospect of forgetting for a moment. I looked her over, she had teeth marks on her left shoulder. I had to bite my lip from making a comment about it. "I broke his virginity". she whispered. Her blues eyes looked clouded slightly. Guilt was eating at her. For a boys' virginity? "I never felt anything like it. I could actually feel his care for me." She let out a short laugh. I decided to let her talk let whatever was knowing at her out. "It was nothing like the others it felt as if we were one that there was nothing else but us" she covered her mouth to stop another hysteric giggle from taking over "He even flipped me over and took charge gave as much as he took" her eyes had turned wistful she was touching her lips closing her eyes getting lost in the memory. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"I couldn't laugh the way she made it sound was beautiful and primal all mixed into one. It's rare with how long we have lived to have sex like that. Especially, with a young virgin. I sat down next to her and dunked my legs in with hers happy I wore shorts after the story telling. The water was slightly nippy but otherwise nice. I looked to the sky. The stars were beginning to fight through the orange sky wanting to shine in all their glory over us. The moon was making its ascent to the sky as the sun descended to the other side of the world. "Remember that time we witnessed a sunrise and sunset in one day?" it was a good memory. We had been testing the limits of our powers and Emma had decided to chase the sun saying it would be an experience. And it was. Being able to run on water and even fly made the experience almost dream like I remember reaching the clouds and felt as I was touching cot n candy but softer. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"We watched as the sea creatures below went to bed and came to life as the sun rose and set. It was surreal and one of many best moments of our immortality. She was smiling now. "Or the island" I could not help but hum in response the island was the best we loved it peace serenity and our bjuu and dragons let out and free. It was the only time we were truly ourselves. "My wolf bit him as a familiar" I tried to hold in my mirth at that statement. And simply looked down at my legs swinging them in the water. When our wolves bit someone as a familiar meaning, you are their pup in a sense. Well it took what she I mean /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"THEY/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';" did to whole new level of wrong. "well what's done is done" what else could I say. "KESS!". I groaned in frustration. I honestly didn't think the idiots would follow me. Chanz giggled slightly and I sent her a hard glare in return./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;" "Wana use the escape route maybe to the house?" we built a pool labyrinth it was fun and at the same time provided a perfect escape against humans or any other air breathers it even led to the open sea if necessary. There was the Tranquility room El had put in the had a large pool like fountain that screamed peace and happiness. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"It looked bottomless because it had a tunnel underneath it besides that it led to wherever Chanz just came from along with 4 other places including the reservation, Port Angeles and other places in our garden. We got bored time to time and believe it or not swimming is quicker. I didn't even answer and simply slipped into the pond and began to swim further down. I felt chanz not far off from me. A muffled "Kess!" reached my ears. I decided I would ask El to ask the Labyrinth to guide them out maybe after dinner. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';" /span/p 


	39. Sponsalibus sanguinis

p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 26,0000pt; font-family: 'Bell MT';"BLOODWIND: /spanspan style="text-decoration: underline; font-family: 'Bell MT';"A SOUL'S WORTH/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 10,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';"CHAPTER THIRTY/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 10,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';"EL/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 10,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'S POV/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"Authors note: please don't get confused this is a flash back lol/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"*flash back begins*/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"The ball room was in full swing. The night was alive with stars and moonlight which seemed to add to this cheerful night well cheerful to some. The last of the Corvinus family had come of age the kingdom was thriving it was time to make allies. I let out a long breath. I loved it here i loved my new family and siblings. I loved riding with my older brothers, learning the bow, sword and spear. I had taken to hunting but not for sport. I/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"'/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"m surprised at myself seeing as i loved animals so much. I felt as if this was my 2/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; vertical-align: super;"nd/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;" chance to fix all the fuck ups i had in my previous life. The others besides Chanelle didn/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"'/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"t see it that way then again they all had their perfect lives. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"I consumed books/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;" in the library, learned all the languages that were known in and out the kingdom even that of the Siberian king /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;", /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"I /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"snuck into meetings between my father and his war council begged my mother to teach me all there is. I liked making her proud she was the mother i always wanted, but she didn/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"'/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"t stay with me long when i had turned /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"9/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;" she was killed. I was so heartbroken. To finally get the mother i had always dreamed of ripped away from me. I cried for 3 days before I buried myself into reaching perfection. We had all grown to trust each other over the years though it took awhile and there were still doubts,/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;" but/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;" i loved them. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Chanz fights with half of them and her being my best friend first i always take her side and fortunately me being Williams and Marcus/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"'s favorite they stood by my and chanz side even when she was wrong. They hated it i could tell eventually i became a neutral party less complicated that way. I was the only black chic though it was nothing new to me i was a coconut in previous life. In this backward world it seemed far more dangerous to be this skin tone. though i was a caramel light it still posed some problems. Being royalty had improved me. My confidence posture and all round personality improved. After roasting my older siblings on more than one occasion they soon came around. I had to argue that we didn't know how long we would be in this world and that we better suck it up and learn all that we can. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"I looked to my right, my siblings were all stiff i couldn't blame them. The one thing i was hoping only happened in books and movies were real. We were getting married off /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"to /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"the powerful neighboring countries. This was a big opportunity for father and the other countries. William and Marcus had decide to co rule fathers land perhaps one of them would marry to produce heirs but that was it. The rest of us were to be married off. Saying they were pissed was an understatement but never underestimate the humans need for power. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Casually i had commented on there being one pro of this the looks of "have i gone mad" mad me giggle uncontrollably for about 10 minutes, when i pulled myself together i had finally told them "You get to rule your own country be true kings and queens" like i suspected each of them paused giving it some thought "Besides that you know we cant run away where would we go at least this way maybe you can send your own people to find out exactly whats going on maybe use the resources at your disposal to find a way home" to be honest i just wanted them to stop arguing and going against father. I had no plans of returning home and i think they knew that. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"So me suggesting that came with suspicion. I had to look away their eyes spoke volumes i swallowed the lump in my throat "Listen. I may not want to go home but you guys do. Isn't this what you do if you love someone put their happiness first or some shit. I am being serious though different lands hold different knowledge and for all you know this knowledge could help us in the long run. There is no lie when some say knowledge is power." Emma who/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"m/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;" i had realized shared the same passion as learning as i do. Looked deep in thought i knew then that she would be able to persuade the others better than my horrid speech that i had made up on the spot./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;" Her eyes dulled slightly in surrender she saw the logic in my plan. After that it was just tense. Now we each sat on our respective thrones.I looked at the hall filled with various lords and ladies each with their sons and daughters hoping to catch our eye or us catching theirs. I wasn't worried i doubted that i would be courted and it suited me just fine over the years i had advised my father and war council in many occasions and some how i ended up as the castle psychiatrist and many came to me for advice. My father and brothers always seek me and i loved to be needed. I had told my brothers not to worry that i was less than likely getting chosen tonight. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"They shook their heads "You don't understand what you are hold more beauty than any jewel in this land"I simply gave him a look and went to my chambers to get ready. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"One Princess had approached Ramon whose real name is Leati, i call him Lee on occasions and had introduced h/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"er/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"self. If i though/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"t/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;" Ramon Reigns was handsome before in real life his absolutely eatable now. The way he carried himself and the light black stubble on his face and the healthy glow of eating right and exercise made him a man all women wanted. The princess of Romania was by him now she was a pretty thing dark haired pale snow white that looked as if she bathed in butter milk. The dress pushed her massive cleavage out but in a nice way not like most where they spill out of the dress. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"I couldn't help the jealousy that flowed through me though i was more confident with my looks now than i had been i still had mosquito bites for tits and /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"all /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"my sisters had porn star ones.I never failed to tell them this or grab one of them when im feeling particularly bored and need entertainment./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"The princess had a small waist line and the purple dress complimented her nicely as she curtsied in front of my brothers i couldn't stop the snort of laughter as they all looked at her impressive cleavage when Chanz lifted a questioning eyebrow at me i simply inclined my head at the not so subtle peep show. She then covered her laugh with a cough. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;""Announcing King Drake of Sumeria" there was a hush and all heads turned to the door even the princess of cleavage turned at the name. Draco from what i understood was immortal much like us. And ruled Sumeria and other neighboring countries with an iron fist and a river of blood./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"All countries feared and respected him. He was a warrior his skill in the battlefield had me on the edge of my bed when either Marcus, father or William had read the stories to me. I have to admit he inspired me to be a steel maiden of sorts wanting to surpass him or at least be on par with him. Rumors he had riches that would make us look like dirt beneath his shoes. They say many countries had tried to give their daughters even their sons to him and declined. I couldn't help but sit higher in my seat wanting to catch a glimpse of the legendary king. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"A man stepped in, yes defiantly a man the way he walked drew you in but there was something about him that also made you pull back he wore a red tunic that looked like leather exposing his chiseled chest and the scar or birth mark right in the middle of it he looked as well built as Roman yet at the same time he seemed more defined. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"He had golden green eyes and was very handsome I have to admit that at least. The only thing that turned me off was his arrogance it was as if you could smell it from where i sat. He looked down on us as if we were nothing more than cockroaches here for his entertainment. I couldn't help but feel annoyed who did he think he was? I looked away from him having my fill of drop dead gorgeous asshole and looked down at my dress. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"I bit my lip to stop myself from groaning out loud i had forgotten it was a crimson red dress. Unlike the rest of the women here including my sisters who decide to play safe and boring. I opted for one moment of rebellion and wore my mothers red gypsy dress it was stunning a slit on either side allowing me to show some leg but not offensively. IT was a bit tight and like i remember my 16 year old body was built like an hour glass small waist and good birthing hips as nana would say I loved that silly old handmaiden . My hair was done beautifully with red jewels glittering in it and i had found a red clay that i put on my lips to finish the affect. Roman told me that i was the forbidden apple in the garden of Eden. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"My fathers eyes nearly bugged out when he saw me. I had done my best to looked good for tonight putting in more effort than i usually did and it payed off. The twins had turned red as i walked down the stairs and i got ugly looks from women. I did what i had set out. Now i was regretting it. I felt his eyes on me. My skin prickled slightly as if warning me of a predator. I refused to crumble instead i sat up straighter and turned to look at him. I didn't know how much i would regret that. When our eyes connected it took everything in me not to turn away. It wasn't love at first sight no those don't exist. It was the raw energy between us it was like crackling electricity in the air./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;" From the corner of my eye i saw Emma and Kess fanning themselves. Was it hot? I refused to break eye contact and by the 7/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; vertical-align: super;"th/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;" time i blinked he was in front me. I'm surprised till this day i didn't jump at the sudden appearance. He then grabbed my neck roughly and bared his teeth that looked shark like and hissed at me. Once again i have no idea what got into me well actually yes i know exactly what got into me. He was acting like a cave man and even though we had adapted to this place i was still a 21/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; vertical-align: super;"st/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;" century women and i was not going to bow/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;" to/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;" no man. I hissed back. He was shocked and loosened his grip, i used it to my advantage and pulled free and socked him in the face./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;" Yes that's right i punched the most powerful and dangerous man right in the face and it barley fazed him. My knuckles were throbbing i could feel the blood sliding down. That hurt like a bitch but i refused to show i was in pain. I bit my lip and held in my whimper. I could feel my blood pumping harder through my body my chest heaving and I continued to look at him defiantly. The boys had their swords drawn and were making their way over. I held my bloodied fist towards them to pause. I didn't think they would listen but they did. This was my battle i didn't need them coming to save me from a man who thinks to high and mighty of himself. Also i didn't want them to get into trouble. I saw my father signaling the guards to the boys. He probably understood why i stopped them and was willing to let me either fix it or fuck it up further. Most likely the latter. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"When he finally looked at me again his golden green eyes now had a tinge of red in them. The scratch i had given him from one of my rings was healing rapidly as if i had never punched him. I don't know how long we stood facing each other not a sound made and it seemed everyone was holding their breath. He then looked at my knuckles. Breaking the war between us he took my hand. A hot jolt went through me and my heart literally skipped a beat but not in a nice way this was actually rather painful as if someone punched me in the chest with a hot fire poker, his eyes shot at me again. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Now the stupid fucker was grinning like a cat with milk. He slowly brought my knuckles to his mouth and began to lick my wounds and dried blood. I couldn't keep up my mask of defiance and indifference and i know for a fact i had that "eeeeew" look on my face. I was to shocked to move my hand. When he eventually let go i saw that my hand was free from the blood (eew) and the wounds. (meh that's cool i think)"You should say thank you" his voice my god is it legal for a man to have such a sexy voice il admit i think my hormones took their pom poms and started doing a "Come jump me cheer" at the sound of his voice. I looked at him again my mouth open. /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-style: italic; font-family: Calibri;"Say thank you El./spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;" Kess's voice hissed into my head i opened my mouth again to say thank you as my older sister had instructed "That was fucking disgusting" is what came out instead. I heard several groans and palm slaps to the forehead. Before anyone could stop me i carried on "You the one who started /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-family: Calibri;"I should say thank you./spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"" i couldn't hold back the sneer in my voice " You should bloody well be saying sorry who in their right mind just goes up and strangles a person not just any person a princess no less. What the hell is wrong with you strangling and licking people. Then they must say thank you...?" i was breathing heavily now and wanted to continue to give him a piece of my mind. /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-family: Calibri;"Don't you dare! /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"A collective scream in my head said i winced slightly and spoke again "Thank you" i said through clenched teeth good thing I decided to stop my rambling cause it was about to get me into trouble problem was i had already dug my grave bought my casket and organized a beautiful funeral service with my big mouth. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"He looked at me and before i knew it he let out a big laugh. Everyone looked shocked hell i even began taking steps back from his weirdness before i could make it to one of my siblings he pulled me towards him our bodies touching. Now i really did regret this dress as the material was thin and it almost felt like skin to skin. Before i could come up with an excuse he kissed me and i bit him, i bit him so hard i drew blood no one just kisses me after that! He pulled away still with that shit eating grin on his face and licking his lips. my brothers were being held back by fathers guards they wanted to skin him alive or stop me from doing dumb things... Probably the dumb things part./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;""Yes.." he looked at my father "I will marry her in a fort night". He wasn't asking he was telling. My inner 21/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; vertical-align: super;"st/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;" century amazonian women came out "Excuse me? I don't remember agreeing to shit dick face and who says I want you?" he looked at me again we were a bit to close for comfort I really need to get my survival instincts in check cause really i have no form of self preservation what so ever. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;""I want you," he then began nuzzling my neck i could feel his sharp canines grazing my lips barley touching my skin but his how breath against me i couldn't help but stumble slightly his firm grip of my waist kept me from falling to the floor in a pile of goo. Soon my skin sliced under under one/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;" of his predator teeth/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;" and blood began to come out it before it could reach my collar bone i felt his tongue lapping up the blood from me. I'll admit I'm a girl come on who doesn't like the whole kissing on the neck thing. But this whole blood licking thing was just nasty . /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"I pulled away from him and attempted to slap him this time. He I'm not dumb enough to hurt my knuckles twice. He caught my hand and attempted to pull me closer "If my daughter wishes to be yours i would be more than happy to organize the wedding". I had a feeling my father was trying to understand him and was caught up in whatever spell we had placed with our strange courting attempt. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"I admired my father he showed no fear towards the apparently most dangerous man of all time. He stared my father down as if trying to force him to force me to accept him. My dad never broke his gaze from him. I decide to try free my wrist from him. I ran to my fathers side and hid behind him. Hey i might have punched the guy but that doesn't mean i wont hide behind someone who stands a better chance than me see i do have some sort of self preservation. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. I stuck my tongue at him, he grinned wider fucking weirdo. Seriously what is up with this guy. "So be it. i shall court your daughter should we discuss the arrangements" he then stepped down and waited for my father. I realized i l looked like a gold fish my mouth opening and closing. I didn't know what to say. But something was telling me no matter what i said that stupid prick was still going to be here and attempt to get in my /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"knickers/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;" or under my dress or what ever really. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Ramon stood next to me, as my father left with Draco to the outside balcony to discuss probably my stay in in hell. The music was playing and people were slowly bringing conversation to get rid of the last intense moment. Many people were looking at me some with admiration others with well they were hating before this so really. "Seems as if you were wrong for once" my head snapped to Ramon "About what?!" he gave me a stupid grin "About you not getting picked to rule your own kingdom". Once again my mind went back towards the scene replaying it piece by piece. "Shit" Ramon began to laugh at me... /spanspan style="font-weight: bold; font-family: Calibri;"*flash back end*/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Thinking back on it i liked the way he approached me, i liked that he challenged me and reminded me that there was so much more to life and that in a way i also had a big stick up my ass. He humbled me. He made me want to be better. I was his queen and him my king. He never judged me or forced me to be different. He even allowed me to explore the darkness in my soul that i had kept locked away from others. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"I remember riding with with him into battle. A war cry on my lips my sword raised. We were the red king and queen with all the blood left in /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"our/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;" wake. We had good memories. He was abusive i realize that. In every way physically and mentally. The sad part is i enjoyed the abuse and retaliated we were both broken souls fitting into each other. We loved each other in our own sick and twisted way. Falling in love with the devil. I couldn't help but shake my head. It was the worst and best mistake of my life that unfortunately i would repeat over and over again. If it wasn't for Roman and the others. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"I tried concentrating on cooking again and then realized why i had gone back to the past. Everything was don/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"e /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"and i was left alone in my thoughts. I decide to check up on the roasts and veggies as i looked in the oven and time i realized nearly 40minutes had passed. Should all be ready soon maybe i should set the table its no good going down memory lane. With that i made my way to the dining room. The sun was setting and that also means the Cullen's are back by now. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"I wonder if i should give them more fae blood. Nah they probably full any way. While making my way to the dining room i saw Kess and Chanz dripping wet in the hall way I would have laughed at how they looked like drowned cats but an inflamed bite mark on Chanz's shoulder caught my attention. I phased right in front of her examining it "What did you do?" how could she do this she knows we dont stay long in one place what the hell was she thinking? "Its just a bite mark El it will heal /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"prehaps it mi/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"g/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"ht/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;" take longer" she didn't seem stressed about it./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;" I took a sniff of it "Seth?" i couldn't believe it but then again i don't really blame her if Paul was near by i would have probably jumped him anything to avoid those memories. I looked at the bite mark it looked fresh there was blood even still oozing out from the wound. I reached over and poked it. Before i knew it i found myself on the dining room table which had broken in half from the way i was thrown with such force. Emma and Lee quickly came to see whats going on and saw chanz panting heavily standing in the middle of the two hall holes she had made with my body . /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Emma hissed at her loudly "What the hell!" her eyes turning an icy blue. Chanz looked shocked "I'm sorry i swear i didn't mean to" she was stuttering all over herself. The noise attracted our guests i just got up and popped my shoulder back into place. "Are you alright" Jasper was near me. I nodded my head and looked towards my sister "You took a mate. I-" That's all i had to say before i collapsed darkness sucking me in. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11,0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"br style="page-break-before: always;" clear="all" /span/p 


End file.
